Watching the Movies
by SparkyIceblaze135
Summary: My other story of this got deleted. I bought the Big 4 and there people to watch there movies, see there reactions to my musical twist. Ever hear a viking sing?
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

**Hi guys Sparky here, I love to read fanfics- where the big 4 watch there movies so I thought hey why not right my own. Hope you enjoy R &R but no flames please. Please bare with me as this is my first watching the movies fanfic I have done. My username has changed to SparkyIceblaze135 just so you know Anyway Big 4 the disclaimer if you please.**

 **Big 4: SparkyIceblaze135 doesn't own any of our movies just this story.**

 **Me:On to the Story. Enjoy**

 **Brave**

 **Merida was riding Angus after her mom Burne her bow she was about to say something but she and the rest of Scotland vanished.**

 **Tangled**

 **Rapunzel found out she's the lost Princess and is about to tell Gothel when a loud pop happens and she, Gothel along with the whole kingdom disappear.**

 **HTTYD**

 **Hiccup is trying to save Toothless from his farther when a loud pop causes everyone in Berk including the dragons to vannish.**

 **ROTG**

 **Jack is in Antartica in the chasm after being thrown in by Pitch and you can guess that a loud pop sounded and the Guardians,Burgess kids, Pitch and Jack disappeared.**

 **They all found they were in a cinema room with blue walls with frost patterns and lightning . "Greetings, I mean you no harm" said a voice. Everyone turns to see a girl with white hair with streaks of it dark blue that went just down her shoulders with a silver headband, she had a blue hoodie which had , frost and flames patterns on it with dark blue jeans, a red top with "my friends are my power and im there's" written in blue,she was also bare footed with a silver bow and a wepeons pack."My name is SparkyIceblaze135 call me Sparky. I'm a member of member Guardian Magical Archer Dragons guardian of Betrayal,warrior and rider of the snowfury Casey, epic Archer ,supreme duelist and potions master and other stuff I can't be bothered to say cos we would be here a while , I have bought you here to watch the movies about the big 4 ,and before you ask a movie is basically moving pictures that tell a story with sound. Any questions"**

 **Astrid raised her hand"who are the big 4?" Sparky grinned"They consist of 4 very important people who made a big difference in there lives and represent the seasons . They are Rapunzel who is spring", a yellow light glowed over her and she smiled "Hiccup who is autumn" a dark green light fell over him who just waved shyly, "Merida who is summers heat" a red light fell over her and she just stood proud, " and finally , she smiled "my fellow winter spirit Jack Frost and before you ask yes they can see you" a dark blue light fell over him and he grinned happily at being seen."Wait you know Jack" said North confused. Sparky just glared " not that its any of your bussiness Santa but we are practically related" she smirks so does jack as they both say in perfect unison" mother nature calls us the winter prankster's." Why Useless why not me"suddenly shouts Snotlout, a flash of lightning went through Sparky's hair "you will find out later , call him that again and you will pay" she says , her emerald tinted crimson eyes glowing green he nods quickly scared. " as for your unanswered question Hiccup I said that because you are a seasonal so your kinda my brother same goes for Merida, and Rapunzel ,I see you as my sisters and if you want you can sit with me". After receiving nods and smiles she turned to the rest.**

 **"Now" she says regaing composure " seating arrangements people of Berk green chairs, people of Corona the purple chairs, People of Scotland the red chairs, Guardians North red chair, Tooth, multi coloured chair, Bunny grey chair, Sandy Gold chair, Burgess kids bean bags Jack ice blue chair away from the guardians next to me (to this everyone looked confused but dismissed it as wanting to sit with him as they knew each though Jack just looked relieved) Pitch, black chair". Everyone noticed when she said the guardians name except Sandy she sounded pretty mad but became calmer when saying Pitches name and happy at jacks name but again said nothing of it. "Dragons, the rock slabs " the Vikings growled "why are you letting those things stay here"yelled Stoick. " are not THINGS! , 2. Out of there own free will they have done no harm, and unlike many of you I don't blame someone without facts or proof."Sparky said looking at the guardians in particular (except Sandy).**

 **One dragon, a blue Snow fury went up to her and nuzzled her hand and she smiled and petted it.(suprisingly to the Vikings but awe of Hiccup and everyone else) "This is Casey my dragon, say anything to her and well let's not let that happen so you don't have to find out". Casey went over to the Burgess kids who started to pet her." She is a sucker to attention give her that and she's like a overgrown cat , don't give me that look its true" she said at the pouting dragon which made everyone laugh and even Pitch the first movie we will be watching is Tangled Rapunzel's movie the lights dimmed and the screen came to life. "BTW I hope you like music "**

 **Cliff hanger I hope you enjoyed this and if you have any song requests for any of the 4 movies plz leave them in your reviews. Stay tuned for the next chapter R &R XXX SparkyIceblaze135 and out.**


	2. Chapter 2 Tangled part 1

**Hey guys its time to officially start watching the movies. Thank you Animal Lover for your review its really helpful. R &R and plz No flames. Rapunzel could you do the disclaimer please. **

**Rapunzel: Sure, Sparky doesn't own Tangled, Rotg, Httyd or Brave she only ones her story.**

 **Me: Enjoy**

 **The first thing the viewer's saw was Flynn and how this was the story of how he died. He explained to them about the golden sun drop thst made a golden flower.**

 _" Lady of sun" announces North looking in awe causing Sparky and Jack to snort._

 ** _Flynn told them about the flower, how it could heal and reverse age._**

 _"Look familiar to anyone?" Sparky says gesturing to the golden flower on screen._

 _ **We see a old lady walk over to the flower, her hood up concealing some of her face. Remember that face was what they were told.**_

 _"Why would I wanna remember that ugly face!" Yells Merida followed by a scream of "im not ugly" causing everyone to laugh. "Merida a princess doesn't insult or yell at someone" This causes Merida to stop laughing and turn away. Sparky puts a hand on her shoulder and faces the Queen of Scotland " And a mother doesn't hurt her child, or have you forgotten, Elinor you are a mother before you are queen do try and remember that" to the shocked face of Elinor. " Lets just unpause this" Sparky says while she petted Casey._

 ** _We see the kingdom chsnge over time and a_** _ **painting of a man and women in regal clothing.**_

 _"Ladys and Gentlemans, presenting the king and queen of Corona" yelled Hiccup causing the king and queen to blush and Astrid to punch Hiccup._

 ** _However the Queen was laying in bed clearly ill with no way to heal her._**

 _" So there gonna get the flower" says Hiccup getting a punch from Astrid and a hit from Toothless" Oh I feel so loved" says Hiccup sarcastically. " No spoilers Hiccup"_

 _ **We the old woman from before approach a cover that looks somewhat like a bush. Flynn tells us how her name is Gothel and that she's been using the flower to stay young for many years.**_

 _"Sparky" "Yes Hiccup" "how long did she use the flower to keep young" She exchanged smirks with Jack "you wanna tell or should I" "lets both do it". Sparky and Jack got up and "Mother Gothel used" The suns power for" Then at the same time they yelled "800 years". Not waiting for an answer they pressed play._

 _ **Gothel started to sing and suddsnly s**_ _ **he became young**_

 _"Why dose she look younger" says Tuffnut causing everyone to facepalm even Sophie who went up to him and said "cos she singed to the magic flower"._

 _ **Suddenly, footsteps can be heared. In her haste, Gothel covers up the flower, only to knock it over with his lantern. We see a guard running over and catching a glimpse of the flower. The guards take it too the Queen who drinks it and becomes better and gives birth to s baby girl with golden locks. Rapunzel.**_

 _"Rapunzel, say hi to your parents" and with that Sparky conjured up two chairs next to Rapunzel where they sat and hugged. Everyone (except Gothel and pitch) awed even though Sparky and Jack were trying not to cry, Rapunzel saw "Guys what's wrong" to which Jack responded "nothing this is just erm touching yeah". Rapunzel frowned but didn't push._

 ** _Both the King and Queen stood at the balcony of the castle holding there baby and released a lantern. But Flynn warned them it was all sbout to change._**

 _"Why what happened" asked Hiccup resulting a head but from Toothless. Stoick watched this with disgust 'why dose Hiccup care for that beast' "maybe because it cares more then you do" he looks up and sees Sparky glaring and ponders on those words._

 **Gothel enters the castle and over to Rapunzels bed where she is sleeping peacefully.**

 _"You should hire better guards" says Jamie. "No guard is better then Phil, he keeps all annoying things out" says North "Who dose he keep out" says Rapunzel "Us" everyone looks at the two winter spirts and glares at North "We always try to break in the workshop and Phil catches us he says we are the only ones to get as far as the present making area says Jack proudly._

 **Gothel sang the song and Rapunzels hair glows but as Gothel cuts a bit it turns brown. Gothel than grabbed Rapunzel and fled.**

 _The queens crys and holds Rapunzel close._

 _ **We cut to a tower to a tower in the forest where a child Rapunzel is having her hair brushed and sings to Gothel who becomes young.**_

 _"You used me this whole time" says Rapunzel as she crys while her parents comforted her two ice blasts one plasma blast and one arrow hit above Gothels head as Hiccup, Sparky, Merida and Jack all hug Rapunzel. "I think we should leave it there its getting late" Sparky said as she caught people yawning"there is a list with what room everyone will sleep in at the door see you tomorrow guys"_

 _ **See ya next time XXX Sparky.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Tangled part 2

**Hey guys its time for another chapter of watching tthe movies. If you have any ideas for songs for the big 4 to sing in there movie then please leave them in your reviews. As always please read and review, NO FLAMES. Hiccup could you do the disclaimer.**

 **Hiccup: Sparky doesn't own HTTYD, ROTG, Tangled, Brave or any of the characters, only her story.**

After getting everyone to there seats and eating the film continued

 _ **"I was gonna be found though, right Flynn" said Rapunzel innocently while said guy blushed and turned away at the glare Gothel was giving him.**_

Rapunzel asks Gothel why she can't go outside

 **"Cos you might find your real parents, get Gothel captured and grow older and no longer able to exploit your hair." said the always sarcastic Hiccup who was then met with Astrid's fist.**

Gothel reminds her of the dangers and how horrid the world is.

 **"I hate to admit it but the hag (im not a hag!) is right there have been many wars and bad things have and are still happening but there are also good kind people in the world who want to make it a better place, people like you Punzie" said Sparky in between feeding Casey. "Punzie?" said Rapunzel rolling the name off her toungue "I like it."**

 _Rapunzel sadly nods to her "mother'._

 _ **"Gothel you are not my mother" Rapunzel said as her birth mom hugged her.**_

 _We cut to her watching the laterns outside the window on her birthday._

 _ **"Pretty" yelled Sophie as ran to the screen trying to catch the lanterns to the amusement of everyone else and embarrasment to Jamie. Jack smiled and with his powers created a similar lantern to the one on screen and asked the wind to make it float above her causing her laughter to spread throughout the room.**_

 _The screen switches to daytime where we see a small chameleon (Pascal) hide behind a pot and blends into the colour of the flower painted on it. Suddenly the shutters open to see a 17 year old Rapunzel._

 _ **"Yes Hiccup its the present day." Says Sparky while Hiccup had his mouth open just about to say what she had said. Everyone laughed as he sat there with his jaw hanging open causing Toothless to close it with his claw.**_

 _Rapunzel pretends to not know where pascal is, quickly finds him and declares shes won many games of hide and seek._

 _ **"Wow you are awesome at hide and seek" remarks Jamie as Pascal ( who had been in Rapunzel's hair until now) glared at him.**_

 _Pascal shakes his head at her suggestion to play again and points his tail outside indicating thats what he wants to do. Rapunzel shakes her head saying that they both like it in the tower._

 _ **Pascal turns his glare to Rapunzel. "For some reason I don't think he dose" says Hiccup to which Astrid responded with "really what gave you that idea, don't answer"luckily she said that as Hiccup was just about to do so.**_

 _Guitar music starts to play and the words Tangled appear on screen._

 _Rapunzel starts to sing while doing her chores in 15 minutes_

 _ **"That was FAST" exclaim all the Burgress kids, it took them ages to there chores but it only took Rapunzel 15 minutes.**_

 _We see her reading books and painting aswell as plsying the guitar._

 _ **"I think Flynn can answer that, right Flynn? " said Sparky looking smug while Flynn and Rapunzel blush.**_

 _Rapunzel finishs a puzzle, throws darts, balances three pies and twirls but gets trapped in it, beats Pascal at chess._

 **"Where's the hag" asks Merida along with "im not a hag!" but no words from her mother. Curious she turns around and see's Sparky glaring at the Queen of Scotland, satisfied she won't speak the winter spirit goes back to her seat not before giving Merida a thumbs up.**

 _Rapunzel and Pascal finiah another pot. She uses him as a ventriloquists dummy and makes another candle even though we can see a lot arround her._

 _ **"That's a lot of candles" whistles Jack.**_

 _ **"You are really talented Rapunzel" Says the Queen of Corona as she marvelled at her daughters work. Unconsciously making the other member of the 4 including Sparky think "why can't someone be like to us".**_

 _Rapunzel brushes her long hair._

 _ **"Must be hard to brush all that hair, how long is it" Asked Hiccup. "70ft" states Rapunzel to everyones shock. Sandy spells ou the words 'That's alot of hair' "You said it, mate" says Bunny still stunned.**_

 _Rapunzel walks over to the window singing about the laterns and how maybe her mom will let her go._

 _ **Sparky then turned to everyone "lets take a break here and get everyone something to eat and everyone can do what they want for a while" and with that food was conjured and King Fergus told his story about Mordu.**_

 _ **Thats all for today guys. Hope you enjoyed the story and plz review my stories it motivates me to write. Thank you to everyone who favourites, follows my storys and reviews them, u guys are awesome. XXX Sparky**_


	4. Chapter 4 Tangled part 3

**Hey guys, its the time u have been waiting for *drum roll* Update time. Plz R &R and No flames. Thank u for everyone who reviews and follows and favs, I wouldn't be writing if it wasn't for you. Akiko (my OC, from My real family) do the disclaimer.**

 **Akiko: Sparky doesn't own Tangled, Brave, ROTG, HTTYD or any of the characters used in this story.**

 **Me: Enjoy and review (cos it makes me happy)**

 **After eating, everyone went back to there seats. Stoick tried to approach Hiccup but stopped when he saw him petting Toothless and talking to Astrid and Merida, avoiding his father's eye. 'Where did I go wrong' he thought when another voice spoke in his head.**

 **'Shame you can't figure it out yet, proves how the mighty have fallen. Stoick, I advise you to watch and wait till Hiccups movie which will play after this'.**

 **Stoick looked forward to see Sparky making snowflakes fall near Sophie, but as if sensing the chief she looked up and locked her crimson orbs onto his brown ones and nodded to which he returned. She then got everyone sat and the movie started up from where it left off.**

 **We see Flynn and the Stabbington brothers running across roofs.**

 _"Now the good part starts, Ladys, gentleman and kangaroo because you have seen my handsome face on the big screen" boasts Flynn._

 _This was followed by a scream of pain as he was met with a punch from Astrid and Merida who looked at each other and grinned while Jack looked at Flynn ans smirked "I think you and I will get along fine" to the annoyance of Bunny and amusement of Flynn._

 ** _We see a view of the kingdom_**

 _"It's beautiful" says Rapunzel, "well my dear thats your home" says the King smiling at his daughters happiness. Unknown to anyone else Sparky had been looking at the display with sadness , well everyone except Pitch._

 **One of the Stabbington brothers yell at Flynn to hurry up and he says how he wants a castle.**

 _"Why don't you stay and Rapunzel's" says Jamie. At the sight of the blushing duo Bunny said" Why do ya say that mate?". "Don't they love each other" he says innocently. Cue laughter and more blushing._

 **Flynn is lowered into the castle. The guards don't notice that he's behind them and takes the crown and puts it in his crown.**

 _"Phil would never let this happen, he is good at keeping things out, unlike thoses guards" says North smugly unaware of the people and spirits glaring at him._

 **A guard sneezes, Flynn gives away his cover.**

 _Facepalm. From everyone except Ruffnut and Tuffnut who tilted there heads "how is that guy floating" at this point even the dragons had a claws on there face._

 **Flynn and the twins run as get chased by guards. They are running through the village to the forest.**

 **Flynn runs while daydreaming of his castle saying how it was speacial day today.**

 _"It was" says Rapynzel_

 **We cut back to Rapunzel, who is talking to Pascal and is putting her paints away resdy to tell Gothel who is waiting to be bought up by the blondes hair.**

 _"Aaaaaahhhh!" screams Sophie and she starts crying. Jamie hugs his sister "what's wrong Soph?". Her lower lip trembles and she looks at her big brother and says"the scawey witch" she says pointing to the screen. Bunny goes up to her and kneels down "don't worry little ankle biter, I'll keep you safe". Seeing bunny she giggled "bunny, hop, hop."_

 **Rapunzel hides Pascal and goes to get her. S** _ **he tosses her hair onto a hook and when it reaches Gothel, pulls her up with all her strength.**_

 _"Wow Punzie you must be strong, pulling up that fat (im not fat) women everyday" remarks Flynn._

 _ **Rapunzel welcomes ger mother who teases her.**_

 _" Would be easier if you went on a diet" said Sparky as Gothel glared whilst everyone (even Pitch, who smirked) laughed. Sophie started to yawn, and everyone realised how late it was and paused the movie and went to bed._

 _"When are you going to tell, them? Said Pitch to Sparky and Jack who were the only ones who hadn't left. "They would hate us." Sparky said petting Casey who was asleep. Jack who was sat on his staff said "they would think the nightmares were my fault and lock us away, again"_

 _His face softened and he embraced the two winter spirts into a hug " it will be ok , I'll protect you ,goodnight my grandchildren" they froze but then slowly hugged back "goodnight, grandfather. No giving the children nightmares" they both grinned as Pitch rolled his eyes._

 _"Fine, but the rabbit is going to get one for hurting you two-sorry". He said noticing them zone out and look scared" he will never hurt you again, none of them will"he reassured as they then parted ways, preparing for the next day. Strangley everyone slept well, except Bunny._

 **That's all for now folks, tune in next time. XXX Sparky**


	5. Chapter 5 Tangled part 4

**Hey guys, new chapter is up. Thank you to the for there reviews , really made my day and made me want to update. I realised I was ending the day to quickly thanks for pointing that out...Plz Read and Review and No flames, constructive criticism is ok. Jack please do the disclaimer.**

 **Jack: SparkyIceblaze135 doesn't own ROTG, HTTYD, Tangled, Brave or any of the characters used.**

 **Me: Enjoy**

 _The next day when everyone was getting seated ,Bunny burst into the cinema room. His fur was messy and he looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep. Laying his angry grass green eyes on Pitch, who was conversing with Gothel ( by conversing I mean him telling the old hag her plan was pathetic) he ran at said Nightmare king and pointed a accusing paw at him_

 _(I can't write accents sorry) "You, you just had to give everyone nightmares you creep". Quickly remaining his composure Pitch raised his hands in mock surrender and smirked" If I did do that then why are you the only one who didn't get any gave everyone dreams, you are the only one with nightmares"._

 _Before Bunny could do anymore yelling Casey flew into the room with her rider flying behind her with feathery black wings ( like Dark pits from Kid Icarus). She also had black cat ears and tail but was still wearing her usual attire. Seeing everyone looking at her "erm...what you guys looking at, do I have something on my face"._

 _Lets just say if this was an anime everyone would have sweatdroped. "Sheila you have wings" said Bunny forgetting his argument with Pitch. "Well im a half human half cat, a neko if you wanna be technical as for the wings I can talk to the winds but not fly on them a lot so I have wings"_

 _Just as she was about to put the glamour to hide her appendages she was stopped by Hiccup. " Don't hide them, they are apart of you and they make you, you". Sparky looked at the other seasonals who nodded and smiled"Thank you Hiccup" she said spreading her wings to the awe of the children and pressed play._

 **Rapunzel smiles saying its nothing and not hard to do the chore of pulling her up to the window.**

 _"It doesn't look like nothing blondie, it looks hard" says Flynn. "It was"replies Rapunzel but everyone knew she was thinking of something else._

 **Gothel teases Rapunzel about taking too long**

 _"She makes my dad look like the worlds best parent" whispers Hiccup making Toothless nuzzle him, wondering why his rider was sad. Hearing this made Stoick frown._

 **Gothel than looked at the mirror, checking for wrinkles.**

 **Gothel tells Raapunzel look at the mirror. Tells ger sge can see s strong, confident, beautiful women.**

 _Cue everyones eyes wide in shock, except Rapunzel who signed and turned away._

 **Rapunzel smiles thinking her 'mother' was talking about her butv than realises she was talkingvto herself.**

 _And thats how Gothel ended up with everyone glaring holes into the back of her head. Even Sophie pointed at her and said "You big meany" to which her brother and Jack laughed and agreed with her._

 **Rapunzel tries to talk to Gothel who duts off with wanting Rapunzel to sing for her.**

 _"I can't believe I didn't notice, she was using me for her own selfish reasons" sobbed Rapunzel as the King and Queen whispered words of comfort._

 **Rapunzel does so,s** **he pushes Gothel onto a chair, shoves a brush into her hand and sits down o a stool singing quickly.**

 _"Whats the matter old man Gothel?" said Sparky feigning confusion causing Rapunzel to giggle and everyone even Pitch to laugh. "I am not man and im not OLD!" screamed Gothel. To this Sparky just looked at Jack."Well your over 800 so you are definitely OLD" said Jack "And your definitely not a lady so you are old man Gothel". Finished Sparky. Cue more laughter._

 **Rapunzel reminds Gothel its nearly her birthday.**

 _"Happy Birthday my darling daughter" said the King._

 **Gothel looks confused saying Rapunzels birthday was last year.**

 _Massive facepalm in unison from everyone, even the dragons except Gothel (obvious reasons) Ruff and Tuff, who were trying to remember what a birthday was and getting punched by Astrid._

 **Rapunzel tries to explsin what she wants but mumbles.**

 _"Ya can do it Lass!" Yells King Fergus_

 **Gothel gets annoyed and glares at the blonde for her mumbling than covering it up with it only being her teasing.**

 _"She lies worse than Hiccup" said sank into his seat annoyed. Jack noticing his new friends sad state said"Don't worry Hiccup you can still be the king of sarcasm, all hail King Hiccup" and using his staff to make a ice crown and put it on the surprised vikings head._

 _"Thanks Jack" Hiccup wasn't used to kindness like this and he felt a fuzzy feeling in his heart and he looked so happy it made Stoick's hearts swell'he smiles like Valka'. Laughter rang out when Toothless got curious and got his tongue stuck._

 **Rapunzel re** **veals the painting of her watching the lanterns and how she wants to see them.**

 _"Man you and Hiccup could be art buddys" says Astrid._

 **Gothel comments on how Rapunzel is talking about to which Rapunzel corrects her and how she feels there ment for her.**

 _"Yes, she want you to take her to the stars, dude your eight hundred and something you would think you were more brainy." Said a certain half human._

 _"They were used to guide the lost princess so yeah they are ment for you" said Tooth._

 _ **Rapunzel pleads her mother to let her go**_

 _Thats all for now folks.I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for my lateness. If you have any ideas for the songs for the big 4 to sing in there movies plz leave them in your reviews. Keep an eye out for more chapters and Merry Christmas._


	6. Chapter 6 Tangled part 5

**Hey readers, the new chapter is here! Thank you guys for all your reviews, favs and follows. If you have any song requests for any of the movies please leave them in your reviews because I need some ideas. Kangaroo do the disclaimer.**

 **Bunny: Sparky doesn't own ROTG, HTTYD, Brave or Tangled only her story.**

 **Me: Like I want to own you , enjoy readers.**

 _"Guys,prepare your self's its about to get ugly" Said Sparky. When she received confused looks she just turned to the screen._

 **Gothel slams the window shutters down and starts to sing about Rapunzel being too yiung**

 _"Which is more than we can say for you" said Astrid, Flynn, Jack and Merida and Sparky all in unison._

 **Gothel reminds Rapunzel why they say in the tower and that her as the mother knows best.**

 _"Not always" mumbled Merida but everyone herd her and looked at the Queen of Scotland in anger and confusion._

 **Rapunzel screams as Gothel appears in front of her using hands as claws.**

 _The Queen of Corona hugs her daughter and whispers comforting words in her ear. "Can't be as scary as you, and that claw impression is insulting." says Sparky receiving growls of agreement from the dragons._

 **Gothel: *using shadow puppets* Ruffians, thugs,posion ivy, quick sand, cannibals, snakes, the plague.**

 _"The plague? Man, you must-" started Jack "Be very desperate" Said Sparky "To use that as an excuse" they said laughing at the fact Gothel was sulking. "Do you guys have to do that?" groaned Bunny in annoyance his response was two winter spirits standing side by side, tilting there heads and saying "Do what?"._

 **Gothel desperate to prove her point even says large bugs on her list**

 _Everyone even Ruff and Tuff gave Gothel the 'Seriously' look._

 **Gothel shows Rapunzel a drawing of a man wih sharp teeth**

 _"She's not the one scaring children" said Merida, Flynn, Jack, Astrid, Hiccup, Sparky and surprisingly North. Tooth however looked ready to faint at the idea of teeth looking like that._

 **Gothel "sooths" Rapunzel that shes here for her and to skip the draka of leaving**

 _"I will protect you" said the Queen of Corona looking lovingly at her daughter, if was only because of that she saw Sparky mouth "You better" and she nodded making said spirit smile albeit small._

 _"Skip the drama? This coming from someone more dramatic than Eve and Fools put together". Said Jack. "Who are they?"said Rapunzel finally speaking after a while. "Eve as in Hallows eve is the spirit of halloween and Fools is the spirit of April Fools"._

 **Gothel proceeds to insult Rapunzel calling her fat and msny other horrid insults**

 _Cue glares and a ice blast that wasn't caused by the two winter spirits that hit Gothel."Go, Casey!" Yells Sparky takes some berries from her pocket as Casey walks back to her rider, said Snowfury shot Gothel a smug look and walked away (like a boss) eating the berries is victory._

 **Gothel pats Rapunzel's chin and warns her to not ask to leave again for she loves her flower.**

 _"Yes you did" said Rapunzel quietly. "You never loved me only the flower in my hair". She was suddenly met with Casey who crawled onto her lap and nuzzled her. Giggling she petted the dragon who started to purr. "She likes you, I told you she's like a cat and purring is a cats happy noise" said Sparky as everyone had to admit even the vikings that it was an adorable_

 **Soon after two part and Gothel leaves,we turn back to see the Stabbington brothers and Flynn running through the forest when Flynn stops.**

 **Flynn panicking and upset**

 _Everyone looks concerned, on the edge of there seats._

 **Flynn holds up a wanted poster of him with a ridiculous nose**

 _Everyone fell off there seats in laughter (Pitch only smirked). Flynn went even more red at Sparky writing some down a cruel smile on her face 'im dead' he thought._

 **Yes, yes you are Flynn. Im sorry I haf to end the chapter here but I've been busy with school and homework. Im going to try to update again before the end of the week. Plz R &R, and please check out my other storys. Love you all, my loyal readers. XXX Sparky**


	7. Chapter 7 Tangled part 6

**Hey readers, the new chapter is here! I am so sorry for the long wait, I have updated all my other story's aswell as this one to apologise. Thank you guys for all your reviews, favs and follows. If you have any song requests for any of the movies please leave them in your reviews because I need some ideas. Pitch do the disclaimer.**

 **Pitch: Sparky doesn't own ROTG, HTTYD, Brave or Tangled only her story.**

 **Me: Enjoy readers.**

 **Shabbingtons yell that no ones cares about Flynns nose**

 _"I care" yells Flynn not helping his situation what so ever._

 **Flynn glares saying there posters looked amazing**

 _"I've herd of people complain about wanted posters but this is a first" drawled Hiccup._

 _"Not really I've seen it happen. Done it myself once." said Sparky which shocked people. "You've had a wanted poster" asked Merida to which the half human said "Still do and a bounty". "Yeah right, how much?" said Flynn curiously. She took out a piece of paper from her pocket "Lighting swords wanted Alive reward £500, 000" She recited and shrugged not seeing how big it was and turned back to the screen._

 **One of the brothers rips the poster while Flynn stuffs his into his satchel. They run into a clearing at a dead end, they have to go up to continue.**

 **Flynn says he'll give them a boost to get up when they dont trust him**

 _"Its because of all you've been through that they don't trust you" says North._

 **Both brothers shoot Flynn a deadpan** **n deadpaned ow**

 _"See I was right, I felt it in my belly" Yelled North causing Bunny to groan and everyone to laugh and look confused._

 **The Stabbington brothers help Flynn up and ask for him to help them. Flynn smirks sh** **ows the satchel that he took off one of them and runs.**

 _"See this is why they didn't trust you? said Hiccup_

 **Captain Guard commands his guards. Ma** **ximus whines to the oth** **er horses the same thing. There continue the chase but Flynn manages to lose all of the guards except the captain.**

 _"Go Flynn" said the kids_

 _"Go me" yelled Flynn, ,cheering for his onscreen self._

 **The guard was tossed off Maximus who continues to chase Flynn who tazarn style swong on a vine onto his saddle.**

 **Flynn trys to make Maximus obey him.**

 _"Stupid dumb animal" muttered Flynn who was than face to face with a angry Sparky. "Do remember your in a room with dragons and a half cat with a wanted poster, it would save your life to not make comments like that" That shut him up._

 **Maximus sees the satchel and tries to grab it.**

 **"** _Go Maximus"yelled the Captain guard which made the horse look proud while Flynn pouted._

 **During there struggle the satchel falls onto a tree branch hanging off a cliff. The two fight to get it but Flynn reaches it first and holds it up.**

 **Flynn: cheers but the b** **ranch snaps and both man and horse plummet.**

 _Everyone bursts out laughing at the comical face they both had. Said horse and teen sink into there seats, identical annoyed looks on there faces._

 **Flynn runs away from Maximus who acts like a bloodhound, trying to sniff him out.**

 _"So Sparkys half cat and half human" Said Jack"That means Maximus is" Continued Sparky"half horse and half dog" They both said in unison causing Maximus to look offended and Hiccup to tilt his head saying "Makes sense"._

 **Flynn makes it to the hidden place of Rapunzels tower and climbs up it.**

 _"It was a big day, right Punzie?" said Merida making Flynn and Rapunzel blush but smile at the memory._

 **Flynn finally safe is hit.**

 **CLANG!**

 _Both Winter spirits flinch along with Hiccup. Everyone else looked torn between laughing at the face Flynn did when he got hit and worried for him._

 **He falls over, reavealing Rapunzel with a frying pan in her hand and screams, hiding behind the manikin. She stares at Flynn and Pascal motions at the 'Men with pointy teeth picture' making claws with his paws. Using the end of the frying pan she lifts up his lips revealing normal teeth. Ra** **punzel looks at Flynn in confusion**

 _"I can't believe I believed her" whispered Rapunzel. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and saw Merida and Sparky. "Don't beat yourself up about it lass, now you know she was wrong." said Merida. "You couldn't have known, you hadn't seen a man before but now you know" said Sparky. Girls of Spring, Summer and Winter than hugged each other before sitting down._

 **She moved a bit of hair from Flynns face but than seeing him awake she...**

 **CLANG!**

 _Flynn flinched whilst Rapunzel smiled sheepishly. Sparky than got up "Its late, lets stop here." Everyone walked up to there rooms leaving Sparky and Pitch. "Im not telling, I don't have to" said Sparky crossing her arms and began walking away. Pitch looked her in the eyes, features softening "You know I don't mean that, the other thing". She froze and turned around "I just met my other seasonal siblings this shouldn't consern them. They've had hard lives without me telling them of my small kidnapping". He grabbed her arm gently "I just want you to remember, its ok to trust and have friends again" she shook her head "bye grandfather" and walked into the shadows disappearing. Not knowning someone had herd. 'She had helped me now I'll do the same'._

 **That's all for now guys. Tune in next time to find out more. Please R &R Sparky XXX**


	8. Chapter 8 Tangled part 7

**Hey guys, I know its very early to update but I saw all those favs and follows I was so happy I thought I'd update. That and my friend has evil puppy dog eyes. If you have any ideas for songs for any of the movies feel free to leave them in your reviews. I read all of them and they make my day. Thank you my lovely loyal readers, your the reasons I became a fanfiction author. Sandy can you do the disclaimer plz.**

 **Sandy: *in big yellow letters* Sparky doesn't own ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, Tangled or any of the characters only herself and Casey.**

 **Me:Enjoy**

 _"Alright here we go" Said Sparky as everyone settled down eating breakfast._

 **We than see Rapunzel trying many times to get Flynn into the closet but failing each and every time. Until finally she got him in and put a chair in front of the door keeping it shut.**

 _"That's one way to capture someone" said the Captain Guard._

 **Rapunzel cheers about how she has a person in her closet.**

 _"That doesn't sound creepy at all" Says Sparky, Jack and Hiccup all in unison before looking at each other and smiling._

 **Rapunzel faces the mirror, proud and spins frying pan and it hits her in the head**

 _Cue wince and flinchs from everyone._

 **She notices a light in the reflection and finds Flynns satchel and takes out tye crown. Unsure she puts it on her wrist but at the shake Pascal gives her she looks through the diamond. Another shake. Rapunzel than puts it on her head.**

 _"Feels like a part of you didn't it" said Sparky "But you don't know why and when you took it off you feel different." said Jack "Like apart of you was missing" said both of them. "How did you know? " asks Rapunzel, her response was for Sparky to take off a chain on her neck and make it bigger into a wooden staff and Jack to hold a identical one except with no flame patterns. "That's how we feel and we thought you would two"._

 **Another shake**

 _Everyone laughs at Pascal who hides in Rapunzels hair, not before hitting Flynn._

 **Gothel calls to Rapunzel to let down her hair**

 **Rapunzel hides the crown and satchel in a pot before "dragging the old hag "**

 **Gothel tells her she has a big surprise**

 **Rapunzel: *looks at the closet* saying so does she**

 **Gothel in a singy song baby voice that hers is bigger**

 _"She's not a baby you know." Said Merida looking at Gothel in disgust. "800 years Gothy and ya still can't talk proply" Said Sparky imitating a scolding old lady, using her staff as a walking stick._

 **Rapunzel copies the singy song voice whispering that she seriously doubts it.**

 **Gothel declares thar she founund my parsnips and is making hazelnut soup for dinner,favourite.**

 **Rapunzel tries to explain again but is interrupted by her mother whosays she hates leaving Rapunzel after a fight when She hasn't done any wrong.**

 _Sparky's eyes glow green and she growls " You've done nothing wrong? Nothing wrong, are you seriously that thick that you don't realise that it IS your fault!" She was flying and her few flames were on her hair but she took no notice, untilJack calmed her down but she still glared, the glowing had gone but the fury was still there._

 **Rapunzel hand iches to the closet door**

 **Rapunzel tells her Mother, that shes strong enough to handle myself out there which each word very word getting her closer to the closet door***

 **Gothel denies it**

 _"And yet, theres a guy in her closet" drawled Hiccup getting Gothel to glare at him. Surprisingly to Hiccup, Stoick glared back at her with, protectivness shining in his eyes._

 **Rapunzel tries over and over to explain till Gothel snaps yelling that Rapunzel will never leave the tower, she sighs complaining about now looking like the bad guy.**

 _"So you were the good guy before, when you stole a baby from her parents for 18 years just to keep yourself looking old which isn't working because your old and ugly either way" Said Merida, Sparky, Jack, Hiccup, Astrid and Flynn._

 _ **Rapunzel lies to save herself and asks for paint instead of her real wish.**_

 _"Lieing to protect yourself, good call" said Sparky and Hiccup both looking at each other causing others to realise (Berkians and Pitch) and wonder (everyone else) how many times they did lie to protect themselves as they both did lie and use sarcasm in these situations._

 **Gothel asks if Raounzel is ok with her leaving for 3 days to get the paint and Rapunzel says that shes always safe in the tower.**

 _Rapunzel quickly shakes her head._

 **Gothel says she loves her flower the most and leaves**

 _"Yeah, you really did love your 'flower' most" Said Rapunzel wiping tears out of her eyes._

 **Once she is gone Rapunzel darts away from the window to the closet, frying pan in hand and opens the door. Flynn tumbles forward and facepalms (literally) onto the ground.**

 _Flynn mock glares at Rapunzel who looks sheepish._

 **A few seconds later, we see Flynn in a chair with Rapunzel's hair tied around him. Pascal trys to wake him up by slapping him until finally he sticks his tongue into his ear. Flynn screams**

 _"And I thought my alarm clock was bad" said Jamie, meanwhile Flynn and Pascal were having a glaring contest._

 **Flynn wakes up to find himself trapped in hair.**

 _"No, its rope that seems to look EXACTLY like hair" drawled Hiccup and Sparky in unison. Jack mock glared at Hiccup, "Hey, that's are thing."Hiccup and Sparky bpth caught on and Sparky smirked and walked right up to him "Sorry bro, looks like your gonna need a new twin and before everyone goes bonkers and I have to say bye to my hearing we are twins because we were made spirits at the same time. But you could have guessed I mean come on matching hoodies, snow white hair, identical staffs and ice powers you did have a lot of hints." Said Sparky_

 **Following the trail of hair, we see Rapunzel hiding in the shadows.**

 **Rapunzel timidly says that his struggling is pointless and that she knows why hes here to his confusion.**

 _"Ok guys that's enough for now, you can all go into the games/training room and play for a while and we'll start off again, no hurting the dragons or each other or else." Said Sparky and they all agreed understanding that getting the on the spirits bad side was a bad idea considering she did have a lot of weopons on her aswell as dueling cards (Love Yugioh Arc V) but being the idiot he is Snotlout had to say "Or else what?" all he received was frozen flame hitting the wall and burning it. "Or you'll find out why I have a bounty" and with that everyone left. 'Looks like she's got it under control but just in case, I'll stick around after all what mother would I be if I didn't. Besides someone has to make sure my Father dosen't give everybody nightmares.'_

 **I think you've all guessed who the voice is. Virtual cookies for everyone who has, I hope you enjoyed this chapter I did try to make it long. Please Review if you like. XXX Sparky**


	9. Chapter 9 Tangled part 8

**Hey everyone *doges the foying tomatoes* Ok I deserved that for not updating in ages but to make it up to you lovely people who for god knows what reason still put up me me im gonna make this chapter longer. Please R &R it makes my day and don't forget to hit the fav/follow button. Baby Tooth do the disclaimer please. **

**Baby Tooth: Sparky doesn't own ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, Tangled or any of the characters used except this story, her and her OC's.**

 **Casey: And me**

 **Me: *laughs and gives her a fish* Yes and you, enjoy guys.**

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _"Jack you cheater!" yelled Jamie as said winter teen blasted his character off the stage winning three times in a row. Jack just smirked and twirled the 3ds in his hands "Its because I have mad skills" at that point Sparky had walked in and herd them "Mad skills in what?" she said looking at the pair. "Jack keeps beating me in Super Smash Bros, I think he's cheating" Said Jamie accusingly while Jack just laughed. Sparky took the ds off Jamie and changed the character to Rosalina and luma while Jack stayed as Link. What felt like hours but was only a few minutes,_

 _Link was blasted out the stadium and Rosalina stood victorious. "I think im the one with mad skills, Jacky. Alright everyone get back to the cinema room so we can continue watching." Everyone, including the frost teen with the damaged ego followed her back and sat down._

 **Flynn flirts wih Rapunzel who gets frustrated**

 _"So let me guess this straight, you wake up tied to a chair by 70ft full of hair and instead of trying to get out you flirt with the one who tied you up?" Said Hiccup looking at Flynn like he'd just announced he was a night fury. Flynn for his part just shrugged_

 **Rapunzel demands to know who eke knows about her**

 _"See she's doing it properly" said Merida, Flynn pouts while Rapunzel giggles._

 **Flynn realises his satchel is gone And asks Rapunzel who says its hidden. He finds it and we ar** **e suddenly bought to outside the tower where a loud clang is herd**

 _Everybody looked torn between feeling sorry for Flynn and laughing. Jack, Sparky and the other teens outright laughed till they nearly fell of there seats._

 **Flynn has pascals tongue was in his ear again, shakes him off annoyed**

 _"Worst wake up call ever" grumbled the theif._

 **Rapunzel asks what Flynn wants with her hair cinfusing him further and he says all he wants to is get out of her hair, literally.**

 _"Now he pays attention" said Sparky, amusement shining in her crimson pools as Flynn blushed and ducked his head, embaressed._

 **Rapunzel confused he doesn't 't want her hair. Flynn confused on why he woul want her hair.**

 _"Did you just shorten like your entire on screen appearance in 11 words?" deadpanned Hiccup. "Im just talented in that way" boasted Flynn ignoring all the 'seriously' looks he was getting_

 **Rapunzel confides with Pascal and what to do.**

 _"Im glad I went with you" Said Rapunzel._

 **Flynn mean whike is struggling**

 **Rapunzel offers a deal with him**

 **Flynn turns to look at her painting but collapses along with the chair**

 _Flynn rubs his head and nose as he remembers that incident 'Why are they all of me being stupid '._

 **Rapunzel ask if he knows what they are shows him her painting of the 'floating lights'**

 **Flynn says its the lantern thing they do for the princess**

 _"And this here folks ia where the absolutely hard answer was found. How in seasons can you mistake them for stars Gothy. " Said Sparky, at the beginning it was the voice of a game show host but than just sounded teasingly and annoyed by the end._

 **Rapunzel happy, says he will** **act as her guide, take her to these lanterns and return her home safely. Then, and only then, will she him the satchel to you.**

 _Sparky nods and gives Rapunzel a thumbs up "Nice idea, punzie"._

 _ **Flynn refuses and Rapunzel p**_ _ **ulls him up**_

 _"The floor thanks you for that" said Sparky and Jack._

 **Rapunzel persuades him with the promise he'll get his satchel back.** _._

 _Sparky and Merida looked at Rapunzel with a new respect. They both tossed there hair back and said "Girl power"._

 **Flynn rethinks it and agrees.**

 _"No! I think like Flynn, im losing my smartness. Noooo!" yelled a very distraught and dramatic viking._

 _"Aah so he can be taught" said Pitch and Sparky the former scaring a few people who'd forgotten he was there. Both spirts shared a smile which no one but the four saw but kept it to themselves._

 **Rapunzel say how whe never breaks a promise and Flynn does the smoulder**

 _Everyone laughs, Flynn pouts which got more laughter out of everyone. '"Guys we are gonna take a small break, mainly so Flynn can fix his face". Said Sparky as everyone started to chat about there favourite parts or just sulk like Flynn was doing._

 **Thats all for now folks. I hope you all enjoyed, I will try to update again either tomorrow or Saturday so keep an eye out. Love you all my loyal readers *gives you all cookies* and if you have any songs you want in Tangled I'd love to hear what ideas you have XXX Sparky**


	10. Chapter 10 Tangled part 9

**Hey, readers I'm back. Now if any of you have read my others stories you would know my phone which I use to write all my stories on has…passed on after a tragic accident and because of that and the fact have mock exams next week I have had no time to write on my dad's laptop. Updated all my stories just need to do this one.**

 **Third persons POV**

 **A girl appeared, her** **hair down reaching just past her knees, bangs covering her right eye, mini skater dress which is white with a creamy pink band around my waist, slightly puffed on skirt with creamy pink on the bottom, the sleeves stop a few inches from her wrists with creamy pink along with a V shape near the top of the dress, white knee leggings, white over the knee boots with a flat bottom and holding a white and creamy pink helmet. She also had a white bag and a butterfly and key necklace and bracelet.** **Sparky turned to her smiling widely "everyone this is Rocks she's a close friend of mine and practically my sister". Rocks turned to everyone and smiled.**

 **"** **I'm also a member of the GMAD, spirit of dimensions, rider of Snowflake the deadly seasonal nader" she pointed to said dragon that was playing with Casey. "I'm here to watch the movies with you guys" a gold and silver chair appeared next to Sparky's and she sat down and they pressed play.**

Flynn not sure why his smoulder isnt working.

 **"** **Flynn I think your face is broken" said Rocks, everyone started laughing as Flynn sunk into his eat pouting. "Its breaking again" sung Sparky.**

Flynn finally agrees to take Rapunzel to the lanterns. Shes so happy she drops the chair holding Flynn. The chair hits the ground squishing his nose, Flynn complains that she broke his "smoulder'

 **"Im pretty sure it was already broke" said Rocks**

Flynn climbs down the tower and waits for Rapunzel who is nervous

Rapunzel: Is on window ledge starts to sing and jumps and lands on grass

 **Everyone, even the dragons and Pitch start clapping at the smiling princess on and off screen.**

Rapunzel sings about her surrondings, of the grass and dirt and how it feels to be free

 **Both Rapunzel and Merida shared a smile than, as they understood just how amazing this feeling was.**

Rapunzel running, and racing, and, dancing, and chasing. And leaping, and bounding her , hair flying as she sings about doing all of this thst her , heart pounding. And how she'll go splashing, and reeling and feeling. And this is when her life begins.

 **"** **That was…cool" said Hiccup smiling even if the concept of breaking into song randomly was still confusing to him.**

Rapunzel yelling and laughing abouthow she cant believe she left the tower

 **"** **Believe it Punzy, you did it" said Jack smiling at her. Flynn smiled two till he realised what he did and hid behind his seat.**

Rapunzel argues with herself going from happy to sad in an instant.

 **"** **Rapunzel, are you arguing with yourself?" asks Rocks to the blushing blonde who nods. "Its perfectly normal lass after the life you've had" said…Gobber who was polishing his belt buckle and noticed everyone looking at him "What?" he asked and then everyone learned not to underestimate him because he was smarter than they thought.**

Flynn points out that he noticed that she seems at war with herself.

 **"** **AAAAHHH I THINK LIKE FLYNN!" Yelled Rocks dramatically fainting in horror.**

 **Sorry about the length but understand its almost midnight and im writing this cos I just felt that bad I couldn't sleep even with my Yoshi Plushi. I'll try to update again soon. XXX Sparky**


	11. Chapter 11 Tangled part 10

**Hey guys, its update time yay!. I hope you guys enjoy this and check out my other stories and my other account joint with my sister its called SparkyPsychoBlaze. Anyway please don't forget to R &R, Fav, Follow. Rocks do the disclaimer please. **

**Rocks : Sparky doesn't own ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, Tangled or any or** **any** **of the characters only this story. Me: Enjoy**

 **"** **Ok everyone, I think Rocks ok so lets continue" said Sparky pressing play.**

Rapunzel sniffling, Flynn tells her that what shes doing, this little bit of rebellion is good for her

 **"** **What are you up two Rider" said Sparky and Rocks, frowning at his change of tone.**

Rapunzel confused, Flynn slowly manipulates her telling her she'd crush Gothels sould and break her heart.

 **"** **I take it back Gothel totally does" Said Flynn glaring at Gothel who glared back.**

 **"** **Wouldn't she need to have both those things first?" Said Hiccup causing everyone to laugh.**

Rapunzel realises Flynn is right and he carefuly thinks his next steps by letting hervout of there deal. Saying thst they should just turn around and get her home. That he'll get back his satchel and Rapunzel would get back a mother-daughter relationship back

 **"** **You really are a theif, very sneaky" remarked Merida. "What can I say, it's a gift" said Flynn doing a dramatic bow, Rocks looked at him "if hes a gift I'd hate to see the curse" cue laughter and a blushing and fuming Flynn.**

Rapunzel however disagrees and that shes seeing those complaining about What is it going to take to get his satchel back.

 **"** **You take her to the lanterns!" Yelled…pretty much everybody except Gothel and Flynn, heck even the dragons were roaring it.**

A ruffling sound in nearby bush and Rapunzel hides behind Flynn afraid of it being ruffiams or thugs and is embarrassed to see a bunny

 **The teens fall over laughing their heads off**

Flynn deadpans aboutthe bunny being dangerous and thst they'd leave out going to places with ruffians and thugs in them.

 **"** **You're going to go somewhere with ruffians and thugs now aren't you" Deadpanned Sparky, Hiccup and Jack.**

Flynn pauses saying he knows a good plsce to eat and we cut to where Maximus searches for Flynn and encounters Gothel.

Gothel recognises him to be a palace horse and hurriedly goes to the tower calling for Rapunzel.

*no response*

 **"** **Rapunzel isn't here right now, don't leave a message after the beep" Said Sparky than she walked up to Gothel and screamed "BEEEEEP!" making the witch jump 6ft in the air.**

 **And that's all for now guys, stay tuned for more updates and if you liked let me know. Im trying to write my chapters longer so what did ya think?. Till than my lovely readers XXX Sparky**


	12. Chapter 12 Tangled part 11

**Hey, readers now I know this update is early but I wanted to write a long chapter because I realised how slow this story is going. Also I don't appreciate being called a Mary Sue I was upset after reading that and I know everyone can have an opinion but that hurt. Please remember to Fav/Follow/ Review and check out my other storys.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the movies, characters or songs used only my OC's.**

 **After Sparky was done yelling she sat down smirking at Gothel who glared.**

Gothel looked around the tower before spotting Flynn's satchel under a stair

" **Wow, great hiding place blondie" said Flynn knowing he wouldn't have looked there. "Thanks" said Rapunzel both smiling at the other before turning away.**

Gothel picks it up finding the crown and Flynn's wanted poster, growls in rage (it sounded like it) and gets a dagger out the draw

 **Everyone backed away from Gothel.**

Flynn shows Rapunzel the snuggly duckling convincing her its safe and "yaying"

 **"** **So that's what Flynn whould look like if he was the Jokers twin, you learn something new everyday" said Sparky, she explained it to the others and soon they were laughing.**

They walk inside and the ruffians and thugs inside scare Rapunzel and Flynn sees and makes it worse by making her smell the air of the pub.

 **"** **Ahhh the smell" said Fergus, Gobber and Stoic looking dreamily.**

Rapunzel fasps and runs. A guy whistles seeing her locks sayingv that's a lot of hair

Flynn tells Rapunzel she should probably go home if shes scared .

 **"** **You are about as subtle as a car crash" muttered Sparky shaking her head.**

Pub door is slammed shut a guy holding up Flynns wanted poster. Flynn moves the guys finger off the middle of the poster seeing his long nose and complains.

 **Everyone laughed, Flynn pouts.**

All thugs argue about what to do with the reward

 **"** **Aww Flynnarella has fanboys" said Rocks laughing.**

Rapunzel begs them to stop aswell as Flynn but it continues till Raounzel yells to put it down

*silence*

 **"** **Dang Punzie you got some lungs" said Sparky covering her sensitive cat ears.**

Rapunzel begs them to let Flynn go and thst if they hsd dreams took. Hook approaches Rapunzel threateningly but then stops

Hook: I had a dream…once*swings axe and it hits above a boy who starts playing the accordion and he sings I've gotta dream with the other thugs joining in.

 **While the thugs had been singing on screen the girls: Merida, Sparky, Astrid, Rocks and Rapunzel were also singing with them off screen.**

 **Both sets of singers finished and everyone cheered.**

One guy runs in with the guards

 **"** **Uh we forgot about that" murmured Flynn nervously**

Rapunzel and Flynn hide under table as the capt gard walks in demsnding for Rider. Flynn sees the stabbingtons and gasps, Hook leads Rapunzel and Flynn to a hidden passage telling them to live there dreams, well Rapunzel's because Flynn's sucks. They hand the short drunk man to the guards saying its Flynn.

 **"** **You know" said Rocks walking up to Flynn and pretending to inspect him "That little guy does look like you".**

Guard says theres no sign of Rider as Maximus opens door walking in and finds the secret passageway.

 **And that's all for now guys sorry for leaving it there. I'll try to update again soon. XXX Sparky**


	13. Chapter 13 Tangled part 12

**Hey readers, its update time. I want to thank you guys for your favs and follows to this story it was awesome to see how much people liked this idea. Though please remember to R &R it really helps and I love getting feedback from you guys. Gothel do the disclaimer please.**

 **Gothel: Sparky doesn't own Tangled, Brave, ROTG, HTTYD or any of the characters used only her OC's and this story.**

 **Me: Enjoy and as always check out my other story's and my second account that I have with my sister its SparkyPsychoBlaze. Oh yeah please check her story's out as well on ff net and watt pad she's Wolven WhiteRabbit.**

 **"I look nothing like that!" yelled Flynn to which Rocks smirked "Yup you do". Flynn sunk in his seat but the smirk never left the dimension spirits face.**

 _The guards go into the secret passage way, the_ _Guard lefr points wepeon at twins, one hits him to the floor and they use the weapon to escape. Shorty sees Gothel and flirts till a dagger is at his neck._

 **Everyone glared at Gothel who smirked at Shorty, said drunk man hid.**

 _Flynn congratulates Rapunzel for what she did and she asks about his past which he declines to answer saying that he'd rather hear hers instead listing what can and can ask. Her hair and mother_

 **"She's not really much of a mother if you ask, well everyone" said Astrid getting nods.**

 _Rapunzel corrects Flynn when he calls Pascal a frog._

 **And that's why Pascal's tongue ended up in Flynns ear...again.**

 _Rapunzel: Chameleon._

 _Flynn say that here's his question if you wanted to see the lanterns so badly, why haven't you gone before._

 **"She can't answer, than she'd have to talk about her hair and her 'mother' " said Rocks doing air quotes on the mother part.**

 _Rapunzel stammers for an answe when she sees the guards and asks who thy are and is told that they dont like Flynn_

 **The two cracks off knuckles in the Tangled section made him pale.**

 _The palace guards appeara she asks the same qyesrion getting same answer, asks the same whenMaximus shows up so Flynn says that they all dont like him._

 **"But I like you Flynn" Said Rapunzel innocently. He went bright red in response and hid his face. "Are you ok Flynn?" She asked her face close to his, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful her forest green eyes were. "Y-yeah im fine" he said. Meanwhile Rocks was internally squealing already in matchmaker mode.**

 _Rapunzel swings herself to a nearby rock while Flynn_ _, smacks guards away with the frying pan when Maximus draws a sword and they fight. Flynn lets the horse know its the weridst thing hes ecer done just as his frying pan was flicked away._

 _Rapunzel's ha_ _ir wraps around his hand and she pulls him, she warns him to look out butsge dant stop himbfor crashes or destroys. Kay_

 _Flynn slammsd into a plank*_

 **Everyone winced**

 _Maximus hits the plankon dam to get to Rapunzel who_ _jumps just before maximus can catch her, and they escape into a cave just before the engraved is sealed shut by boulders_

 **And that's all for now folks stay tuned next time. XXX Sparky**


	14. Chapter 14 Tangled part 13

**Hey readers, *doges flying tomatos* ok im really sorry for how long its taken me to update. I've been busy and i have been having trouble with some of my other storys.I hope you can forgive me, please don't forget to R &R and please enjoy. Eleanor can you do the discalimer please.**

 **Eleanor: Sparky doesnt own Brave,ROTG,Tangled or HTTYD. She only owns this story and her OC's and has permission from Animal Angle Rocks to include her in this story.**

 _Flynn dives in a couple of times but cant see anything, Rapunzel tries to but_ _but Flynn pulls her back saying its_ _no use its pitch-black down there._

 **All turn to look at Pitch, "It looks nothing like him" says Jack**

 _Rapunzel blames herself for what happened and sobs. Flynn smiles softly and says Eugene, that his real name is Eugene Fitzherbert._

 **"Heh...it not as bad as my name" said Hiccup which made Flynn smile a bit and Stoic to frown.**

 _Rapunzel mumbles that she has magic hair that glows when she sings says it louder and sings as the water rises above them. Flynn un_ _derwater as Rapunzel's hair glows and gasps finding a hole an remove the rocks and escape_

 **Everyone but Gothel, Stabbingtons cheer.**

 _Both cough after surfacing Rapunzel happy to be alive and Flynn freaking out about her hair until Rapunzel snaps him out of it._

 **"You were freaking out" said Rocks shaking her head "seriously her hair glowed, keep up already".**

 _Rapunzel tells him it doesn't just glow_

 **"Its freak out the theif day" Announced Sparky**

 _Flynn sees pascal creepy smiling at him and gulps We cu_ _t to the Stabbingtons who are yelling about killing Rider when Gothel appears amd tells them to stop acting like wild dogs chasing there tails and think for a second._

 **"Oooooh! BURN! " Yelled the teens. "Point one to the ugly hag" said Rocks.**

 _They see the satchel and draw swords, Gothel simply laughs and throws it too them saying that if thats all they desired she'd be off. She tempts them with wealth and revenge and they agree to her plan._

 **"I hate to say it but she's good" said Sparky noting how Gothel was anoyying but she was sneaky. Flynn paled at that point and the Stabbingtons grinned evilly.**

 _We cut back to Rapunzel who is wrappingher hair around his injured hand tells him not to freak out and sings. Flynn gasps in horror as he sees hes hand healed._

 **"Oh no! Your hand is healed! Whatever shall we do about this horrific thing!" Yells Hiccup falling dramatically, Astrid rolls her eyes but is smiling and the others laugh. Gothel glares at on screen Rapunzel for using her flower on some theif.**

 _Flynn tries and fails to hide hes freaking out and asks about how long her hair could do that._

 **"Yup hes definetly not freaking out" drawled Sparky,Flynn blushes.**

 _Rapunzel tells him it has been for like, forever and shows him the brown strand of hair saying that people tried to cut it and when they do it turns brown and loses its power and its because of it she never left her tower. Flynn asks if she's going to go back._

 **"No im not" Said Rapunzel hugging her real mother close.**

 _Rapunzel changes the subject and asks about Eugene Fitzerherbert_

 _Flynn tells her about a book_ _he used to read to all the younger kids at the orphanage, The tales of Flynnigan Rider'. About a swashbuckling rougue, richest man alive, not bad with the ladies,either. Rapunzel asks if he was a theif two and finds that this man had lots of money to do whatever he wanted and for an orphan with nothing it seemed like a better option._

 **"Makes sense, you wanted to be as amazing as him and by taking his name you were almost taking that identity" Said Sparky and Flynn nodded.**

 _Flynn tries to be cool as he was blabbering about his life story. Tells Rapunzelnot to tell anyone as a mans fake reputation was all he had. He than leaves to get firewood._

 **"Smmoooth~" called Hiccup sarcasm dripping off every letter.**

 _Rapunzel says before he goes thar she likes Eugene Fitzerherbert a lot better than Flynn Rider. Flynn smiles before leaving and Gothel appears. Rapunzel asks how she found her too wutch Gothel said she just followedthe sound of complete and utter betrayal._ _._

 **Sparky practically hissed in anger, "You, betrayed?...im the guardian of betrayal and the only one betrayed was Rapunzel. She was a victim, a toy in your plan and if i didnt already know your fate I'd end you right here and now" Her eyes flashed yellow and purple and the power she radiated showed just how dangerous she was. Rocks rubbed her back and sat her down comforting her best friend/sister so she didnt blow up Gothel.**

 _Rapunzel tries to convince her mother to lether stay as shes gone on an anazing jiurney abd met someone Gothel uses sarcasm to say how proud she is of Rapunzel being with a theif and says there_

 **"Hey?! Sarcasm is my thing" Yelled angry Hiccup**

 _Rapunzel tells her Mother, she thinks that he likes her_

 **And thats all for now folks i made it longer so i hope i made up for taking forever to write. XXX Sparky**


	15. Chapter 15 Tangled Finale

**Hey readers, im eally sorry for the whole mess with chapters but it has been sorted and i hope you can forgive me, please don't forget to R &R and please enjoy. Nort cann you do the discalimer please.**

 **North: Sparky doesnt own Brave,ROTG,Tangled or HTTYD. She only owns this story and her OC's and has permission from Animal Angle Rocks to include her in this story.**

 _Gothel tells Rapunzel that the idea of Flynn liking her is demented_

 **Flynn glares st Gothel "its not demented because i like her!" He yells and Rapunzel smiles shocked. "Is that true, Eugene" he turns to her and smiles as a yes and also because she used his real name. Both were close yo kissing but eeped and looked away blushing.**

 _Rapunzel tries to tell her mother she loves him when she is insulted and Gothel sings her Rapunzel knows best song telling her to put Flynn to the test giving her his satchel and dissapearing. Rapunzel comflicted on what to do starts to sing if only. When she finishes Flynn arrives._

 **Flynn sighs sadly if only he'd gotten there sooner than she woukdnt bw so torn in two.**

 _We cut to next morning where Flynn wakes upto see Maximus and is dragged off by him. Rapunzel is woken up by the noise and follows, treating Maximus to drop the theif treating the horse as a dog. Compliments him and he joins them. They make it the village where Rapunzel's hair gets stuck andvis braided by some yiung girls._

 **Sparky smiled and waved her staff and ice flowers appeared in the blondes hair and fashioned it into a long braid like the one on screen. Rapunzel thanked and hugged the winter spirit who froze before hugging back. Pitch smiled while an unseen figure glared.**

 _Rapunzel spots a mosiac of the king and queen with a baby girl with blonde hair and green eyes that look like hers.._

 ** _"Thats me?" Asked Rapunzel and her real parents nodded and she smiled.._**

 _Later on we see Flynn and Rapunzel set off into a boat to get a good view of the lanterns. Rapunzel is nervous and we see the first lantern set off into the sky along with my others. Rapunzel watches the scene in wonder and inwardly sings, that after all those years this is where shes ment to be. Flynn is also inwardly singing about finally seeing the world as it should be and how Rapunzel is with him. Both face each other and sing out loud. That atlast they've seen the light and how it feels the fog has lifted now that everythings different now that they see each other. They go into kiss but Flynn falters seeing the Stabbingtons._

 **The audience paled and the Stabbingtons smirked.**

Flynn gives them back the crown butcis knocked out. They grab Raounzel saying Flynn told them about her secret and had left, showingvher him sailing away. Gothel appears and "fights" the Stabbingtons and takes a distraught Rapunzel home.

 **Realising what happened Rapunzel pulled away from Flynn but Sparky told her to stay put as it wasnt as it seemed.**

 _Gothel takes all the flowers out of Rapunzel's hair and leaves the room. Rapunzel stares at the ceiling and at the Crona symbol and starts to notice that in all her paintings its been painted in. She thinks and a memory of her as an infant in a crib with a mobile of the crona sun is seen with slightly blurred images of her real parents. The king and Queen, she was tge lost princess._

 ** _Once again the royal family shared a hug._**

 _We cut to Flynn who is being led away by guards, finds the Stabbingtons cell and dwmands them for answers and realises Rapunzel is in danger. We cut back to the tower where Rapunzel confronts Gothel with tge new information and turnsto leave when Gothels mother disguise dissapears and she grabs her. We are now back with Flynn who thanks to the Snuggly duckling guys escapes and is now ridingon Maximus to escape._

 ** _Everyone cheers for onscreen Flynn who has now made it into the tower but all freeze when seeinga tied up and gagged Rapunzel. Sophie and scottish triplets cry and cling to there older siblings._**

 _Flynn is then stabbed in the chest by Gothel and hitsthe ground. Rapunzel after begging and peading to be able to heal himis abiut to do so. Flynn tells Rapunzel that she was his new dream before picking up a broken pieceof the mirror and cuts off her hair. It all turns brown into a pixie cut and the power fades, becauseof it Gothel starts aging rapidly and Pascal makes her trip and she falls from the tower and fades._

 **"Ding" started Sparky, "Dong" said Jack "The witch is dead!" They both yelled in perrfect creepy uinson. Gotgel watvhed in horror and outrage.**

 _Flynn goes still_

 **The happy mood quickly faded into sorrow and Rapumzel clung to Flynn sobbing.**

 _Rapunzel sobs, one tear falls on Flyns cheek and it glows. A golden glow surronds him and he wakes up "you know i have a thing for brunettes._

 **Both Rapunzels, both off and on screen embraced him in a hug and the audience cheered. Off screem Rapunzel "dont yiu ever scare me like that again" and eith that she kissed him on the lips and he kissed back. Sparky was waving a flag that said 'The Rugene Ship had sailed: and Rocks was playing beauty and the beast as the new couple held the other.**

We watch Rapunzel reunite with her parents as there daughter and Flynn saying they all lived happily ever after.

 **The screen went blsck as the movie finished. "The next movie is..."**

 **And thats for you guys to decide, im gonna put up a poll on my profile for votes and next week it will be closed. Hope you all stick around for the rest XXX Sparky**


	16. Chapter 16 ROTG Part 1

**Hey readers, its time for an update. Thank you to everyone who voted on the poll, please don't forget to R &R and please enjoy. And the results are in! Tooth,can you do the discalimer please.**

 **Tooth: Sparky doesnt own Brave,ROTG,Tangled or HTTYD. She only owns this story and her OC's and has permission from Animal Angle Rocks to include her in this story.**

 **"Rise of the guardians" Everyone looked at North, Bunny, Sandy and Tooth and took there seats as the screen flickered to life.**

 _The first thing we hear is "Darkness was the first thing I remember, it was dark, it was cold and I was scared" the voice is Jacks._

 **Concerned looks were given to the winter spirit who just looked down.**

 _Jack continued "But than, than I saw the moon. It was so big and so bright that it just seemed to chase the darkness away and when it did. I wasnt scared anymore" and we see Jack being lowered onto the lake. Another figure (cos well im in here too, dont like dont read) rose up aswell, a girl who had an uncanny resemblance to Jack. The audience were shocked to see Sparky there too._

 **The guardians smiled but were shocked to see Jack and his sister glaring at the moon with intense hatered.**

 _Looking around confused, he walks around and finds two wooden sheppards staff, tapping it one with his toe it coats in frost. Sparky gasps and picks the other one, it coats in frost and flames, Jack picks his up and a jet of ice magic shoots out and he nearly drops it in suprise. Both exchange grins and run around playing with there new powers and wooping and cheering in joy._

 **Everyone but the villains, excluding Pitch look at the scene fondly. It was pure childlike joy and despite what Jack had done the guardians couldn't help smile even Bunny.**

 _Suddenly Jack was lifted up by the wind and Sparky momentarily grew wings. Both were lifted up into the air but because they were new at it they fell into a tree and laughed._

 **"Trust you two to laugh after you fall down" said Rocks shaking her head and the twins looked sheepish. "But we flew!" "It was awesome" "despite the fall."**

 _Spotting a village they_ fly/crash _land into and try to talk to the people "hello?" "Hi can you tell me where I am?" But to there confusion and horror they are invisible. People walk through them and they look so upset they leave. "Our names were Sparky Iceblaze and Jack Frost, how do we know? The moon told us and thats all he ever told us...and that was a long time ago"_

 **"It couldnt have been that long" said Hiccup thinking the two were over exaggerating.**

 _The screen than had the words '300 years later, North Pole"_

 **"Huh, wow that is pretty long" said Hiccup tilting his head to see if he read it properly. Toothless started to wonder just how "smart" his rider was.**

 _We see North creating an ice train, smiling as it flys across the room_

 **"Hmm pretty good for a non winter spirit" said Sparky "Thank you" said North but than realised she wasnt even looking at him.**

 _The door bursts open with a yeti standing there, the door hits the train in and it breaks. Both the yeti and North scream._

 **The teens and kids giggled at how a grown man an a yeti would freak out over something like that.**

 _The Yeti says something in its own language "What?! The globe?" and North races to the Globe in time to find nightmare sand swirling around it and a shadow of Pitch Black. He than pushes something to alert all the guardians. Sandy seeing the lights transforms his dream sand cloud into a biplane._

 **"Awesome" said the Burgress kids, all staring at Sandy in awe. Sandy gave a silent chuckle making small dream sand planes fly across the room.**

 _We cut to Tooths palace where she is directing mini tooths and fangirling over a tooth "Have you guys ever seen a more beautiful left incisor! Look at how well she flossed! One of her mini teeth inform her of the lights and she zooms off. Bunny is informed and created a tunnel to the pole, having to walk the rest of the way shivering "Bloody freezing, North better have a good reason for me coming out here."_

 **"Aww does ickle bun bun no like the cold, awww diddums" sang Jack much to everyone but Bunnys amusement. Sparky giggled "uh oh here comes the cold" and she wouldve bunny head to foot in snow if Rocks hadnt stopped her.**

 _The guardians all meet and North explains the problem. "Pitch Black was here at the Pole" Tooth looks at him stunned "Pitch Black?!" "How we kicked his shadowy butt in tha golden ages remember." Said Bunny very confused. "Well I didnt see him see him, there was black sand on the Globe and a shadow" said a sheepish North and it set Bunny off "You called me here for some shadow?! I have Easter to prepare for" yelled Bunny "Ah bit Easter isnt christmas" explained North and they both started to argue while Tooth carried on directing her fairies; so they dont notice the moon shining on a stone. After Sandy has finally got everyones attention they see a crystal emerge from the ground as a new guardian is picked. However this time too figures are shown, both wearing datk blue hoodies one having snow white and one having dark blue and white hair. Sparky Iceblaze and Jack Frost._

 **And thats all for now folks i hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned. XXX Sparky**


	17. Chapter 17 ROTG Part 2

**Hey readers, its time for an update. Thank you to everyone for readibg, reviewing Fav and following., please don't forget to R &R and please enjoy. Dont forget to check out my sisters profile and read her amazing storys, thats WolvenWhiteRabbit oh and Also mine and her Wattpad storys. There GlitchyHeart1704 and Alice Winters. And now Stoic please do the discalimer please.**

 **Stoic: Sparky doesnt own Brave,ROTG,Tangled or HTTYD. She only owns this story and her OC's and has permission from Animal Angle Rocks to include her in this story.**

 **"Uh huh, no way in hell would I join you guys" Said Sparky.**

 _Everyone looks shocked. "Jack Frost and Sparky Iceblaze?! Ah I take it back! The groundhog would've been fine!"said Bunny._

 **Both winter spirits looked away, putting on there hoods and Sparky putting on a dark blue feather** **like mask which covered her face and so her eyes couldn't be seen. Rocks sighed, she'd have a chat eith the guardians later. And not the kind with words.**

 _Tooth is spotted swooning over Jack along with her fairies but quickly composed herself. "Atlleast they'll help the kids." Bunny starting ranting "It just had to be them?! They sont care about kids! All they do is freeze waterpipes and mess with my egg hunts. Irresponsible, selfis-" however North interrupted him "Guardians"_

 **"For once" Said Sparky folding her arms "I agree" said Jack glaring "With the kangaroo" they finished. Rocks rubbed her head Yup this would be a looonnnnggg talk.**

"Those guys are many things but not guardians" said Bunny. We than cut back to Burgress where two hooded figures rest on a post office. One of them sends a streak off frost making a man fall over. The other, had wings and froze a water fountain making a boys toungue get suck.

 **All tthe kids and teens laughed. "Err? How'd he fall fall?" Asked Tuffnut...no one bothered answering.**

Soon both figures land on the Cathedral, Jack and Sparky. Both of them laughing and smiling. "Hey wind! Take me home! Race you Spark!" Yelled Jack flying away "oh its on!" Yelled Sparkyfapping her wings and flys.

 **"Who won?" Asked Hiccup, Jack pouted "She hit me with a snowball and won."**

We cut too next morning. "WHOOOOOOP!" Yelled Jack flying through the clouds "SNOWWWDAYYY!" Sparky yelled landing along with him. Jamie and his friends are there.

 **The Burgress kids cheer.**

 _Jamie drops his book and goes to pick it up when Jack lands near him "Intresting, good book?" However Jamie doesnt hear him, the twins run to him "Dude its a snowday!" Said Caleb "your welcoms" bowed Sparky._

 **"Thanks" said the boys wondering why they hadnt saw them earlier.**

 _"Are you guys going to the egg hunt?" Asked Jamie picking up his book. "Duh! Free candy!" Whooped Claude "I hope we can find them in all the snow" said Caleb._

 **Bunny was about to commrnt when a glare from Astrid, Meridaand Rocks stopped him.**

 _The boys keep walking with Jack and Sparky following walking on the fence. "Guys did you hear, they found Big foot DNA in Mishigan! Thats really close" says Jamie happily "Here we go again" soghned Caleb._

 **"Theres nothing wrong with believing" Said North.**

 _"Im telling you hes real!" Said jamie "you said that about aliens, and the easter bunny" said the twins. Jamie frowned "The easter bunny is real". "Yeah real annoying and real full of himself" said Jack and Sparky._

 **And thats all for now folks i hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned. XXX Sparky**


	18. Chapter 18 ROTG Part 3

**Hey readers, its time for an update. Thank you to everyone for readibg, reviewing Fav and following., please don't forget to R &R and please enjoy. Dont forget to check out my sisters profile and read her amazing storys, thats WolvenWhiteRabbit oh and Also mine and her Wattpad storys. There GlitchyHeart1704 and hers is same as her fanfic name. And Jack please do the discalimer please.**

 **Jack: Sparky doesnt own Brave,ROTG,Tangled or HTTYD. She only owns this story and her OC's and has permission from Animal Angle Rocks to include her in this story.**

 **"Truer words have never been spoken" Said Rocks her eyes shut and she spoke seriously. Bunny glared at her she smirked and whisperedsomething in his ear. He went pale and shut up.**

Both Winter spirits jumped off the fence and walked close to the kids. "You guys will believe anything" Laughed Claude. Sophie giggled "Bunny! Hop hop hop!" she hopped and fell. "Mom! Sophie fell again" Said Jamie making no move to help his fallen sister.

 **"Soooo helpful" drawled Hiccup, Jamie blushed embarrsed but smiled as Sophie ran up and hugged him.**

 _"_ You ok Soph?" Said Mrs Bennett helping her up."Are we sledding or what?" asked Claude going out the garden with the others but they are stopped by Mrs Bennett "Jamie, hat? We don't want the winter twins to nip at your nose" She says tweaking his nose putting a hat on his head. "Who?" He asks confused "Jack Frost and Sparky Iceblaze" replies his mother. "Who are they?" he asks confused. "No one honey its just an expression"

 **Both siblings flinch**

"Hey" Yells Jack offended. Both spirits jump off the fence as the boys leave. "Whos Jack Frost" he mocks reaching down and grabs a hand full of snow from the ground creating a snowball. His sister smirked as Jack blew on the snowball and throws it. The snowball hits Jamie and he falls.

 **"Wait?! Your the one who threw it?" Exclaimed Jamie looking at Jack who bowed "guilty as charg-" a snowball hit him and he sprang upright to see his twin smirking. "oh its so on!" He gave his own grin before tackling Sparky and both started play fighting with King Fergus and the other teens and kids cheering. Rocks just facepalmed "they never change" yet she was smiling.**

Jamie suddenly gained a mischievous grin a blue sparkle coming out of him. "Ok who threw that" he asked giggling.

 **Jack smiled at him stopping the mini fight "they look so happy." "We were" smiled the kids making Jack light up. 'Maybe he can be a guardian...' thought North for a second before rembering what happened and dismissing it.**

A snowball fight started but one stray one hit a chubby tall brown haired girl wearing a tutu. "Uh oh...who hit cupcake." "Grr" Growled Cupcake angrily at the kids. "Oh crud..." "I hit Cupcake" "She hit cupcake" muttered the kids fearfulky.

 **"Guys I thought we established that Pippa was the one who hit Cupcake" said Rocks. "Shes a cake?" asked Tuffnut to his twin who smacked him "Duh!" Everyone just backed a bit away from them.**

Before the girl could do anything another snowball is thrown and hits her, there balancing on her staff is Sparky with her arm held out in a throwing postion. The magic is the same, Cupcake gains a bluish red sparkle and starts to laugh playing with the kids instead.

 **"You gave me friends" she smiled at Sparky who grinned.**

"Ooh slippery" Said Jack freezing the ground where Jamie was on his sled, causing it to shoot forward into the streets.

 **"That was you?!" A very shell shocked Jamie asked/yelled.**

Yells from both Jamie and the passers-by as he continues to go faster un aware of Jacks comforting words as he steered Jamie. However he ended up crashing into a sofa; his friends run over but Jamie is un harmed. Sparky floated and landwd next to Jack lightly punching him "I lost a tooth!" Said Jamie happily "Dude that means cash, tooth fairy cash" said Claude. "No!" Yelled Jack "That wasn't the tooth fairy that was us!" He called out standing in front of Jamie. "Yeah the Tooth fairy isnt nearly as good as us!" Said Sparky frantically. There pleas of course went unherd and the kids walked through them.

 **Sparky hugged Jack close, both all too familiar with the feeling**

Watching the kids go Jack started to sing. (I dont own this song, Simple plan does)

#Can anybody hear me, or am I talking to myself?

My mind is running empty in this search for someone else who doesn't look right throigh me

Its all just static in my head

Can anybody tell me why?

Im lonely like a satellite

Cuz tonight am feeling like an astronaut sending SOS from this tiny box

And I lost all signal when I lifted off

Now im stuck out here and the world forgot

Can I please come down?

Cos im tired of drifting round and round

Can I please come down#

He stopped and Sparky picked up from where he left off

#Im deafened by the silence

Is it something that I've done

I know that there are millions

I cant be the only one whos so disconnected

Its so different in my head

Can anybody tell me why?

Im lonely like a satellite

Cuz tonight am feeling like an astronaut sending SOS from this tiny box

And I lost all signal when I lifted off

Now im stuck out here and the world forgot

Can I please come down?

Cos im tired of drifting round and round

Can I please come down#

Both twins than sang together

#Now I lie awake and scream

In this zero gravity

And its startin to way down on me

Woah lets abort this mission now

Can I please come down?

So tonight im calling all astronauts

All the lonely people that the word forgot

If you hear my voice come pick me up

Are are you out there?

Cos your all I got!

And tonight im feeling like an astronaut sending SOS from this tiny box

And I lost all signal when I lifted off

Cuz tonight im feeling like an astronaut sending SOS from this tiny box

To the lonely people that the world forgot

Are you out there cos your all I got#

Frozen tears fell from there cheeks as all bottled up emotions surfaced

#Can I please come down?

(Please please please come down)

Cuz im tired of drifting round and round

(Tired of drifting round)

Can I please come down?

(Please please please come down)

Can I please come down?

Can I please come down#

After finishing they both held the other close, promising to never leave.

 **And thats all for now folks i hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned. XXX Sparky**


	19. Chapter 19 Rotg part 4

**Hey readers, its time for an update. Thank you to everyone for readibg, reviewing Fav and following., please don't forget to R &R and please enjoy. Dont forget to check out my sisters profile and read her amazing storys, thats WolvenWhiteRabbit oh and Also mine and her Wattpad storys. There GlitchyHeart1704 and hers is same as her fanfic name. And Claude please do the discalimer please.**

 **Claude: Sparky doesnt own Brave,ROTG,Tangled or HTTYD. She only owns this story and her OC's and has permission from Animal Angle Rocks to include her in this story.**

 **Both spirits did as there on screen selves did and hugged each other tight. Merida joined in the hug rembering how alone her mother made her feel aswell as Hiccup who rememberd being shunned by his village. Rapunzel rememberd what it was like to be left alone for days in her tower wrapped her arms around her seasonal siblings. Rocks sighed the scene was bittersweet.**

The scene changes to Jamies room where he was talking about his adventure earlier to Sophie excitedly. "...I did this jump and it was amazing and I slide under the car and it was awesome! Then I was flying down the hill and I went whoosh, whoosh whoosh through all these cars and I hit this thing and went this high" He exclaimed waving his arms around excitedly.

 **Jamie blushed embarrsed while his friends laughed and guardians to smile fondly.**

"And than Bam! The sofa hit me and, and see? My tooth came out" He tried showing her but she put her finger in his gum and giggled. "Alright you, tooth under your pillow?" Asked Jamies mom walking into the room. "Yeah im ready" he said getting a flashlight and camera.

 **"That wont work, if your still awake by the time one of my mini teeth come than they will get sandy to knock you out" everyone lookedcat ger in shock 'She means with the dreamsand' spelled out Sandy and everyone relaxed.**

"Now dont stay up to late or she wont come" Said Mrs Bennett but Jamie was to excited to hear. "We can do it right Soph? We can hide and see the tooth fairy" His sister crazily started chanting "hide hide hide!" Mrs Bennett shook her head and picked up Sophie "Uh huh, bed now mr". Jamie whined "But mom"

 **"Hey you did get to see the tooth fairy though" said Rapunzel and Jamie smiled.**

We can see Jack and sparky watching both of there hoods are up and tears are in there eyes. Frost and frozen fire hit the window lightly and they look up at the moon. "If we're doing something wrong please tell us" Said Jack but recived no response. "Because we've tried everything and no one sees us" Continued Sparky but stil they got no response. "You put us here!" Yelled Jack in frustration "The least you could do is tell us why..." trailed of his twin knowing like all other times no response would be given.

 **"Like he ever would talk to us" glared Sparky. "He's like that, makes people to what they are and leaves them to suffer" Said Pitch. Both of them sharing a knowing look and the guardians scoffed except for the Sandman 'Tsuar Luna...Manny why let them suffer' he thought.**

Jack hops off the roof and walks across a telephone wire with Sparky flying overhead. Dream sand swirls around the sky and they smile. "Right on time sandman" says Jack and reaches out to touch a stray dreamsand tendril, it changes into dolphin and swims around him. Sparky giggles and does the same, it changes into a wolf and rubs her head.

 **Sandy smiled, now thats what he liked to see.**

The scene changes to Cupcakes room where dreamsand creates the image of her on a unicorn. Pitch appears and sees her dream. "Oh i thought i herd the clipity clop of a unicorn. What an adorable dream." His face softens seemingly moved "And look. At her. Precious child. So sweet. Full of hope and wonder why theres only one thing missing..A touch of fear."

 **Sandy glared no he didnt like that one bit. "Pretty" said Sparky with a soft smile "are you crazy?! Cant you see what hes doing!" Screamed Tooth. The snow flame spirit just shrugged "Yeah and while he shoukdnt do it alot to kids the sand is just like life and all of u guardians ceot sandy, corrupted and posionus." "We're corrupted?!" Yelled Bunny and she calmly continued "Yes, you sit around finding ways to bribe children into believing in you and stopping them from feeling things like fear which they actualy do need aswell. You cant just have fun without fear its ying and yang. Its something we need and it makes us human trying to destroy it like you guys are trying too is just wrong." She went back to watching not noticing Pitchs sigh of "only one in the world who gets it" andthe guardians look like she was on drugs. They decided to sort her out later.**

Touching the unicorn the dream changes into a nightmare and Cupcake writhes around in fear. "Ah it never gets old" Ge swrils the sand around "come on feel your fear" and it turns into a horse. "Yess what a pretty little nughtmare now go tell the others the wait is over." He steps out and looks at the moon "Dont look at me like that old friend. My nightmares are ready, are your guardians?"

 **"Yes we are!" Yelled the guardians while Jack and sparky replied with "maybe later im tired".**

The scene changes to Jack and Sparky as a shadowy figure runs past them. The figure is revealed to be Bunny. "Hello mates" He walks over "Been a long time, Blizzard of 68, i believe. Easter Sunday wasnt it?" "Bunny" Says Jack nervously "your not still mad about that are you?" Bunny gives them a deadpan look "Yes"

 **"Dude why cant you just let it go" grumbles Jack**

"But this more important, fellas" he steps out the way and the twins are thrown into a a sack and flung into a magic portal. The Yetis idicate for Bunny to go in and he scoffs creatinga tunnel and dissapearing. We arrive at the pole where the twins emerge from the bag "There they is, Jack and Sparky"

 **And thats all for now folks i hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned. XXX Sparky**


	20. Chapter 20 ROTG Part 5

**Hey readers, its time for an update. Thank you to everyone for readibg, reviewing Fav and following., please don't forget to R &R and please enjoy. Dont forget to check out my sisters profile and read her amazing storys, thats WolvenWhiteRabbit oh and Also mine and her Wattpad storys. There GlitchyHeart1704 and hers is same as her fanfic name. And Ruffnut please do the discalimer please.**

 **Ruffnut: Sparky doesnt own Brave,ROTG,Tangled or HTTYD. She only owns this story and her OC's and has permission from Animal Angle Rocks to include her in this story.**

 **"** Wow, you gotta be kidding me." Says Jack looking around. Yetis suddenly grab Jack and Sparky by the shoulders and lift them up onto there feet. "Hey, hey. Whoa, put me down" Says Sparky growling. "I hope the yetis treated you well?" Asks to the two and Jack scoffs "Oh, yeah. I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic" He say sarcasm dripping off every word but North I oblivious to it and smiles "Oh, good! That was my idea! You  
know Bunny, obviously and the Tooth Fairy?" Before they can answer, she's gliding toward them. Hello, Jack. I've heard a lot about you. And your teeth." Jack, bewildered asks "My, my what?" While his twin laughs.

 **Just as Sparky was doing right Jack pouting, already having remembered what happened and Tooth blushed.**

"Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Yes! Oh, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow." She says happily "Hey what about me?" asks Sparky and Tooth grimaced "they still have meat stuck in them"

 **"Rude" said the spirit but than froze "Wait...you knew about us..." She glared harshly at the feathered lady "So you got all that time to obsess over teeth and my brother s teeth yet..." Se trailed off and Jack continued "You never went to find us...even knowing...we were kids.." Tooth looked them confused "Er all new spirits are told what there jobs and stuff are..." Her eyes widened I realisation at the memory of the opening off the movie the twins on the other and...were very piss-mad (hehe) but also hurt. The hurt must've showed cos Tooth embraced the too, I was warm, a good warm like a mothers touch "I'm sorry" she held them both "we didn't mean...what happened at Easter.." sniffled Jack and she wiped a stray tear of is face "Its ok sweetie, I'm sorry for what I said...but we will see it wont we?" Sparky nodded "And I wont get mad" Finished Tooth. A loud sound of someone blowing there nose was herd and everyone looked at Gobber who was loudly blowing his nose into a rag. "Wha? I got something in ma eye!" everyone rolled eyes not believing it.**

"And the Sandman." Said North finishing the introductions and sees Sandy is snoozing Sandy! Sandy! Wake up! "Sandy bolts up awake and steps up to Jack and Sparky, smiling. "Hey! Ho! Anyone wanna tell me why we're here?" asks Sparky Dreamsand forms various images to fast to see, above Sandy's head morphs into various images. "That's not really helping. But thanks, little man" says Jack and turns to the others. We musta done something really starts Jack starting to frost elves "-Bad to get you four together" finishes Sparky and joins in. "Are we on the naughty list?" Asks Jack and North chuckles "On naughty list? You guys hold record!"

 **"SCORE!/WOAH!" Was herd from all the twins and the kids except from Rocks who just rolled her eyes, who else would it be other than those two?**

"But no matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate" Sparky pouted liking that they held the record. "How come?" he asks." How come? I tell you how come! Because now...you are Guardian!" As soon as he says that yetis light ceremonial torches, elves leap from columns, unfurling homemade, celebratory banners as they descend. Jack brushes off a few baby teeth who try to present him with a necklace made of paper snowflakes and Sparky simply freezes hers. "What are you doing! Get, get that offa me!" Yet he is ignored "This is the best part!" Says North. An elf band strikes up, marching into the room. Two yetis move Jack and Sparky in to a designated spot on the floor. Jack looks down to find an elf pointing at his bare feet. The elves try to put shoes on them "Huh?" says Jack. North s given a book and clears his throat. The Mini Teeth continue to fawn, Sandy's smiling, Bunny's apathetic, and North looks on with and Sparky suddenly slams there staffs down, sending blasts of frost and frozen flames from there staffs along with the wind that blew across the room. The torches go out and everything stops room. "What makes you think I we want to be Guardians?" They say in creep synch, North bursts out in laughter holding the book in his hands then stops and looks at them, the twins are serious

 **"North really needs to understand sarcasm" Said Hiccup "and you need to use it a little less" comments Stoic but Hiccup says nothing surprising everyone but Astrid, Jack, Sparky, Pitch, Rapunzel, Flynn and Rocks who understood the tension between the two.**

"Of course you do!" Said North and got the elves to keep playing "Music!" But is swiftly stopped by Jack "No music!"

 **"Unless its something good" Added Jack**

The music peters out again. An elf throws his trumpet to the ground and storms off. North is mad and glares at Jack. " Look, this is all very flattering,  
but ah...you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian." Sparky nodded " Yeah and I don't want to spend eternity bribing kids" she said but Bunny ignored her. " Yeah, that's exactly what I said!" Tooth swooped down and turns there attention to a large globe. "Guys...I don't think you understand what it is we do. Each of those lights is a child." North continues "A child who believes. And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them."

 **Everyone looks at the globe in awe, cept the guys. Casey curiously runs up to the screen to touch it and...hits her nose on it "In her defence I was waiting or someone to do that" Said Sparky.**

"Tooth...fingers out of mouth."We cut back to discover that Tooth is examining Jack's teeth. Tooth moves her fingers "Oh, sorry. They're beautiful." "Okay, no more wishy-washy! Pitch is out there doing who knows what!" Says North and the twins stare. Jack scoffs "You mean the Boogeyman?" "Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he  
threatens them as well." Said North who points to the lights on the globe. "All the more reason to pick someone more qualified!" Argues Sparky "Pick? You think we pick? No, you were chosen like we were all chosen. By Man in Moon." Both of them turn and looks to the group. Dumbstruck Jack only manages to say "What?" Tooth explains "Last night, Jack. He chose you both. "Maybe" mutters Bunny. "The Man in the Moon, he talks to you?" Says Sparky as her brother is lost for words"

 **The guardians suddenly realise just what she meant by that.**

"You see, you can not say no. It is destiny." Says North but both of them were still confused. "But why, why wouldn't he tell us that himself?" Said Jack shocked but Sparky was enraged."After 300 years this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some, some hideout thinking of, of new ways to bribe kids? No no, that's not for us." As an afterthought she added "No offense." Sparky turns to leave, the Guardians are stunned. "How is that not offensive?" Says Bunny. Except for Bunny, who is relieved by this turn and looks to the others. "You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean,what do these clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?"

 **"Oh no you didn't!" Says Rocks mad and glaring holes in the kangaroos head.**

Jack turns back. A little piss-annoyed. " Uhh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what we do."

 **"Someone get Bunny some ice cos he just got seriously burned" Says Merida high fiving Jack.**

"But none of 'em believe in they? You see, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist"

 **"Low blow" Mumbles Hiccup**

" Bunny! Enough!" Yells Tooth and he shuts up, the winter spirits are silent trying not to look stung by this. "No, the kangaroo's right." Said Sparky disguising her pain, I works as Bunny glares. "The, the what - what'd you call me? I am not a kangaroo, mate." But Sparky doesn't back down **"** Oh. And this whole time I thought  
you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?" He glares " I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me."

 **Cue everyone glaring at Bunny, even Sophie.**

Sandy nudges North, who acknowledges the tension in the air. "Jack, Sparky. Walk with me." The trio ride an elevator, bearing the resemblance of a Christmas ornament, down to the factory floor. "It's nothing personal, North. What you all do, it's just, it's not our thing" Says Jack. **"** Man in Moon says it is your thing.  
We will see!" North storms through factory floor, Jack and Sparky trying to keep up. "Slow down, wouldja? we've been trying to bust in here for years, want a good look" Said Sparky loking around in awe. "What do you mean, "bust in?" North says with one eye brow raised. Noticing Sparky just made a nonchalant gesture "Oh, don't worry, we never got past the yetis" Jack looks over his shoulder; an angry yeti pounds his fist  
into his palm. "Rwwarrrrrr" both are unafraid and wave "Oh, hey Phil."

 **Said Yeti grunted a hello**

"Man someone's moody" Said Jack "Yeah you need to have some fun big guy" Said Sparky smirked and started to sing

#F is for friends who do stuff together  
U is for you and me  
N is for anywhere and anytime at all  
Down here in the cold white North# Sang Sparky and gestured for Phil to continue, he did and subtitles appeared on the screen

#F is for fire that burns in the stove  
U is for ultra amounts of work I do  
N is for no days off when you#

However Jack stopped him "those thing aren't what fun is all about. Now do it like this"

#F is for friends who do stuff to-# However he was stopped by Phil who had the 'no way' face Never en the less he soon was forced to join in and found he enjoyed it.

#F is for friends who do stuff together  
U is for you and me  
Try it  
N is for anywhere and anytime at all  
Down here in the cold white North!#

 **And that's all for now folks i hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned and I don't own the FUN song. XXX Sparky**


	21. Chapter 21 Rotg Part 6

**Hey readers, its time for an update. Thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing Fav and following., please don't forget to R &R and please enjoy. Dont forget to check out my sisters profile and read her amazing storys, thats WolvenWhiteRabbit oh and Also mine and her Wattpad storys. There GlitchyHeart1704 and hers is same as her fanfic name. And Snot please do the discalimer please.**

 **Snotlout: Sparky doesnt own Brave,ROTG,Tangled or HTTYD. She only owns this story and her OC's and has permission from Animal Angle Rocks to include her in this story.**

 **Everyone was lauhing and the kids were singing along. "Wait don't the elfs make the toys?" asks Jamie confused.**

They resume there looking around the workshop. "Whoa!I always thought the elves made the toys asks Jack.

 **Jack and Jamie grin at each other.**

North whispers so said elf's don't hear him "we just let them believe that. The twins look over to see a group of elves eating Christmas  
ornaments and another electrocuting himself with Christmas lights. "Very nice! Keep up good work!" Says North to them and they light up (literally) They continue through the factory floor and pass a yeti putting the finishing touches on a blue toy robot. "I don't like it. Paint it red."Hundreds of finished  
blue robots are revealed and the yeti groans.

 **"That's mean" scolds Tooth but North just shrugs.**

The twins are lead into North's office. North grabs a plate from a nearby elf."Fruit cake?" "Ah, no, thanks" they both say and North hurls the plate at a wall. "Now we get down to tacks of brass!"North cracks his knuckles and the door suddenly slams North's office door behind them. North moves  
in close to Jack and Sparky, backing them up against the door.

 **"North needs to understand what personal space is" Spells out Sandy and everyone agrees.**

"Who are you both? What is your center?" Says North poking Jack in the chest leaving both of the teens confused. "My center?" asks Jack and North starts to explain. "If Man in Moon chose you guys to be Guardians, you must have something very special inside". He stands up straight and begins to stroke his beard as he gives them both a curious look. He takes Russian nesting doll that looks like himself off a shelf. Here. This is how you see me, no?  
Very big, intimidating. But if you get to know me a little-" he hands Sparky the doll. "Well, go on." Sparky gives North a curious look, then sets down her staff with Jack watching her. She twists the doll in half, and inside is another carved North doll, this one is a more typical Santa Claus, red cheeked and cheery. "You are downright jolly?" she asks. "Ah, but not just jolly..."The dolls get progressively smaller as he twists them open, all versions of North, but all slightly different.

 **"These are all parts of my personality" says North to the confused kids.**

"I am also mysterious. And fearless. And caring. And at my center..." He drops the final Russian doll into the palm of Jacks hand. It's the size of a jelly bean. "There's a tiny wooden baby?" Asks Jack confused but North tells them to look closer. Sparky looks at it closely and sees the baby has big blue eyes. " You have big eyes?" North suddenly goes hyper "Yes! Big eyes. Very big. Because they are full! Of wonder! That is my center. It is what I was born with. Eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything!"

 **"So incase anyone missed it, Santa is the big eyed boy wonder" Said the sarcastic Viking**

"Eyes that see the lights in the trees and the magic in the air! his wonder is what I put into the  
world, and what I protect in children." He stands with both teens next to him. "It's what makes me a Guardian. Its my center. What is yours?" Both shrug not sure and look down, the wooden baby stares back at them. North closes Jack's hand. All three exchange a look. Bunny and Sandman come running down the  
hallway toward North and Jack." We have a problem, mate! Trouble at the Tooth Palace."

 **All of the guardians glare at Pitch, Tooth glaring at him with absolute hatred but he just smirks.**

 **"** Boys, ship shape. As soon as possible" He yells to all of the yetis, Sparky and Jack run alongside him. "North, North! I told you, I'm notoing with you guys!" Says Jack. " There is no way I'm climbing into some rickety old..." Trails off Sparky as a huge, shiny, tricked out, jaw-dropping hot-rod of a sled is seen. "...sleigh" finishes Jack shocked. North tells Moi deti to be quiet as the sleigh comes to a standstill as the Guardians prepare to climb inside. "Okay, one ride, but that's it" say the twins hopping in along with Sandy who hops up into the back seat. North grabs the reigns, wrapping them around his arms but Bunny doesn't get in. "Bunny, what are you waiting for?" says North but Bunny disagrees " I think my tunnels might be faster, mate. And um, and safer."

 **"Not so tough now are you, Bunny?" Said Pitch smirking as Bunny glared.**

Bunny is pulled into the sleigh and looks around desperately "Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are the bloody seatbelts?!" North just laughs "That was just expression!" Once getting the all clear from the yeti's "Good! Let's go! Clear! Hyah!" The sleigh is sets off Elves and yetis scatter out of its path. Sandy, Bunny, and Jack fly back into their seats. Bunny clutches the edge of his seat , terrified. Jack and Sparky can't help but laugh. The sleigh heads down a luge-like track. North and Jack are  
enjoying the ride while Bunny looks sick. "Hey, Bunny!" Calls Jack, Bunny turns to see Jack standing on the back edge of the sleigh. "Check out this view-EEEYAAAAGGHGHH!" Jack is SWEPT OFF the sleigh and disappears!

 **Everyone cept the guardians and Sparky look horrified and scared.**

Bunny gasps in horror and looks over the side...only to see Jack lounging on the sleigh's skid and that he's ok. "Awww...you do care". Bunny glares "Ah, rack off you bloody show pony!" Jack makes his way back into the sleigh with Bunny glaring and Sparky punches Jack in the shoulder playfully.

 **Everyone sighs in relief and Jack looks sheepish "you are one crazed up seriously messed up fruit loop (if you get the reference than I love you)" Said Sparky to Jack who pouted.**

"Hold on everyone, I know a shortcut" said North holding a snow globe as Bunny once again complains "Oh strewth, I knew we should have taken the tunnels". However he is ignored "I say, Tooth Palace" says North and an image of the Tooth Palace appears inside the snow globe. Which he throws into the air and a giant vortex opens. The sleigh is sucked through the snow globe portal and the scene cuts to Tooth palace where streaks of black are quickly going past them. The sleigh is in the middle of the chaos, hundreds of nightmares and tooth faries fly past and North tries to doge them. "What are they!?" Yells North. "Whoa!" Yells Bunny as he and Sandy duck there heads.

 **"There nightmares" informs Pitch dryly examining his hands bored. "Oh great" says Astrid sighing "what's up?" asks Merida "theres two Hiccups" replies Astrid pointing at both Hiccup and Pitch who pull the same derp face.**

We can sees that the nightmares are actually swallowing the fleeing fairies and flying off with them. It's chaos. "They're taking the tooth fairies!" exclaim Sparky and Jack.

 **And that's all for now folks i hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned. XXX Sparky**


	22. Chapter 22 Rotg Part 7

**Hey readers, its time for an update. Thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing Fav and following., please don't forget to R &R and please enjoy. Dont forget to check out my sisters profile and read her amazing storys, thats WolvenWhiteRabbit oh and Also mine and her Wattpad storys. There GlitchyHeart1704 and hers is same as her fanfic name. Manny do the discalimer please.**

 **Manny:Sparky doesnt own Brave,ROTG,Tangled or HTTYD. She only owns this story and her OC's and has permission from Animal Angle Rocks to include her in this story.**

Jack looks up to see a lone fairy with a Nightmare snapping at its heels. Jack leaps into the air and rescues it before a Nightmare can snatch it away. Jack lands back in the sleigh. He opens his hand showing a Baby Tooth, who's shaking with fear. "Hey little Baby Tooth, you okay?" He asks worried but she nods showing she is ok and North steers the sleigh forward through the storm of nightmares toward the entrance of Tooth's Palace. As they get closer North spots a Nightmare up ahead and hands Sparky the reigns. **"** Here, take over!" Sparky,though surprised, quickly grabs the reigns and smiles as he snaps them. "Hyah!"

 **"Who thought that was a good idea?" Said Hiccup and Sparky pouted "hey?!" whilst Rocks looked at them both curiously 'new paring?'**

North readies his sword and slices the Nightmare in half "Yah! "They're stealing the teeth!" yells Bunny watching the gold tooth boxes being taken away. Sandy looks at his hands and sees the Nightmare sand take shape and drift away. The Guardians turn...they're headed straight for a pillar. "Sparky, look out!"

 **Everyone holds there breath**

Sparky pulls the reins "Aaaahhhh!"...and the sleigh nearly misses the pillar and skids to a rough stop on a platform.

 **Everyone breaths a sigh of relief**

They see Tooth up above. **"** Tooth! Are you alright?" asks North worried. Tooth is flying around upset "They, they took my fairies! And the teeth! All of them! Everything is gone! Everything." Her wings drop in defeat. Jack stays behind as Baby Tooth pops out from the hood of his tunic and flies over toward Tooth and she smiles happily."Oh thank goodness! One of you is alright!" Pitch's voice is herd "I have to say, this is very, very exciting" They look up to see Pitch, standing high above them with a satisfied smile.

 **"Wow what an entrance" says Sparky slow clapping and Pitch rolls his eyes but gives a small bow.**

"The Big Four, all in one place. I'm a little star-struck. Did you like my show on the globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?" Says the nightmare king, Tooth darts after Pitch, but he escapes into the shadows. "Pitch, you have got thirty seconds to return my fairies!" But Pitch is unfazed "Or what? You'll stick a quarter under my  
pillow?"

 **"Damn!" Exclaim the teens "talk about savage" says Merida.**

"Why are you doing this?" Demands North. "Maybe I want what you have. To be believed in." Both teens listen. Pitch moves along the walls and shadows of the chamber and emerges from behind a column. "Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds". Bunny scoffs "Maybe that's where you belong". Pitch remains unfazed "Ah, go suck an egg, rabbit!" Bunny looks down past the edge of the platform to find Pitch upside down, staring him in the face. Pitch disappears again.

 **"Yeah...not everyone is like you guardians..." says Jack "some of us are invisible and we hate it" Says Sparky folding her arms and radiating anger but also sadness. Tooth frowned along with Sandy, surely they were exaggerating.**

"Hang on, is that...Jack Frost and Sparky Iceblaze? Since when are you all so chummy?" Sparky dropped the reins "We're not". "Oh good." They turn and sees Pitch standing in the middle of a column. "A neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore you. But, you must be used to that by now".

 **"But than I'm used to it too so I apologise" Says Pitch and to everyone's surprise "We forgive you" chorus the twins.**

"Pitch! You shadow sneaking rat-bag! Come here!" yells Bunny who goes after Pitch, but he disappears and reemerges on an opposite column. Tooth spots him, grabs one of Bunny's boomerangs and flies at Pitch in a rage "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Pitch looks at Tooth with a smile and before she can reach him, a huge Nightmare darts out of hiding and rears up at her. Tooth falls back. Baby Tooth hides in Jack's tunic afraid. In a soothing voice Pitch calls out to the nightmare "Whoa! Hey, easy, girl. Easy." He draws a wisp of black sand from Onyx's mane, twirls it in his palm, and turns toward Sandy, smirking. "Look familiar, Sandman? Took me a while to perfect this little tick. Turning dreams into Nightmares." He notices the shocked Guardians." Don't be nervous, it only riles them up more. They smell fear you know."""

 **"What does fear smell like?" Asks Tuffnut**

"What fear? Of you!? No one's been afraid of you since the Dark Ages!" Says Bunny smirking as Pitch's eyes flash with anger. But then he smiles and I a nostalgic vice "Oh, the Dark Ages." We see a flashback,a parent and her two children, huddled around a campfire, scream as a shadow, resembling Pitch, washes over them. It makes its way up the side of a mountain to reveal Pitch, smiling as he stares up at the moon. "Everyone frightened. Miserable. Such happy times for me. Oh, the power I wielded!" But than his voice goes angry "But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light!" North's sleigh flies in front of the moon. Tooth and her fairies flit by while SANDY's Dreamsand dances across the sky and Bunny leaps across rooftops. "Lifting their hearts! And giving them hope!" We see Pitch, thinner and weaker than he is now, slips back into the shadows after children run through him while playing in the streets, laughing as they go. "Meanwhile, everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream! "Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of! There's no such thing as the Boogeyman!" End of flashback.

 **The kids cheer and applaud the guardians who look proud but both Sparky and Jack lower their heads knowing just how much Pitch had suffered.**

Pitch leans toward the Guardians, showing nothing but contempt. "Well that's all about to change." One of the COLUMNS of the Palace begins  
to crack and crumble, as if decaying. Tooth is stunned. "Oh look, it's happening already" Pitch says bored. "What is?" asks Jack confused and Tooth's eyes widen in shock. "Children are waking up and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came. I mean such a little thing, but to a child..." he trails off and the twins look at Tooth confused as the palace continues to crumble. "What's going on?" asks Sparky, "They, they don't believe in me anymore."

 **The Burgess kids look down ashamed.**

"Didn't they tell you, Jack? It's great being a Guardian - but there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect - wonder, hopes and dreams, it all goes away. And little by little, so do they."

 **"So if...we accepted and became guardians... we would've disappeared cos no one believes in us..." Says Sparky connecting the dots and gives all the guardians including Sandy a look of pure hate and holds her brother who cries. "That's horrible!" Yells Rapunzel and whacks all the guardians with her trusty frying pan.**

 **"** No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing. But fear and darkness and me! It's your turn not to be believed in! "Bunny throws his boomerangs at Pitch, who quickly ducks out of the way as they fly around the chamber columns. Pitch then jumps onto the back of Onyx down into the depths of the Palace. The Guardians dive after him, followed by Jack and Sparky. Bunny grabs a set of egg bombs and launches them at Pitch, exploding seconds before Pitch hits the ground. "He's gone."

 **"What an exit" say the teens all clapping slowly.**

Tooth, sits on the ground with an empty tooth box in her hands. Baby Tooth, resting on a nearby broken tooth box, looks to Tooth with concern. Jack walks up and crouches down alongside Tooth. "Okay, alright I admit it, you were right about Pitch" says Bunny and North rubs his tummy. "This is one time I wish I was wrong. But he will pay."I'm sorry, about the fairies" says Jack and Tooth sighs "You should've seen them. They put up such a fight." Sparky sits next to Jack "Why would Pitch take the teeth?" she asks confused. "It's not the teeth he wanted. It's the memories inside them."

 **"MEMORIES?!" Yells...nearly everyone**

"What do you mean?"Tooth leads them across the pond, the water freezing under their feet as they walk. "That's why we collect the teeth, guys. They hold the most important memories of childhood." She leads them to a mural, which illustrates this. " My fairies and I watch over them and when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them. We had everyone's here. Even both of yours too." They look at her as if she grew two heads "Our memories?", she nods "From when you were young. Before you became Jack Frost and Sparky Iceblaze." Both exchange looks and Jack speaks for them both. "But, we weren't anyone before we was  
Jack Frost. and Sparky Iceblaze. "Of course you were. We were all someone before we were chosen." North chuckles "You should've seen Bunny". Bunny grumbles "Hey, I told you never to mention that!"

 **Bunny grumbles and North laughs**

Jack struggles to understand "That night at the pond...I just,why I assumed...Are you saying, are you saying I had a life before that? With a home? And a family?" Tooth looks at them both worriedly "You really don't remember?" Sparky has an equally shocked look "All these years, and the answers were right here. If I find my memories, then I'll know why we're have to show me." Tooth looks down "I...I can't, Jack. Pitch has them." They both float down onto a rock, overlooking the Guardians. "Then we have to get them back!" Says Jack grinning. Suddenly, a patch of Tooth's feathers fall out, and disappears. The Guardians eyes fill with worry. "Oh no!"The ancient MURAL begins to fade "The children. We're too late."

 **"Its never too late!" Says Rocks determinately.**

"No! No! No such thing as too late!Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Idea! HAHH!" He's gleeful. The others look at each other as if he's nuts.

 **"okay which one of you drugged his cookies?" Asks Sparky to the elves.**

"We will collect the teeth!" He yells happily "We get teeth! Children keep believing in you!" Tooth splutters "We're talking seven continents! Millions of kids!" But North just chuckles "Give me break! You know how many toys I deliver in one night?" Bunny puts in his two cents "And eggs I hide in one day?"North turns to the twins. "And you two, if you help us, we will get you your memories"

 **"Ha. And you call me cruel, dangling what they want more in than anything else in the world in front of them and using it to manipulate them is inhuman and I'd never stoop so low" Snarls Pitch, even Mordu and Gothel agreed with the shade**.

Jack looks to Tooth, who gives him a reassuring smile. Sandy gives to enthusiastic thumbs up while Bunny groans. Jack looks back to North with a smile. "I'm in" They all look at Sparky who rolls her eyes but is smiling "Count me in too".

 **And that's all for now folks i hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned. XXX Sparky**


	23. Chapter 23 ROTG part 8

**Hey readers, its time for an update. Thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing Fav and following., please don't forget to R &R and please enjoy. Dont forget to check out my sisters profile and read her amazing storys, thats WolvenWhiteRabbit oh and Also mine and her Wattpad storys. There GlitchyHeart1704 and hers is same as her fanfic name. Manny do the discalimer please.**

 **Manny:Sparky doesnt own Brave,ROTG,Tangled or HTTYD. She only owns this story and her OC's and has permission from Animal Angle Rocks to include her in this story.**

The screen transitions to a night city as North jumps up out of a chimney, dashing along the rooftops. North is laughing "Quickly! Quickly!"North goes down another chimney as Bunnymund races into view a rooftop away. Jack zips into view, calling out to Bunny. "Hop to it rabbit, I'm five teeth ahead!" "Yeah right, look, I'd tell you to stay outta my way, but really what's the point - because you won't be able to keep up anyway". Sparky came into view with a bag full off teeth and watched the drama "Is that a challenge, cottontail?" She said smirking and Bunny rolled his eyes "Oh, you don't wanna race a rabbit, mate."

 **"Oh its on Cottontail!" Yell the twins and Merida, all immersed into the scene. Bunny rolled his eyes but couldn't help the small joy in his heart, 'stop it' he thought, they betrayed us'.**

North bursts up out of a nearby chimney. "A race? Is it a race?" North jumps into one chimney, then shoots out of another across the way. "This is going to be...EPIC!"  
As North leaps out of frame, Tooth darts into view, very excited. " Four bicuspids over there! An incisor two blocks east! Is that a molar? They're EVERYWHERE!"Tooth, overwhelmed, jets off without paying attention and she smacks into a TOOTHPASTE BILLBOARD.

 **Everyone winces**

"Ow!" Jack jumps up to the billboard to check on her. "Ah, you okay?" He asks and she looks sheepish. "Fine...sorry, it's been a really long time since I've been out in  
the field. "He helps her up "How long is a long time?" To which she tells him its been 440 years before zooming through a window, Jack turns to his twin and Baby tooth "it's gonna be a long night.

We see the gang cept tooth all sabotage each other to steal teeth.

 **Everyone laughs while North, Jack, Sparky and Bunny all glared at Sandy who did the most stealing. Said Sandman feigned an innocent smile but no one was falling for it.**

Sparky,Jack, North, Sandy, and Bunny stand proudly. Each one of them revealing their own bag filled with teeth to Tooth. Tooth is overwhelmed by their collective effort. "Wow! You guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies" their eyes widen and Tooth is suddenly panic stricken. "You guys have been leaving gifts,  
right?"The rest of the group turns to each other, sinking their heads and biting their lips in embarrassment having forgotten to do just Guardians stand in line, waiting their turn to put dollar bills into a coin dispenser. As they all rush to go put the coins under the kids pillows no one notices, as they disappear through a portal,a Nightmare observes as the sleigh vanishes. It leaps off the roof, through a drain, and down into the sewers. We cut to Pitch's lair where the Nightmare has flown down,large steel cages hang all around and trapped inside are the mini teeth.

 **Tooth growls and punches a whole through a wall and if looks could kill Pitch would've been incinerated on the spot.**

The Nightmare heads toward Pitch who is standing at his own globe, which is conspicuously covered in lights. "The lights...why aren't they going out?" He says as the Nightmare approaches from behind and lets out a softwhiney; Pitch stiffens at the news. "They're collecting the teeth?" At this the mini teeth perk up, and start twittering excitedly, which echoes throughout the lair. "Oh pipe down, or I'll stuff a pillow with you!" Spat the Nightmare king annoyed and they begin to settle down. He looks at the Nightmare, frustrated, and scowls. The Nightmare winces and disperses into tiny particles. A strand of Nightmare sand from the Nightmare twirls in the air, and Pitch twists it with his fingers, turning it into a crude image of the Sandman. " Fine, have your last hurrah. For tomorrow, all you pathetic scrambling will be for nothing. And he crushes the image in his fist.

 **Everyone looks afraid (the kids), saddened (the guardians, Rocks, Sparky) and everyone else was confused and horrified.**

We cut to James room where Jamie is sound asleep in bed. A smile across his face reveals the recently formed gap between his teeth. "Left central incisor, knocked out in a freak sledding accident. I wonder how that could have happened" Said Tooth smirking at the winter twins who laugh, Jack smiles and turns to Tooth "Kids, huh?" They watch as Tooth reaches under the pillow. She hovers over Jamie as he stirs in his sleep. A dreamy smile comes over her as she gazes down at the sleeping boy. "This was always the part I liked most, seeing the kids...Why did I ever stop doing this?" Sparky watches "It's a little different up close, huh?" Tooth gives her a look: she's right. "Thanks for being here, Jack, Sparky . I wish I had known about your memories, I could've helped you guys" she said upset .

"Yeah, well, look let's just get you taken care of. Then it's Pitch's turn, huh?" They say in perfect sync, sound off footsteps turns there attention to the window where Sandy and North emerge. **"** Here you are!" Yells North only to be shushed by Tooth. "How you feeling, Toothy?" She chuckles "believed in" at that point, Bunny emerges from a whole in the floor. "Oh I see how it is... All working together to make sure the rabbit gets last place" North now holds his index fingers up to his lips. "SSSHHHHHHHHH!" But no one takes the hint You think we need help to beat a bunny?" "Check it out, Peter Cottontail" Sparky and Jack hold up there sack of teeth.

"You call that a bag of choppers?" He lifts up a larger sack "Now that's a bag of choppers." North clears his throat "Gentlemen! Gentlem-" A glare from Sparky interrupts him "And lady! This is about Tooth. It's not a competition! But if it was" he reveals even larger sack "I win. YEEEEEHAAAHH!" And he strikes a Russian dancing pose as...a bright circle of light is cast on the Guardians. "Santa Claus?" They all turn slowly to see Jamie sitting up in bed, holding a flashlight, wide awake and beaming in disbelief.

 **Sparky turns around with her hood and mask on not looking at the screen.**

"The Easter Bunny?...Sandman...The Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!" Says Jamie beaming happily. "Surprise!" She giggles "We came!" Sparky looks hopeful "He can see us?" Jamie looks around, amazed, he sees everyone but Jack and Sparky. **"** Most of us" scoffs Bunny but its all it took for the hope to completely fade in both there eyes but for Sparky her face looks darker for a second, in anger at Bunny. "Shhh! You guys, he's still awake" Says Tooth drawing everyone's attention. "Sandy! Knock him out!" They all look to him, scandalized. Jamie looks concerned. Bunny rolls his eyes "With the Dreamsand, ya gumbies". But then Jamie's dog rises up into frame, fully awake. Jamie tries to stop his dog "No, stop that's the Easter Bunny. What are you doing, Abbey? Down!" The dog is nose to nose with Bunnymund. "Alright, nobody panic." Jack smirks "But that's a um, that's a greyhound. Do you know what greyhounds do to rabbits?"

 **"No, what do greyhounds do to rabbits?" Asks Hiccup and Jack mimes eating "And now ladies, gentleman, dragons. You will no see, crazy in its purest form" Said Sparky, sat properly like nothing ever happened.**

"I think it's a pretty safe bet he's never met a rabbit like me" Sandy forms a Dreamsand baseball, Sparky rolls her eyes and notices an alarm clock on the bedside table near Jack, she nudges him and he grins. "Six foot one, nerves of steel,master of tai-chi and the ancient art of-" Jack can't resist: he reaches over stealthily and sets off the alarm clock with his staff. 'RRRRRIIIIING!' Bunny is off like a shot, the greyhound right on his tail, running laps in the small room, the dog barking like crazy. Sandy, amused, makes a Dreamsand baseball to stop the dog, but bobbles it as the dog brushes past. The others stand out of the way as Bunny and the dog run up the walls and over the Tooth tries to silence the alarm clock, Jack nd Sparky can barely contain there laughter. Sandy takes aim as Bunny and the dog  
run circles around him- "Sandy, Sandy!" yells North The dog jumps past North, knocking him back.! As Sandy winds up, the dog suddenly SMACKS right into him.  
The Dreamsand goes flying. "Hey, this is not proper Tooth Fairy behavior!"

North ducks out of the way as the Dreamsand sails toward him. The Dreamsand baseball smacks Tooth right in the face and explodes into golden dust. Tooth and her fairy fall to the ground as a golden tooth takes shape above their heads. Streams of Dreamsand make their way around the room.

 **And that's all for now folks i hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned. XXX Sparky**


	24. Chapter 24 ROTG part 9

**Hey readers, its time for an update sorry for the delay I have been having mock exams. Thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing Fav and following., please don't forget to R &R and please enjoy. Dont forget to check out my sisters profile and read her amazing storys, thats WolvenWhiteRabbit. Hookfang do the discalimer please.**

 **Hook fang:Sparky doesnt own Brave,ROTG,Tangled or HTTYD. She only owns this story and her OC's and has permission from Animal Angle Rocks to include her in this story.**

"Ah, this thing's rabid! Get this dingo off me!"Bunny gets a sniff of the golden sand. The image of a carrot quickly takes shape in front of his face and he falls over asleep along with the dog. North tries to scramble out of the way, but there's no escape in this tiny room. "Candy canes..."He stumbles for a moment as dreamsand candy canes appear above his head, then falls landing on the end of Jamie's bed, which sends Jamie catapulting him through the air. "Whoaaaaaaaaaa!" Luckily he lands in Sandy's arms and with a fistful of sand and Jamie too is out cold. Jack, Sparky and Sandy look down at the sleeping boy, relieved. Then they look around a heap of sleeping, snoring bodies. "Whoops..." Said Jack

 **"Seriously" Says Astrid throwing her arms up in exasperation "Why is everyone like Hiccup?!" Hiccup simply grins and Sparky facepalms.**

Bunny is snuggled up next to North. A carrot and candy canes, made of Dreamsand, hold hands as they dance above Bunny and North's head.

 **"Ladies and Gentleman" the dancing carrot!" Yell out the winter twins.**

Jack comes down off the dresser and turns to Sandy, who has put Jamie back in bed. Sandy lifts North's arm and lets go,it's completely limp and falls flat. Sandy smiles at the twins,who chuckle."Oh, I really wish I had a camera right now" Said Sparky.

 **She pulls out a camera and takes a photo of the scene.**

Sandy eyes suddenly widen. There's a Nightmare behind Jack. Jack turns to see a nightmare staring through the window.  
Without hesitation, Sparky jumps out the window after it. "Jack,Sandy, c'mon! We can find Pitch."Sandy pauses for a moment, then follows Sparky's lead along with Jack.

However back with the sleeping Guardians are where we left them. Jamie's bedroom door opens, and Sophie toddles in. She takes in the scene, amused. She toddles over to North, pokes at his rotund belly. Then she notices something. She reaches into his pocket and pulls out a snow globe."Pretty!" She looks over to see the Easter Bunny, sound asleep on the floor. **"** Bunny! Hop! Hop! Hop!"

 **Everyone aww at Sophie.**

Suddenly the snow globe lights up. Sophie's eyes widen as she looks at the beautiful vista inside the globe. It's Bunny's warren. She takes the globe and toddles off for the door, when she trips, again and the snow globe smashes on the floor. "Ow!" the portal appears and she is sucked in, Bunny opens one eye mid snore."Whuh-huh...?"

 **Bunny blushes embarrassed while the others worry for Sophie.**

We cut to Jack, Sparky and Sandy. The twins, loving the chase, are in hot pursuit with Sandy, who's riding along on a streak of Dreamsand. **"** Wahooo! Haha! Yes!"

One of the Nightmares splits off, angling for a bedroom window. Sandy calmly follows. The Nightmare flies right through the WINDOW and SANDY does  
the same the other one angles up over the house's roof to evade Sparky, who goes over the roof after it "Waaahahoooo!" Down below there's a race through the house as Sandy battles the Nightmares and the twins fly away from the house just as Sandy and the first nightmare blast out of the window, Sandy wrestling it until... It explodes into golden dreamsand which he quickly transforms into a Sting Ray for him to ride.

 **"Whoa! Awesome!" Say the kids and teens in awe. "That's so cool Sandy" Says Rocks and he grins happily making little streams off dreamsand animals run around the room. "AWESOME!" Yells Tuff and head butts one and instantly falls asleep.**

Jack flies through town on the heels of the Nightmare. Itmakes a sharp turn down an alleyway and Jack is quick to follow. The Nightmare then veers up the wall of the alley and onto a rooftop. Jack whips a blast from his staff and hits the Nightmare before it disappears from view. "HAAAH! I got it!" He jumps up onto the roof and prods the frozen Nightmare with his staff. "Sparky! Sandy, did you guys see that?! Look at this thing!"Jack can barely contain his excitement as he calls out to  
them but suddenly Pitch lurches out from behind an airconditioning unit on the rooftop.

 **Sophie screams and hides behind Jamie shaking.**

 **"** Frost?" He asks confused and Jack uses his confusion to shoot a wave of frost at Pitch who easily doges and reappears behind Jack. However a blast of fire just misses him as Sparky joins the battle. "You know, for a "neutral party" you two spend an awful lot of time with those weirdos. When it isn't your fight." Sparky narrows her eyes, staff ready "You made it our fight when you stole those teeth." But the nightmare king just looks at them curiously. "Teeth? Why do you care about the teeth?"When he notices something and turns to find Sandy calmly standing on the rooftop next to him. Pitch quickly sidesteps, moving away from Sandy. "Now this is who I'm looking for-"Before Pitch can finish a dreamsand whips around him, forcing him to duck and dodge Sandy's sudden attack.

 **"Kick his butt Sandy!" Yell North and Bunny cheering holding pompoms and cheering for Sandy.**

"Whoa-?"Pitch sends a stream of nightmare sand, turning it into a gigantic sycth and swings it back at Sandy. Jack and Sparky ducks, avoiding injury as Sandy's pushed back against a ledge. Sandy quickly grabs Pitch with another dreamsand whip and yanks him off his feet, slamming him repeatedly against the tops of the buildings until finally throwing him off the rooftop. Pitch bounces off the ground as he crashes into an empty street. As Sandy dusts his hands and calmly steps off the rooftop to follow, Jack and Sparky look on, astonished. "Remind me not to" "get on your bad side."

 **Everyone shuffles away from Sandy who smirks.**

Pitch shakes off the crash, trying to back up as Sandy touches down and moves toward him, Jack following. Pitch cowers on the ground in fear as they approach and looks up pleadingly. "Okay, easy! You can't blame me for trying, Sandy. You don't know what it's like to be weak and hated. It was stupid of me to mess with your  
dreams. So I'll tell you what-" Sandy continues forward, grim faced...but suddenly Pitch stops cowering and stands up. His tone changes. "You can have `em back!"Before the trio can react, a Nightmare shoots up through a storm drain as several other Nightmares gather in the alley behind look around as hundreds of Nightmares descend  
from the surrounding rooftops to encircle them. This doesn't look good. Jack, worried, looks to Sandy and mutters..."You take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right?"

 **Weak chuckles at Jacks attempt at humour but everyone watches the trio afraid. "And you guys slept through that?!" Yells Merida.**

Meanwhile, Pitch rises up from off the ground as Onyx takes shape underneath grabs onto Onyx's mane as it snorts and snarls. He then leans forward. "Boo!"Pitch's army of Nightmares begin to charge. Then suddenly, the sound of bells and reindeer echo in the distance. The sleigh bursts through the clouds. Jack and Pitch look up into the sky as it circles overhead. The sleigh turns toward Pitch, only to fly a few feet over his head. Pitch turns as it passes over him, slightly confused. North's asleep at the wheel, along with Bunny and Tooth. Suddenly, the sleigh clips one of its skis as it flies over City Hall, jolting North to attention. "Ah!"Bunny awakes with a fright from a bad a dream. "Get outta my warren!...Huh?"

 **"Well the little anklebiter was in my warren" Said Bunny the looks he was getting.**

Still battling Nightmares, Sandy propels himself and Jack into the air with a stream of Dreamsand and launches Jack and Sparky away from the Nightmares. Jack quickly turns himself and knocks an oncoming Nightmare with his staff with Sparky in tow. Tooth quickly jumps off the side of the sleigh toward the twins and Sandy. Jack, knocks away a few more Nightmares with his staff, and looks up. Tooth suddenly flies into view through the swarm of Nightmares, slicing them apart with her wings, causing them to explode into black sand.

 **"That's SO COOL!" Yell the kids and Tooth blushes.**

Pitch gives a signal and leaps into the air, leading another wave of Nightmares after the Guardians. Bunny jumps out and lands on a nearby  
roof. Bunny quickly tosses his boomerang which disintegrates every Nightmare in its path. Bunny catches the returning boomerang, leaps off the roof, and grabs the skids of the sleigh as it passes by. North stands, drawing both his scimitars, and dices the oncoming Nightmares to bits as they attack. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Come on!" Sparky heads back to the sleigh by dodging two Nightmares as they attack. As she continues his descent, Sparky is suddenly blind sided by another Nightmare, which knocks the staff from  
his hands. For a moment, Sparky is in a state of panic as she finds himself in free fall. "Aaaaaaaah!"

 **"SPARKY!" Yells everyone worried.**

She finally manages to hook onto the staff, control her descent, and land on the sleigh as it flies past. Sparky and Jack both land on the sleigh and Bunny turns to him  
"You might want to duck" Says Bunny. They both duck as a Nightmare rears up behind him, but one of Bunny's boomerangs blasts through it and zips back to Bunny'swaiting paw. Sandy high up in he clouds, does his best to contain the nightmares that are swirling around rises from behind a group of Nightmares. He stretches  
his arms as an arrow of nightmare sand forms behind him.

 **Pitch smirks**

Jack, Sparky and the Guardians watch as more Nightmares speed away to join their herd. Sandy looks overwhelmed by the onslaught. "We gotta help Sandy!" Yells Sparky

 **And that's all for now folks i hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned. XXX Sparky**


	25. Chapter 25 part 10

**Hey readers, its time for an update sorry for the wait. Thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing Fav and following., please don't forget to R &R and please enjoy. Dont forget to check out my sisters profile and read her amazing storys, thats WolvenWhiteRabbit. Stoic do the discalimer please.**

 **Stoic:Sparky doesnt own Brave,ROTG,Tangled or HTTYD. She only owns this story and her OC's and has permission from Animal Angle Rocks to include her in this story.**

 **All the guardians, Sparky, Jack and Rocks all look miserable to everyone else's worry and confusion. Sandy smiles sadly and tries to give them reassuring looks but all they can do is watch and relieve that horrible moment.**

North cracks the reigns, turns the sleigh, and heads toward the swirling cloud of yellow and black sand. Pitch takes aim and releases the arrow. It flies through the  
air and into Sandy's back, exploding on impact.

 **"NOOOO!" Yells everyone but the vilians.**

The Guardians look on, horrified with the twins creaming "Noooo!" Both Jack and Sparky leap off the sleigh and fly to Sandy ignoring North's surprise cry. Sandy feels the shock and turns around. A patch of blackness starts slowly spreading across his body. Pitch laughs as he and Sandy lock eyes. "Hahahahaha!...Don't fight the fear, little man."

 **"What's going on?" Asks Rapunzel worried for the small man and Flynn, realising what's going on holds her close. "Its gonna be ok Blondie" confused at his soft tone but she nods anyway.**

Meanwhile the Guardians continue to speed toward Sandy, but Nightmares begin colliding with the sleigh, slowing their progress. "I'd say sweet dreams, but there  
aren't any left." Sandy, his eyes filled with terror, falls to his knees as the patch of blackness continues to spread. Jack presses on, trying to reach Sandy as fast as he can with Sparky close behind who started to sing.

#I pirouette in the dark

I see the stars through a mirror

Tired mechanical heart, beats till the song disappears

Somebody shine a light

I'm frozen by the fear in me

Somebody make me feel alive life than shatter me

So cut me from the light

Dizzy spinning endlessly

Somebody make me feel alive than shatter me!

Shatter me

Somebody make me feel alive than shatter me#

 **Pitch unknown to everyone inwardly flinches.**

Jack took over as they got closer to Pitch.

#If only the clockwork could speak

I wouldn't feel so alone

We burn every magnet in spring and spiral into the unknown

Somebody shine a light

I'm frozen by the fear in me

Somebody make me alive life than shatter me

So cut me from the light

Dizzy spinning endlessly

Somebody make me feel alive than shatter me!

Shatter me

Somebody make me feel alive than shatter me#

However...to the audiences horror Sandy stands up, accepting his fate, and closes his eyes as he and his Dreamsand cloud are consumed by the writhing blackness of the Nightmare sand. "Sandy..."

 **Rocks starts to cry along with the kids and Sandy hugs her close trying to offer her the comfort of him being here. Jamie and the rest of the kids crying only to be comforted by dreamsand animals.**

 **"** No...NOOOOOO!" Yells Sparky in rage and Jack in tears, Sandy's gone. His beautiful Golden Dreamsand, now black, merges with the rest of Pitch's Nightmare sand. Pitch then notices the twins flying towards him, glowing energy emanating from there staffs . Pitch raises his hands and sends a massive wave of Nightmares toward them.

 **Everyone cheers them on**

Both twins sing as the try to fight back the wave of nightmares.

#If I break the glass than I have to fly

There's no one to catch me if I take the dive

I'm scared of change and the days stay same

The world is spinning but only in rain

If I break the glass than I have to fly

There's no one to catch me if I take the dive

I'm scared of change and the days stay same

The world is spinning but only in rain#

They quickly realizes that's there in over there head as the attacking Nightmares begin to overtake him. Engulfed by Nightmares and there is nothing but silence. Until a bolt of lightning suddenly erupts from within the writhing black sand. "Ahhhhhh!"A gust of wind blows past Pitch, quickly followed by a massive wave of ice and frost that rockets back up the stream of Nightmare sand toward him, culminating in an explosion of ice, fire and snow blasting Pitch down.

 **The kids smile and cheer**

#Somebody shine a light

I'm frozen by the fear in me

Somebody...make me feel alive than shatter me#  
And with that Jack and Sparky free falls back to Earth, unconscious. Tooth quickly rescues him and sets him back down in the  
sleigh. "Jack, how did you do that?" She says seeing him gain consciousness "I, I didn't know I could."

 **Tooth smiles a bit "I guess you were wrong, someone did catch you when you fell."**

As the guardians in the sleigh, leave through a portal. Pitch pulls himself laboriously from the mud and weeds amongst the trees where he's crash-landed, oddly, he seems delighted. He shakes the frost T from his arms as scores of Nightmares swarm behind Pitch, regrouping after the blast. Pitch, at  
the center, seems as pleased as can be. "Finally! Someone who knows how to have a little fun!"

 **And that's all for now folks. I do not own the song Shatter me, it belongs to Lindsey Sterling. I hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned. XXX Sparky**


	26. Chapter 26 ROTG Part 11

**Hey readers, its time for an update sorry for the wait exams and revision been keeping me busy. Thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing Fav and following., please don't forget to RR and please enjoy. Hamish do the discalimer please.**

 **Hamish :Sparky doesnt own Brave,ROTG,Tangled or HTTYD. She only owns this story and her OC's and has permission from Animal Angle Rocks to include her in this story.**

 **The winter twins look at Pitch with a look akin to hurt but stay quiet. Said nightmare king looked mad but it wasn't clear who his anger was being aimed at. Hiccup opened his mouth to ask but Merida jabbed him in the ribs and he got the idea, and started complaining about temperamental red heads.**

We're in the midst of a somber ceremony, marking the passing of Sandy. Burning candles line the perimeter of Sandy's stone sets down a candle and stands shoulder to shoulder with North and Bunny. The three hold hands in solace. The ringing of somber bells can be heard echoing throughout the chamber, as we reveal the elves and a yeti ringing the elf bells as part of a ceremonial dirge.

 **Everyone bows there heads in respect.**

Facing away from the ceremony are Jack and Sparky with there hoods up and looking sad. Jack, facing a window, frosts over the glass with his finger to form a symbol of Sandy. While his sister holds up her palm and flames form into sandy on his cloud spreading dreams, it promptly disappears as North slowly walks up to them in concern. "Are you alright?" Jack remains still, his eyes fixed on the image of Sandy and Sparky stays quiet but is surprisingly the first to speak "I just, I wish I could've done something." North looks at the two in shock "Done something? Jack, Sparky, you stood up to Pitch. You saved us." Jack looks up "But Sandy wo-" North puts a hand on either of there shoulders "Would be proud of what you did."

 **Golden dreamsand forms into curly cursive letters spelling out 'I am proud' underneath is a smiling Sandman which helps to cheer up them up.**

Jack pulls back his hoodie and stands up, Sparky takes off hers but stays sat. "I don't know who you were in your past life, but in this life you are Guardian.""But how can I know who I am" "until I find out who I was?" North smiles at the two children and rubs his tummy " You will. I feel it, in my belly." Tooth yells and all 3 approach the globe which is losing lights at an alarming rate. "There going out so fast..." Mumbles Tooth "Its fear. He's tipped the balance" Says Jack as he drifts closer to the globe. He looks at the lights going out, then back to the Guardians. There's a nervous tension in the room. Bunny, who is twirling his boomerang gets there attention "Hey, buck up ya sad-sacks. Come on! We can still turn this around! Easter is tomorrow and I need your help. I say we pull out all the stops and we get those little lights flickering again!" North strokes his beard in agreement " Bunny is right. As much as it pains me to say old friend, this time Easter is more

important than Christmas!" Bunny lights up "Hey! Did everyone hear that?!"

 **"I have no idea what your talking about" Says North and Bunny bristles angrily and an argument starts. "What do we do?" Asks Astrid as the kids cheered for either side, it was a truly strange thing to watch Santa V Easter Bunny. "I got it!" A loud clang fills the cinema room as Rapunzel brandishes her frying pan and knocks them both out cold and sits down calmly. Flynn nervously chuckles "Frying pans...who knew right?"**

"We must hurry to the Warren. Everyone, to the sleigh!" Says North but is interrupted by a smug Bunny. "Oh no, mate. My warren my rules. Buckle up."Bunny directs the groups attention to the ground. He taps his foot and a rabbit hole opens up under their feet. "Shostakovich!" Curses North in Russian as the Guardians plummet through Bunny's , Jack, Bunny and Tooth arrive gracefully in the warren's antechamber, while North and the yetis comes to a crashing

halt."Buckle up." Is very funny."

 **"Sure is mate" Smirks Bunny.**

"Welcome to the warren-"Bunny stands before them when suddenly, he shifts his attention. He turns, his ears perk up and his nose sniffs the air. "Something's up." Says Sparky, her cat ears 's amiss. A faint scream begins to echo from within the depths of one of Bunny's egg tunnels. Tiny eggs come scuttling out from the grabs his boomerang, North draws his sword, and Jack and Sparky ready there staffs as the sounds of booming footsteps, screams, and the rustling of foliage grows louder. "Ah!" Bunny begins to charge toward the tunnel. At his side are the Guardians, yetis, and sentinel eggs all bellowing their loudest battle cries until...Sophie bursts out. All momentum comes to a halt. Jack tilts his head confused "Sophie?" They immediately withdraw their weapons, mildly embarrassed. Sophie giggles and immediately runs after one of the elves.

 **Jamie face palms at his sisters behaviour and North looks sheepish.**

"Elf, elf, elf!" Squeals Sophie chasing the poor thing. Bunny panics "What is SHE doing HERE!?" North looks down at his coat pocket and finds it empty. " Ah, snow globe." he says embarrassed. Bunny looks at them panicking "Crikey! Somebody do something!" Sparky glares when Bunny looks at them and Jack shrugs "Don't look at me, I'm invisible, remember?"

 **Bunny flinches.**

Sophie giggles as she drags the elf by the bell atop its uniform. Tooth smiles softly "Don't worry, Bunny. I bet she's a fairy fan." She flies up to Sophie "It's okay little one." Sophie giggles "Pretty!" Tooth smiles happily "Awww! You know what, I got something for you. Here it is." She pulls out teeth. "Look at all the pretty teeth with little blood and gum on them." Sophie runs away screaming. Sparky bursts out laughing "Blood and gums? When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?" She asks. North proclaims "We are very busy bringing joy to children! We don't have time..." He is now embarrassed along with the others " ...for children."

 **"And yet you condemn the ones who actually spend time with children?!" Yells Merida angrily**

Jack walks toward her, forming a snowflake, which floats overtoward Sophie. She tries to grab at it. "If one little kid can ruin Easter,then...we're in worse shape than I thought. Sophie follows the snowflake as Jack leads it over to Bunny. The snowflake lands on Bunny's nose and his concerns suddenly seem to slip away. Jack's magic is taking affect. "You wanna paint some eggs? Yeah?" Sophie cheers and a massive stone spire is revealed. Thousands of unpainted eggs stream down the side of it toward a green meadow. Sparky,North and Jack stand in the midst of it all, slack-jawed, as the eggs rush towards them. " Rimsky Korsakov! That's a lot of

eggs."

 **"North! I will wash your mouth out with soap! Stop cursing!" Yells Tooth.**

Sparky grins "And we have the time, we may actually do this" With that she perches herself on a egg golem and starts to sing.

#You're on the edge of giving up

You know I feel it too

You won't be alone because

I'm with you

Bring the fire, bring the smoke, bring the rain

We will bend but we will never break

If we believe we can't lose

Even mountains will move

It's my faith, it's my life

This is our battle cry

They can't take us down

If we stand our ground

If we live, if we die

We will shout out our battle cry

Can you hear it

Can you feel it#

Bunny hops into view, Sophie clinging to his back smiling,leading a huge mass of eggs down a wide PATH. As he passes, flowers bloom on either side in his wake, blasting the passing eggs with color as they go. "Alright troops, it's time to push back. That means eggs! Everywhere!" North looks out over the eggs as they get sorted getting them to go in single , on her back, is carried by the eggs through the sorting stones. She giggles as North waves at her while she passes by.

 **Sophie runs over and hugs North who jumps in shock, she gives him an egg and he smiles softly "thank you."**

"In tennis shoes and cereal bowls! Oh, there will be bathtubs filled with my beautiful googies!"The elf turns just in time to see a stampede of colored eggs come barrelling toward him. They knock him off the cliff as he and the eggs spill into the multi-colored stream below.

 **Said elf grumbles as the other elf's laugh.**

An unlucky egg veers off and gets stuck in a whirlpool. We see a hand fish it out to reveal North, who looks at the egg curiously. It's now got a spiral pattern on it and its little legs kick madly. "Okay, that's little strange." "Naw, mate" Bunny's surrounded by butterflies and cute little eggs. "That's adorable."As a technicolored elf climbs out of the stream, North sets the egg down and lets it rejoin the herd. Jack chuckles watching the chaos and continues.

#It seems like no one knows

How you've been feeling

You're hiding all your hopes

You stopped believing

It's not over, we're one step away

We will bend but we will never break

I believe we can't lose

Even mountains will move

It's my faith, it's my life

This is our battle cry

They can't take us down

If we stand our ground

If we live, if we die

We will shout out our battle cry

Can you hear it

Can you feel it#

As Sophie leads a parade of eggs, Bunny jumps to an adjacent rock and sits up to address the eggs as they walk in stride. Meanwhile, Jack rides atop a group of sentinel egg that are marching in the back ground. " There will be springtime! On every continent! And I'm bringing hope with me!"The striped elf walks past a Yeti, painting a mound of eggs red. Bunny enters frame and hops across the screen. "Too Christmas-y, mate, paint em blue." The Yeti throws its arms up in defeat and tosses the eggs.

 **"Aww" says Rapunzel and hugs the yeti.**

A beautifully painted egg hides in the grass. "Oh, what's over there?" Sophie appears, spots the egg, and delicately lifts it out of the grass. She holds it close to admire the intricate detail of its shell. Sophie brings the egg to Bunny for him to inspect. "That's a beauty!" Bunny takes Sophie by the hand and leads her through a stone archway. Now all we gotta do is get him and his little mates through the tunnels, to the top, and we'll have ourselves Easter." He smiled a bit hearing the siblings sing the finale of there song.

#Let it rise like a prayer in the night

Shout for love, shout for hope

Let them hear us

I believe we can't lose

Even mountains will move

It's our faith, it's our life

This is our battle cry

They can't take us down

If we stand our ground

If we live, if we die

We will shout out our battle cry

Can you hear, can you hear

Can you feel, can you feel

Can you hear it

I can feel it

Can you feel it#

 **Everyone cheers loudly.**

Bunny looks out proudly at the eggs gathered in front of the tunnels in the distance. Jack and Sparky approach from behind and makes his way alongside

Bunny, who holds Sophie in his arms. "Not bad."Sophie yawns and begins to fall asleep. Bunny turns to Jack with a smile. "Not bad yourself." Sparky looked up at Bunny, shyly "Look, I'm sorry about that whole, you know, the "kangaroo" thing." Bunny shrugs a bit showing his forgiveness "It's the accent, isn't it?"

 **Sparky nods "yup makes you sound like a red blooded Australian."**

North comes up from behind with Tooth at his side. They turn toward Bunny, marveling at the sight of Sophie, fast sleep. It's touching. Bunny's face softens "Ah, poor little ankle-biter. Look at her, all tuckered out." Tooth smiles "I love her!" They look up from the sleeping toddler toward the twins. They taught them something today. "I think it's time to get her home." Bunny hands the sleeping Sophie over to Tooth. "How about we take her home?" Asks Sparky and Tooth objects straight away "Sparky, no! Pitch is-" "No match for this" Says Jack twirling his staff. Bunny tries to reason with them "Which is why we need you here, with us." The Guardians look at the duo with concern. " Trust me, I'll be quick as a bunny."

 **"No...not this...anything but this..."Sparky started shaking, Jack gripping her hand and trying to calm her down but wasn't able to calm himself either. Both knew what happened and were not prepared for the others to witness it. Rocks looked at them both with concern while the others looked confused. "Yeah we never found out why you guys took so long..." Said Tooth.**

 **And that's all for now folks. I do not own the song Battle cry, it belongs to Skillet. I hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned. XXX Sparky**


	27. Chapter 27 ROTG Part 12

**Hey readers, its time for an update. Thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing Fav and following. Please don't forget to R &R and please enjoy and check out my other stories. Hubert do the discalimer please.**

 **Hubert:Sparky doesnt own Brave,ROTG,Tangled or HTTYD. She only owns this story and her OC's and has permission from Animal Angle Rocks to include her in this story.**

Jack tries to lay a sleeping Sophie down in her bed, but she won't let go of his neck. Finally, she releases her grasp only to roll over and fall out of bed. Baby Tooth gives Jack a scornful look and Sparky is giggling. When Jamie's mom is herd "Sophie? Is that you?"The trio's eyes widen. Sophie, asleep on the  
floor, is quickly covered with a blanket and given a squeaky stuffed animal.

 **Jack looks down blushing as everyone laughs.**

Jack closes the window and looks to Baby Tooth with a sign of relief. "We should get back" comments Sparky, pitch black wings flapping behind Tooth nods, when a voice is herd "Jack...Sparky.." The twins stop confused. Where is that voice coming from? They look out across the town, toward the woods, and the sound of  
the echoed voice.

 **Tooth gasps "your memories..."**

"That voice, I know that voice..." Baby Tooth looks at them worried as the twins fly off in search of the voice. Sparky and Jack, carried by the wind, flying across town toward the sound of the eerie voice. Baby Tooth follows, trying to keep up. They take a moment to orient himself and lands, settling on, the voice calls out to him again. "Jack...Sparky..." They both turn, looks to the woods, and takes off. Soon Sparky, Jack and Baby Tooth land in the middle of a thickly wooded  
area. It's spooky. Jack scans the forest when again they hear the voice and go into a clearing where there is a rotting frame from a child's bed.

 **The guardians gasp in realisation. "That curiosity is gonna get you guys killed, reminds me of Hiccup" Says Gobber and Hiccup pouts.**

"Don't worry, there's still time." Says Sparky as Jack breaks the bed frame and they both jump into the hole with Baby Tooth following. "Jack...Sparky..." Both of them continue along a long dark tunnel with Baby Tooth close behind. Eventually the labyrinth opens up to reveal a huge underground cavern. Baby Tooth continues to tug at Jack's tunic but is waved off. Dozens of huge bird cages hanging from the ceiling, and in them are the mini tooth fairies. They see Jack and Sparky and immediately perk up, tweeting and flitting like crazy.

 **Tooth has to be held back by North and Bunny to stop her from destroying Pitch in rage.**

Jack jumps up onto one of the cages, then quickly leaps and holds onto the side of another one while Sparky looks around. Jack whispers to the fairies "Shhhh! keep it down. I'm gonna get you out of here, just as soon as I -" He hears the voice and turns away distracted. "As I can -" Sparky calls him over and he sees the tooth drawers from Tooth's Palace. Mounds of them heaped to the ceiling. And inside the drawers are the missing baby teeth. He drops down to a mound and begins rummaging through the drawers, looking at the names on the boxes. In an instant he forgets his duties, and the fairies, and the Guardians and everything except those teeth, and the chance to finally get his memory back and joins his sister in the search.

 **"You wanted them so bad..." Says Rocks and glares at Pitch**

The cavern suddenly goes darker than it already was. Jack finally looks up, as a shadow of Pitch crawls up a nearby column. "Looking for something?" Sparky fires fire at him but Pitch isn't there. Sparky takes off closely followed by Jack, following the sound of Pitch's cackle as it echoes throughout the rounds a corner as she sees Pitch's shadow glide across the walls into a shadowed corridor with Jack behind her. "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." Sparky scoffs as they continue down the corridor "Afraid" "We're not afraid of you."

 **"How can you be afraid of a shadow in a dress?" Asks Merida**

"Maybe not. But you are afraid of something." The twins steadily approaches, cautious and alert. "You think so, huh?" Says Jack "I know so. It's the one thing I always know." He faces the twins "People's greatest fears. Yours is that no one will ever believe in you."

 **Bunny flinches remembering how much he teased them for not being believed in.**

Panic flashes in there eyes. As both back away from Pitch, the chamber fills with shadows, and Jack is spun around. He'sdisoriented as they thud into a wall, which flips to reveal that it's actually the ground. Pitch who is unseen now, chuckles. "And worst of all, you're afraid you'll never know why. Why you? Why were you chosen...to be like this? Well fear not, for the answer to that..." Pitch is now directly in front of them holding out two tooth boxes. "Is right here."

 **"Is that?..." Asks Rapunzel and Sparky nods.**

Jack's eyes widen at the sight - the face of a young boy etched into the box, and under it is the name "Jack Frost." And the other a face of a young girl and under it the name "Sparky Iceblaze" But her reaction is less obvious than his. "Do you want them? Your memories?"

 **"That's just cruel..." Says Rocks angrily**

He holds them out and you can see them both, fighting the impulse to grab them closing eyes, struggling to make a decision, but when there eyes open them again, Pitch has disappeared. Pitch's shadow moves across the pillars of the cavern. Jack and Sparky head down a corridor, cast shadows from the Mini Tooth  
cages everywhere. "Everything you wanted to know..."Pitch's face moves in and out of the shadows over the following "...in this little box."Every time Jack or Sparky turns, Pitch disappears. Multiple Pitch shadows have appeared on the wall around them. They're closing in as Pitch continues to taunt them. "Why did you end up like this? Unseen. Unable to reach out to anyone. You want the answers so badly. You want to grab them, and fly off with them. But you're afraid of what the Guardians will think."

 **The guardians look heartbroken and confused.**

Jack's breath quickens and Sparky's hands are shaking. They are being pushed into a corner. "You're afraid of disappointing them." He smiles "Well let me ease your mind about one thing. They'll never accept you. Not really." The shadows have overcome Jack who tries to get away "Stop it! Stop it!" Almost reluctantly, the shadows back away and Pitch appears before them. "After all, you're not one of them." They aim there staffs at Pitch. "You don't know who we are!" Yells Sparky. "Of course I do. You're Sparky Iceblaze Jack Frost. You make a mess wherever you go. Why, you're doing it right now."Pitch tosses the boxes and they both catch there respective box. Jack looks up. Terror comes into Jacks eyes, as he realizes and Sparky gasps. "What did you do?" They ask afraid. "More to the point, what did  
you do?"

 **"No..." Says Bunny**

Pitch begins to back away, becoming one with the darkness, laughing as he disappears. Jack charges towards him only to be swallowed whole by one of Pitch's black holes. Sparky and Jack fly out of Pitch's shadow, ready to strike. Suddenly, Jack realizes he's forgotten something. " Baby Tooth!" He turns to re-enter the hole in the wall only to find himself face to face with one of Bunny's stone emblems. "Happy Easter, Winter twins."

They both turn around. Suddenly, there eyes fill with dread as they realise where they are. Thousands of broken egg shells lay strewn about, forming a path toward the light at the end of the tunnel.

 **And that's all for now folks. I do not own the song Battle cry, it belongs to Skillet. I hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned. XXX Sparky**


	28. Chapter 28 ROTG Part 13

**Hey readers, I'm so sorry for the long wait I've been having troubles and school has been tough. Thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing Fav and following. Please don't forget to R &R and please enjoy and check out my other stories. Hubert do the discalimer please.**

 **Harris:Sparky doesnt own Brave,ROTG,Tangled or HTTYD. She only owns this story and her OC's and has permission from Animal Angle Rocks to include her in this story.**

The twins look around taking in the sight "No..." breathes Jack "It was all a trap...we took the bait and fell for it" mumbles Sparky.

 **The guardians glare hatefully at Pitch but also look ashamed (except Sandy who looks at them in confusion) as they realise what's about to happen. Jack looks down and Sparky growls holding back tears as they make themselves watch.**

The scene shifts to where a group of kids search for eggs but to no avail. A boy sighs "There are no eggs. There's none anywhere. I give up. Come on, let's go. I don't understand." Bunny checks the eggs in his basket, then looks back toward the kids. A girl looks down sadly "Maybe he just hid them really well this year." Bunny approaches a group of kids who seem to be wandering around searching half-heartedly,disappointed. "Kids! Oi!" Calls Bunny but the kids don't hear him, the boy sighs "I checked everywhere! There's nothing!" Bunny steps towards them "Yes there is! There is! I mean these aren't my best lookin' googies, but they'll do in a pinch!" He holds out a broken Easter egg. The kids just stare. The girl speaks sadly "I can't believe it. There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny." They start to leave "Easter's over. Forget this." Bunny runs to them afraid and frantic "No! Wrong! Not, not true! I'm right in front of ya, mate!" The kids walk through Bunnymund as if he were a ghost. Bunny is stunned by this, and finally realizes... " They don't see me. **"**

 **Bunny flinches and looks down. Sophie runs to him and hugs his leg "bunny!" He smiles at her efforts to comfort him and holds her. "Not so funny when it happens to you, is it?" Mumbles Sparky but with Bunny's sharp hearing he hears and looks at her apologetically she glares coldly "You know what happens in this scene...I don't need your empty sorry's, Aster." While she spoke calmly, Bunny looks like he'd been slapped, Sandy looks at Sparky confused and worried she smiles but its fake yet so realistic "You'll see,Sandy."**

Jack and Sparky are watching this all unfold and it's heart-breaking, because they knows it's their fault. Tooth flies to Bunny's side as they notice the twins arrival. "Sparky, Jack? Where were you?" North walks over, his swords drawn. "The Nightmares attacked the tunnels. They smashed every egg, crushed every basket. Nothing made it to the surface." Tooth flitters over "Guys!" She see's the tooth boxes in their hands and gasps "Where did you get that?" Jack stutters nervously "I was...it's..." Tooth gasps again "Where's Baby Tooth?" She looks at them, betrayal in her eyes "Oh, what have you done?"

 **Sandy glares, 'no they couldn't...could they.' Tooth and North both look ashamed not able to the meet the twins eyes or relieve the scene. "That's' not fair!" yells Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel nodding in agreement. "Your not even letting them explain themselves!" growls Hiccup surprising the Vikings as they never really saw Hiccup so mad, just sarcastic. Rapunzel gently takes Jack's pale hand and Sparky's robotic one and holds them tightly. They blink at the sudden contact but don't push away instead they repeat the gesture to her with a trace of a smile. Rocks smiles at the three of them but tries not to hurt the ones who hurt her friends.**

"That is why you weren't here?" Whispers North quietly before he yells at them accusingly "You were with Pitch?" Jack tries to explain "No, listen, listen...I'm sorry. I  
didn't mean for this to happen..." Bunny's voice cuts through the park "He has to go." Bunny walks over head down, paws in fists barely concealing anger. "Bu-" A slap is herd as Bunny's paw connects with something but its not Jack. Sparky is there in front of him blocking Bunny's fist a second later and Jack would've been hit. (in the movie it looked as if Bunny was about to hit Jack, very close to)

 **Bunny looks at his paw, not knowing how he could almost hit Jack and looking ashamed and jack gives an almost unnoticeable flinch. "Why?" Asks Flynn confused. Sparky ruffles Jack's hair making him whine and try to fix it "No one hurts my big brother. No. One"**

North and Tooth do nothing both listening as Bunny yells "We should never have trusted you! Easter is new beginnings, new life. Easter is about hope. And now it's gone." Bunny turns away and moves toward the park, looking at the sign that reads, `Easter Egg Hunt.' This is worse than getting hit. jack looks heart broken, he looks back to Tooth and North, both of whom look away, too hurt by Jack. He looks at them with a pained expression. This is exactly what Pitch said would happen. "Guys..." Whispers Sparky sadly trying to get them to talk, this couldn't be happening...Bunny glares and starts to sing.

#Ha-ha-ha, this is about you

Beware, beware, be sceptical  
Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold  
Deceit so natural  
But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning  
Bah-bah-black sheep, have you any soul?  
No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?  
Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick  
Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks

So could you  
Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt#

The twins recoil in hurt, North joins in

#Aware, aware, you stalk your prey  
With criminal mentality  
You sink your teeth into the people you depend on  
Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem  
Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide  
I smell the blood of a petty little coward  
Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick  
Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch

So could you  
Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt#

Tears are falling from Jacks eyes, while Sparky fails to keep hers in. But than Tooth starts to sing and they freeze at the lighter tone.

#Maybe you'll change  
Abandon all your wicked ways  
Make amends and start anew again  
Maybe you'll see  
All the wrongs you did to me  
And start all over, start all over again#

Sparky sniffles and Jack looks up with hope filled eyes, maybe Pitch was wrong? All three of the guardians sing and within the end that small spark of hope is crushed.

#Who am I kidding?  
Now, let's not get overzealous here  
You've always been a huge piece of shit  
If I could kill you I would  
But it's frowned upon in all fifty states  
Having said that, burn in hell

So tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt

Karma's gonna come collect your debt,  
(She's a li—she's a li—she's a liar)  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt.#

The twins look at the guardians, the so-called protectors of childhood. Tears freely flowing, grasping the others hand, the only one they could trust. Sparky reaches into her pocket, pulls out the tiny Russian nesting doll that North had given her, drops the doll to the ground, and both take off. As they leave, we see the tiny  
Russian nesting doll laying on the ground.

 **There wasn't a word to describe the amount of hatred North, Bunny and Tooth were receiving from the audience. The children looked away, Jamie even went so far as taking Sophie away from Bunny and the dragons mainly Casey were growling. Sandy was showing his anger and disappointment in various images and try as they might the three couldn't find any words to justify there behaviour. "Good or bad" Mumbled Jack, his hood was up and he was being held by the wind in a protective embrace while holding Sparky close to him, their faces were tear streaked. "Naughty or nice...we protect all children?" Questioned Sparky and North nodded happy they remembered but than his happiness faded as Rapunzel frowned "But...aren't Sparky and Jack technically kids?" Merida glared "Bunch of lies, you protect all kids? Than why not these two?!" Hiccup continued as the three guardians had the slapped fish look. "And you haven't protected them for the last three centuries either, not much for guardians are you" he eeped and started waving his hands in protest "except for you sandy! Your great" Earning him a face paw from Toothless.**

The scene changes to Burgress where Jamie, atop a ladder, strains for what looks like an Easter egg, hiding in the rain gutter. The ladder totters and Jamie  
loses his balance, beginning to fall. "Whoaaa, whoa, whoa...aaaah!" Jamie grabs the gutter but it breaks loose, sending Jamie crashing down into a mound of snow.

 **Despite the tenseness of the room the kids laugh at Jamie's predicament.**

As Jamie gets up off the ground, he sees that the Easter egg was in fact a dirty old tennis ball. Jamie stands up, bewildered, and dusts himself off as his friends laugh. A few have empty Easter egg baskets. "Let's check the park again" He says hopefully but the others are less than happy "Really? For what the Easter bunny?" Say Caleb and Claude annoyed. "Guys, I told you - I saw him! He's way bigger than I thought, and he's got these cool boomerang-things-" Exclaims Jamie excitedly but Caleb interrupts him "Grow up, Jamie." Jamie frowns at them "What's happened to you guys?" Caleb sighs "It was a dream. You should be happy you still get dreams like that and not..." "Nightmares" finishes Cupcake, haunted. Pippa gives her basket to Jamie "Forget it, Jamie. There's just no Easter this year."Pippa walks away, trailing the others. Jamie doesn't know what to believe. He hangs his head and looks into the Easter basket, it's empty. "I know he is."

 **"We're sorry man..." Says Caleb but Jamie just smiles "Its ok, it wasn't your fault."**

The scene changes to the yetis stare at the globe of belief, in shock as more and more lights begin to fade away. We push in toward Antarctica as we see Jack running to the edge of a floating iceberg, ready to throw his tooth box into the ocean. He resists, looking down at the box as he clutches it in his hand. Sparky looks at her tooth box sadly but squeezes his shoulder letting him know he wasn't alone. "I thought this might happen." Pitch is revealed, standing not far behind them.

 **'What are you doing now...?' Wonders Sandy.**

"They never really believed in you. I was just trying to show you that. But I understand." All fear and sadness dissolves and the twins whip around shooting ice and fire but it is deflected by the Nightmare sand. "You don't understand anything!" Yells Jack as he and Sparky continue to lash out with there staffs in rage. Pitch shouts over the fight and wind "No? I don't know what it's like to be cast out?" Pitch strikes back, putting the twins on the defence. Jack jumps in the air with Sparky flying beside him. Their show of force escalates until they're shrouded in a blanket of snow, ice, fire and wind. As the wind and snow settle, Jack looks around stern and alert, Sparky's robotic eye scanning for Pitch. "To not be believed in. To long for a family." They turn around and see Pitch, they are clearly listening to his words. "All those years in the shadows I thought, no one else knows what this feels like. But now I see I was wrong." They lock eyes. A moment of true connection between them." We don't have to be alone, Jack, Sparky.I believe in you. And I know children will too." "I-In us..."

 **The guardians flinch at the vulnerability in the normally over confident prank duo, they had no hope of being believed in and it shows.**

"Yes! Look at what we can do!" Pitch gestures to a fantastical ice and nightmare "sculpture" that was created when they attacked him..."What goes together better than cold and dark?"They look at the fractured reflections of themselves cast in the icy sculpture. "We can make them believe. We'll give them a world where everything, everything is..." Jack turns to face Pitch. "Pitch black..." Pitch, realizing how this looks, clarifies...Sparky Iceblazeand Jack Frost too. They'll believe in all of us. They stare at him, considering the offer. Then finally..."No, they'll fear both of us. And that's not what I want." Sparky however is different "I want to be believed in...more than anything...but" She faces Jack "Where you go, I go and I'd rather be invisible than alone." Jack wipes a tear than glares at Pitch "Now for the last time" "Leave us alone."

 **Jamie looks at Sparky and Jack confused "Isn't that what you wanted?" Jack shakes his head "We want to be believed in" Sparky poked Jamie's head "Not feared, and while I considered the offer I'm not leaving Jack on his own. Would you leave Sophie?" Jamie shakes his head quickly "No way! Mom would kill me!" More laughter is herd.**

Pitch looks confused and hurt. This is not the response he was expecting. Then...his eyes flame with anger. He made himself vulnerable, and they rejected him. No more negotiating now. "Very well. You want to be left alone? Done. But first..." Suddenly we hear a familiar twitter. Pitch reaches into his coat to pull out... **"** Baby Tooth!"Jack charges forward. There's terror in Baby Tooth's eyes. She squeaks as Pitch clenches her tight with his fist. Sparky growls "Your twisted!" He gestures to them "The staffs."Jack settles and the winds and snow subsides. "You have a bad habit of interfering. Now hand them over. And I'll let her go."Baby Tooth struggles to get loose, but Pitch only tightens his grip. She can hardly breathe. Sparky growls but hands hers over as does Jack, once they leave the owner the staffs lose the ice, frozen fire coating them and turn black.

 **Tooth looks at the two in a new respect, even thought she betrayed and hurt them they still gave there staffs...the conduits to there powers over to Pitch to free Baby tooth, one of her fairy's.**

Pitch twirls the staff. Jack holds out his hand. "Alright, now let her go." Pitch doesn't "No. You said you wanted to be alone. So be alone!" Baby Tooth squirms until she's finally able to peck Pitch in the hand with her beak. Pitch shrieks and throws Baby Tooth in the air and down into the mouth of a crevasse. "No!" Jack, enraged, can't believe what he's seeing. Pitch lifts Jack's staff, and breaks it over his knee, cracking it in two. Light explodes from the staff and terror comes into Jack's eyes, clutching his chest as if in pain. Suddenly, Pitch sends a burst of Nightmare sand, blasting Jack and slamming him into the iceberg wall behind him. As the ice cracks, Jack comes loose and falls forward into the chasm below.

 **"JACK!" Everyone screams, Jack winces in phantom pain.**

Sparky screams, she faces Pitch in anger who smirks "Oh and what are you going to do? Your more of a freak than he is and its not like your any threat now." She flinches knowing he's right, "your just the unwanted little sister of Frost, no one wants you and one day neither will he!"He snaps her staff in anger, light explodes from it similarly to Jacks and she screams in pain clutching her chest as she is blasted into the chasm and lays still. Pitch looks down into the ice fissure chuckling. He throws the broken shards of the staff's down into the crevasse and casually walks away, disappearing on the horizon.

 **Sparky looks down holding her chest in phantom pain but also at the fear of Jack leaving her, her being alone and abandoned. Trust him not to leave without telling her, her worst fear. Jack looked at her in concern "Sparky, I'm never going to leave you. Your not a freak" He held her tightly in a warm (?) embrace, she choked back a sob and rested her head on his shoulder "I know."**

It's cold and dark down here. Battered from the fall, Jack slowly looks up and notices Baby Tooth, lying lifelessly on the ground. "Baby Tooth!"He pulls himself to her and cradles her in his hands. "You alright?" Baby Tooth nods, but she's hurt, and cold. Jack does his best to shield her from the cold. "Sorry, all I can do is keep you  
cold." Jack sits up and holds Baby Tooth in his hands. "Pitch was right - I make a mess of everything." He slumps against the ice when his back hit something, Sparky. Jolting up, wincing in pain Jack shakes her lightly "Sparky!" She looks up at him and despite everything he smiles slightly yet both are hurt in more ways than one.

 **Both of them look up curiously.**

Baby Tooth's never seen them like this; it's heart breaking...then she gets a thought. Her expression hardens with determination. She wriggles deep into Jack's pocket, than Sparky's. They shrug confused and close there eyes, accepting there fate when "Jack...Sparky" and then they feel something. There's a soft golden glow coming from there pockets, pulling it out...Its the memory boxes. Baby Tooth gives him a reassuring look. She motions to the box, then looks back at Jack and at Sparky. They touch there boxes and it unfolds the fissure seem to suddenly fall away. In brief Flashes we see: The colonial sentiment where the two lived running playfully down a hill. A women's voice "Come on Jack, you can't have fun all the time." Children laugh as a familiar boy hangs upside down from a tree limb. "Jack, get down from there!" Calls a young girls voice "Sparky help I'm being ambushed by Emma!" Another girl the same age as the boy swings from the branch beside him "Ha ha! Can't get us both down." The adults glare but it goes unnoticed by the kids.

A happy family at a roaring fire as the same boy jokes around with antlers on his head while the girl tells a story. "Whoa, great story Sparky, the hero won!" "You're funny, Jack" the little girl cheers even though the adults shoo there kids away from the twins. They both walk toward the woods with there little sister. Their mother, face unseen, calls out to them "Be careful." Jack shakes his head like he's heard it a million times while Sparky grins but neither pays it any mind. "We will."

 **"I have a bad feeling in my belly..." Says North and Bunny rolls his eyes.**

We are on an eye, a familiar eye but this one is brown not blue. Pull back to reveal young Jack, brown hair, brown eyes. He is staring directly at the camera, a look of...what is it? It's hard to read but it's very intense. We keep pulling back to reveal him dressed as we first saw him in 16th century clothes, Two girls are with him, one is Sparky and the other is a four yearold girl, Emma, Sparky is dressed as we saw her all three in 16th Century clothing Behind him, dark winter trees and snow come in to focus. Jack speaks, calm and serious "Its okay. It's okay. Don't look down, just look at me." Jack reaches slowly down and removes the second of two ice-skates, leaving him barefoot on the surface of a familiar frozen pond. And now we see what he sees Emma standing in her skates, rooted to the spot. A spider's web of cracks emanates from where she stands. "Im scared." CRACCKKK! The ice below her splinters more. She wobbles as it starts to separate. "We're here Em!" She calls in reassurance. "I know, I know...but you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna 're gonna have a little fun instead."

 **"That's mee, mr fun!" Yells Jack and kids cheer**.

Emma however is still afraid, "No we're not!" "Would I trick you?" Asks Jack and Sparky facepalms. Emma is fighting tears "Yes! You always play tricks!" "Shes right on that Jacky, but there are no tricks here Em. I promise you're gonna be fine" Says Sparky calmly. "You have to believe in me" They say in unison and through the fear Emma smiles. "Take it away Jacky boy" Says Sparky making Emma giggle and Jack stick his toungue out her before, to Emma "You wanna play a game? We're going to play Hopscotch! Like we play every day! It's as easy as...one...whoaaaa..." And Jack shows his sister the first leap, but mugs for her, almost losing his balance then catching himself. "Graceful, like an elephant fairy" comments Sparky. Emma laughs.

 **"Elephant fairy?" Asks Cupcake and Sparky shrugs.**

"Two...Three!" Jack turns towards Emma. "Alright..." He reaches down to pick up one of two familiar-looking stick lying on the ice. He extends it towards her "Now it's your ..." She hops, wobbling, but catching her balance. "That's it, that's it...two..." She's almost there, Jack's staff just beyond her reach. "Three"She grabs hold of Jack's staff and in one massive effort he slings her with all his might to safety. But the movement propels him into the cracked ice. He looks up to see his baby sister safe, he smiles and then plunges into the dark cold water. Before he fell all he could think about was that they were both safe.

 **"Crikey...guess your belly was right mate..."Said Bunny. Everyone gasps in fear for Jack, but then they remember the opening of the movie...and that he wasn't alone down there.**

Jack falls back into the icy water. We are now looking through Sparky's eyes, she pushes her sister off the ice and jumps in after Jack using the other stick to hook him and starts to pull him out. When suddenly she is grabbed, she looks up seeing the smirks of the adults, some who she thought were kind but now it didn't seem that way. "bye little freak!" "good riddance!" In a matter of seconds she was pushed down, Jack was in her arms and she tried desperately to fight back against the strong arms that held her down. But all too soon, she felt her brother give his last breath...her vision fading her last thought "I failed him..."

 **Jack looked murderous wishing he could go back and hurt the ones who did this, no wonder Sparky was afraid of being unwanted and a freak because deep down she felt that way and was afraid she'd failed to save him and than that he'd leave her. He held her close as she was shaking, overwhelmed.**

Now we are underwater looking up at the hole in the ice, descending into the dark icy depths...then the full moon appears from behind the clouds, it glows brighter and brighter. Jack and Sparky's bodies begins to glow, bathed in moonlight. Becoming brighter and brighter until the brown hair turns white and a set of blue eyes and a set of red flash open. The icy walls rush back in as we pull out from Jack and Sparky who are reeling from the memory. jack is ecstatic while Sparky less so. Jack sees Baby Tooth. "Did you - did you see that?" She shakes her head `no', tweets `of course not'! "It - it was me! I had a family I had a baby sister!" His excitement suddenly turns to realization."I saved her!" He looks at Sparky who is looking down "Hey? What's wrong? We both saved our baby sister!" She chuckles and allows herself to smile as well but it can't fool him.

 **Jack makes her look at his onscreen self "listen to ze wise one." "How do you know that the 'wise one' will say the right thing?" Asks Astrid, Jack grins "Cos I'm aweso-Ow!" He is bonked on the head by Astrid.**

"Now tell me why you sad" She explains what she saw...and is thrown into the snow. "Bad Sparky! Wrong answer" Jack helps her up, "silly...You did save me Sparky, you saved me from being alone. They betrayed you...you could've gotten out if you let me go. But you didn't." Says Jack and they both look up to the moon with matching smiles. "I'm, I'm a Guardian."

 **And that's all for now folks. I do not own the song Wolf in sheep's clothing by Set if off. I hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned. XXX Sparky**


	29. Chapter 29 ROTG Finale

**Hey readers, its update time! Thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing Fav and following. Please don't forget to RR and please enjoy and check out my other stories. Casey do the discalimer please.**

 **Casey:Sparky** **doesnt own Brave,ROTG,Tangled or HTTYD. She only owns this story and her OC's and has permission from Animal Angle Rocks to include her in thi** **s story.**

 **Me: Enjoy! This is the final part for Rise of the** **Guardians.**

 **Sandy smiles at the Frost twins softly 'Im glad you finally realised it' he spells out in golden floating words.**

The Moon seems to shine a little brighter at their declarations. Baby Tooth tries to take flight but she sputters and lands back in the palm of Jack's hand. "Jack we have to get out of here" Says Sparky looking upwards at the gaping hole of the fissure before picking up her broken staff pieces with Jack following suit. They try to fit them back together, but nothing happens.

 **"You can do this!" Yells Rocks at the screen along with the kids**.

They try again, this time using every ounce of strength left in them. Baby Tooth watches, her eyes widening as, a spark of blue light shoots off Jack's staff and a blue and red light from Sparky's. They continues to push, until a the lights spread and melds the two ends of the staff back together. Jack smiles, with Baby Tooth tucked safely in his hoodie, he shoots out of the fissure, high into the sky and through the clouds. "Show off!" Sparky is soon behind him, her black feathery wings flapping behind her.

 **"Wait! If Sparky had wings why couldn't she just fly out the ice?" Asks Fishlegs looking at her puzzled. Sparky twirls her staff as the others listen in "normally yes I could've but the wind espeacially after our fight with Pitch were unstable and strong. If I tried it wouldn't have ended well so until I had my staff I couldn't get out" she explained, he nodded satisfied.**

"Come on Baby Tooth!" "We owe you one" all three of them fly away. We cut to Pitch's lair, the mini teeth chirp as Jack jumps from cage to cage, opening them as he goes. Jack opens another cage and notices the fairies standing still. "Come on, let's go" Sparky looks around and notices that all of the Minis are still in their cages. She frowns "What's wrong?!" The fairies are just standing around, listless and she and Jack realise sadly "none of you can fly?..." Baby Tooth directs their attention to the Globe at the base of Pitch's lair. "The lights" Breathes Sparky in shock at how few are left.

" **That doesn't look good." Says Flynn.**

We cut to the workshop where a Yeti very carefully sets the last of a group of newly painted red robot dolls on a shelf. He breathes a sigh of relief. Suddenly, the entire factory begins to shake, knocking the robot doll to the ground. He dives after it, juggles it in the air, and catches it just before it hits the ground.

 **Said Yeti looks down sadly and Phil pafs his back reassuringly. "You did a great job, Alex" Says Sparky with Jack giving double thumbs up and a big grin. "Wait, you understand them?" Asks North curiously, Jack snorts "Well duh, you tend to pick stuff up when you get chased by them for centuries. Also we were lonely and they are our friends, course we'd learn for them." North smiled softly, not many treated his yeti as equals and here the Frost twins of all people were doing that.**

Suddenly, streaks of black sand whoosh up into and around the factory. The dark sand snakes its way up and around the globe, causing the Yetis and Elves to scatter and knocking toys to the floor. The yetis and elves look up in horror as the black sand, now covering the globe, gives rise to Pitch, who stands before them cackling. "You're all free to go! We won't be needing any Christmas toys this year, thank you! Nor ever again!" The yeti with the robot dolls sinks his head and sighs in defeat. Back at Pitch's lair Jack lands on the ground, now standing before the globe with Sparky, it looks almost completely devoid of light. "They're all going out... " At the pole Pitch is practically dancing across North's globe, he's so giddy, counting down as the last few lights go dark. "Only six left! Six precious children who still believe in the Guardians with all their h--"A lights blinks out. "Make that, five." Another goes out. "Oo! Four! Three! TWO!"

 **Despite the tension no one can help laughing at Pitch's tap dancing. He was almost as dramatic as a certain god of thunder. Sparky looks at the last light on the globe "Its Jamies" Jack nods agreeing and Jamie hopes his light won't fade as well.**

His eyes widen as he snaps his fingers with anticipation and glee. All of his hard work and planning has finally paying off! Pitch stares down at the one last light, waiting for it to go out. He snaps his fingers a few more times. Still nothing. His smile fades. His face goes cold as he realizes... One. At Pitch's lair, Jack jumps up onto the globe to closely inspect the last light. The light is brought into full view. Jack smiles. Jamie! We race over the town until we land on Jamie's house, a single light shining from his bedroom window.

 **Sparky high fives Jack triumphan** **tly.**

Jamie is sitting up in bed, talking to an old stuffed rabbit, and whispering. "Okay look, you and I are obviously at what they call a crossroads, so here's what's gonna happen" Sparky folds her wings as she and Jack appear outside Jamie's window and moves closer to get a better look. Jamie continues to speak "If it wasn't a dream and if you are real, then you have to prove it. Like right now."Jamie waits. He looks around expectantly. Jack looks on from outside the window, wondering if anything will happen. Jamie, desperation creeping in says "I've believed in you for a long time, okay? Like my whole life in fact. So you kinda owe me now." Jamie picks up his stuffed rabbit and holds it close. "You don't have to do much, just a little sign so I know. Anything. Anything at all." He waits. It's excruciating. " I knew it." Jamie lets the stuffed animal fall to the floor.

 **Jamie flinches knowing now Pitch will win and the guardians will be destroyed. Pitch however stays silent as he has been for a while, but no one saw the regret in his eyes at various points of the movie, espeacially in Antartica.**

Jack comes into the room and watches as the light slowly fades from Jamie's eyes, disbelief setting in. Jack doesn't know what to do. He takes a moment to concentrate, then enters the room with Sparky who starts making frozen flames as to not burn the house down as Jamie notices the window as the panes of glass freeze over in frozen flames. Jack grins and draws on the ice as an image of an Easter egg suddenly appears... Jamie, seeing the window "Huh?" Jamie looks down at the stuffed rabbit on the floor. He can barely comprehend what he's seeing. Jamie looks back to the window as more of the window panes frost over. Jamie's eyes get huge with amazement. "He's real."

 **Bunny watches in shock, after everything he's done to them they still...Saved him, restored his last belivers hope and belief into him. He felt ashamed and prayed to Manny they would forgive him.**

Jack, excited, continues to exert himself trying to bring life to his drawing. And when he does, the frost rabbit comes leaping off of the window. "Whoa..."The rabbit hops around Jamie's room, bursting like a snowball over Jamie's head, the snowflakes/frozen flame crystals sprinkling down on him. "Whoa!" Jack is as amazed as Jamie and Sparky watches fondly. But Jamie's amazement turns to confusion."Snow?" A snowflake lands on the tip of Jamie's nose, a frozen flame crystal floats nearby. The snowflake glows a magic blue, a crystal glows blue/red. And in that moment a light comes into Jamie's eyes - an idea starts to take hold. He whispers "Jack Frost?...Sparky Iceblaze?"

 **The twins freeze and stare at the screen in shock. "Did he just..." Gasps Jack "If this is a dream, Sandy I will kick your ass!" Says Sparky tears appearing in her eyes.**

Jack gasps "Did he just say--?" Jamie stands up on his bed "Jack Frost, Sparky Iceblaze" He says more confidently. "He said it again. He said...You said..." Breathes Sparky in disbelief. Jamie turns around and suddenly his eyes go wide..."Sparky Iceblaze,Jack Frost." Jack stares "That's right! But-but that's me! Jack Frost! That's my name! You said my name...both of our names!" Jamie's mouth drops open. Only then do they realize... "Wait, can you hear me?" Asks Jack, Jamie nods and Sparky interjects "Can you... Can you see me?...Me and him?" They recieve another nod. "He sees me. He sees me!" Jack leaps for joy, Sparky bouncing in happiess and the room suddenly explodes with snow.

 **The twins do the same, whooping in joy as tears stream down their cheeks. Finally their wish has been granted, after 300 years a child has believed in them, has seen them.**

Jamie can't believe it "You just made it snow." Jack grins "I know!" Jamie continues "In my room."Jack grins wider "I know!" Jamie looks at the two in shock and excitement "You're real?" Sparky nods also smiling widely "Yeah! Who do you think brings you all the blizzards and snow days, and you remember when you went flying on that sled the other day?!" Jamie gasps "That was you?" "That was us!" They say high fiving and Jamie smiles "Cool!"" Right?!" Says Jack happy his idea worked so well. Jamie looks confused "But what about the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy I mean--" Sparky cuts him off " Real-real-real!" "Every one of us is real!" Adds Jack. " I knew it!"

 **The guardians all look guilty, even after all they have done to Jack and Sparky they protected them. Gave belief back to the last light, they were the true guardians not them. The kids were smiling and cheering along with the others, "guys?" says Rapunzel shyly "Wats up Punzie?" Asks Sparky, the blonde rubs her hands together nervously "I-I've never really had a snow day...a-and I was wondering i-" Jack put a hand on her shoulder smiling "of course" the two wave their staffs and snow cascades from above. Rapunzel gasps in childlike awe giggling as Merida puts a coat on her and all of the seasons and Berk teens play around in the snow with the children. The adults watch smiling happy to see them act so carefree, even the dragons join in.**

Jamie's mom calls from down the hall "Jamie, who are you talking to?" The twins nod smiling as Jamie looks at them for help. "Um...Jack Frost and Sparky Iceblaze." His mom chuckles a little "ok." Suddenly, the sound of thunder and North's sleigh as Jack, Sparky and Jamie look to the open window.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Yells North as he and Tooth arrive on the sleigh completely out of control, and crash land outside Jamie's house. The reindeer are separated from the sleigh and run into the woods. A disheveled Tooth and North emerge from the wreckage. "Ah, moi deti! Come back!" Yells North trying to get his reindeer back, as he stands, his back suddenly gives out. Tooth helps him "North! Are you okay?" He turns to her "Is official. My powers are kaput." Tooth looks up and gasps "Sparky! Jack!" Jack comes flying toward them. She tries to fly to them but falters flies and falls to the ground. Jack helps her up "You okay?" They greet each other with a smile as North draws near.

 **Tooth smiles a little at Jack's concern for her and glad that they seemed to be good on terms but she knew she had hurt him, both of them and she'd work to get those pearly white teeth smiling at her no matter how long it took.**

North however looks a bit suspicious, Sparky noticeable holds her staff tighter "What are you doing here?"Asks North, "Same as you" Says Sparky looking to the side as Jamie appears from out of his backyard. "The last light!" Jamie looks at North and Tooth in awe " Wow! It is you! I mean it is you! I knew it wasn't a dream." As it sinks in North smiles softly at the twins " He sees you!" Jack puts a protective hand on Jamie's shoulder. Jamie looks up at him and smiles. Jack and North exchange a look as Sparky stands by Jamie.

 **North frowns at the twins stances, both were protective over the small boy as if they saw him as a threat. But surely they knew Santa Claus wouldn't hurt a chi-but than...he realised they were children and he hurt them no wonder they were so on guard.**

Jack frowns suddenly "Wait, but, where's Bunny?" "Losing Easter took its toll on all of us. Bunny most of all." Said North gravely, Sparky and Jack's faces go pale. North lowers his head in sadness. Then a twitchy-nosed little grey bunny appears on the sleigh." Oh...no..." Says Jack while Jamie chuckles "That's the Easter Bunny?" Bunny throws his paws up in exasperation "Now somebody sees me! I mean, where were you about an hour ago, mate?" Jamie looks at Bunny curiously "What happened to him? He used to be huge and cool! And now he's cute." Jamie gently tickles Bunny under his chin. Bunny begins involuntarily thumping his paw." Oh, that's good."

 **"Its Thumper!" Laughs Jack, the others start laughing once Sparky and Rocks explained Bambi's best friend Thumper. "Is looks just like mini Bunny!" Teases North, Bunny blushes in embarrasment grumbling curse words. Rocks grins "If you cant something nice" The others join in "dont say anything at all" all laughing at Bunny who rolls his eyes but lets it slide seeing the twins act more like there usual selves.**

Bunny catches himself and pushes Jamie's hands away. He turns to the twins "Did you tell him to say that?" Bunny hops over to them "That's it! Let's go! Me and you! Come on!" Jamie frowns "No! Actually they told me you were real. Just when I started to think that maybe you weren't." Bunny stops. Did he just hear that right? "He made you believe? In me?"

 **Bunny, Jack and Sparky share a look,no words needing to be said as a silent message was conveyed to them.**

A moment of reconciliation between them, broken by the sounds of thunder. The Guardians look to the sky to see Pitch enveloped by dark clouds as he stares down at them from atop a writhing mass of Nightmare sand. Jack nods to Sparky and calls to the others "Get Jamie out of here." North nods not before yelling "Be careful, Jack, Sparky!" Jack leaps into the air, Sparky unfolds her wings, and go flying directly at Pitch.

 **North whispers to Bunny "I have a bad feeling in my belly." Instead of rolling his eyes Bunny nods, after the last showdown between the two and Pitch it didn't feel as if it would go so well.**

Meanwhile, the Guardians take Jamie to find shelter. Pitch's eyes flash with anger when he sees the twins coming toward him. "Frost Twins! Let's end this, shall we?" Pitch sighs as he rolls his eyes and flies down to meet them head on. Jack sends a blast of ice and frost combined with Sparky's own ice and fire as they barrel towards him. Pitch easily absorbs the attack with his Nightmare sand. "That little trick doesn't work on me anymore." Jack's plan backfires as Pitch charges ahead and unleashes a roaring fury of Nightmare sand that knocks Jack and Sparky out of the sky.

 **Everyone watches worriedly as the twins fall from the sky.**

Jamie and the Guardians do their best to avoid the patrolling Nightmares. North struggles to keep up. Bunny leads the way "Quick, this way this way!" Bunny leads them down an alley, but it's no use. "Dead end. Other way other way!" The twins suddenly fall from the sky, landing on a dumpster, and falls limp to the ground with a thud! The others turn their attention and wince.

 **"Owie" Says Sophie and Jamie nods watching the screen in worry.**

Jamie yells "Sparky! Jack!" They rush to the fallen two and help them to their feet. North pats them on the back "That was good try. A for effort!" Jack leans on Sparky, both groaning in pain "He's stronger. We can't beat him." North and Tooth trade looks of concern. Then, a menacing chuckle is herd. The Guardians keep a watchful eye as Nightmare shadow streaks across the alley.

 **Everyone watches waiting for the next attack, worried about what will happen. Rocks glares at Pitch as if daring him to try anything.**

Pitch's voice can be herd "All this fuss over one little boy. And still he refuses to stop believing." A crack of thunder reveals the shadow of an approaching Nightmare as the sounds of hooves clacking against the ground echoes from the opposite end of the alley. "Very well. There are other ways to snuff out a light." Bulbs start bursting as the arm of a shadow moves across the remaining lights in the alley. Terror in Jamie's eyes. What does that mean?

 **Jamie shakes in fear but than feels a cold hand on either of his shoulders abd strangely isn't bothered by it, instead finds it comforting. He looks up and sees Sparky and Jack, their seats moved over to either side of him in the same protective way they showed earlier, Jamie smiles feeling the fear fade knowing that they would protect him.**

Bunny growls "If you want him, you're gonna have to go through me!" With a finger raised, the shadow arm glides along the floor, curling around the back of Bunny. Pitch who is laughing, genuinely "Look how fluffy you are! Would you like a scratch behind the ears?" Bunny jumps back into North's arms. "Don't you even think about it!"

 **Bunny glares at the screen.**

Pitch comes into view, riding atop Onyx. A gleeful smile strewn across his face. "I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this. You look awful." They are weak and defenseless. But still the Guardians gather around Jamie, to shield him from whatever may come. Jamie turns to the twins who are beside him "I'm scared" his voice, his expression...There's a sudden moment of realization. The twins have heard these words before.

 **"Your little sister said that too" Says Hiccup, he than looks at Jamie "Huh? They look similar."**

Cutting to the scene of their little sister on the ice "I'm scared." pan up from the ice to find his sister as he saw her in his memory. She is smiling. Back at present time Sparky looks at Jamie sympathetically "I know, I know. But you're gonna be alright..." Her eyes widen and looks at Jack who catches on also wide eyed. "We're gonnna have a little fun, instead... That's it. That's my center."

 **North smiles, he finally learned.**

Jamie gives Jack a questioning look, Sparky chuckles "shouldv'e guessed." Pitch gets closer "So what do you think, Jamie? Do you believe in the Boogiema..." BOOF! A snowball suddenly hits Pitch in the face. Two Nightmares look at each, unsure how to react. Jamie can't help but snicker and North lets out a chuckle. Sparky grabs some stuff from the alley, a wooden crate, a trash can lid and a discarded wok amidst a pile of trash "perfect" Jack turnd to Jamie "Now let's go get your friends."

 **"What are you two up two?" Asks Stoic, "Us? Up to something?" "Naaah!" Say the twins with innocent faces. "Ah! Ha! You two look just like Hiccup when he's up to something. Completly obvious" Hiccup deadpans "Jee thanks Gob. Feeling the love." Toothless licks him and everyome laughs at Hiccup's digust "Thanks for nothing you useless reptile."**

Pitch wipes the snow from his face and looks up to see a track of ice leading out of the alleyway. Sparky, Jack, Jamie and the Guardians are gone. We now have an aerial view of Burgess. The streets are empty and the city is quiet. Suddenly a streak of blue begins to materialize closely followed by a streak of blue/red and the sound of beating wings, making its way through the tranquil suburb. A man walks his dog across an empty street when suddenly a cold wind blows behind him. Sparky, Jack and Jamie come flying past, leaving a trail of ice and flame spaks in their wake. And on that ice - the Guardians careen along in make-shift sleds. They are scared and thrilled, but they're having fun. "Yeah! Come on!" Yells Jack, Jamie whoops and Sparky shows off with some flips.

 **"Awesome!" Yells Jamie.**

A terrified Cupcake lies in bed awake. The Guardians' reflections streak across the window when suddenly, BOOF! A snowball strikes the pane of glass. Cupcake pulls the covers down to find that it's suddenly snowing inside! Little flame crystals entertwine the frost and both circle abover her head, as they do she sits up and smiles. At Pippa's house, Pippa sits in bed amazed as the same happens in her room. She hears a knock at her window and moves toward it to find Jamie floating outside. She throws open her window and looks down to the ground to reveal that they are two stories up. "Jamie, how are you doing that?!"

 **"MAAAAGIIICCCCC!!!!!...Ow! Astrid!"**

"Sparky Iceblaze and ack Frost! Come on, we need your help!" Jamie takes off flying down the street, and as a snowflake and a frozen flame cryatal lands on her nose she suddenly sees them. "Hey is, is that?" Monty's voice is herd "Sparky Iceblaze and Jack Frost! Pippa looks up to see Monty across the street with his head out the window and frozen flame crystals and snow coming down in his room, a gaping smile across his face. Claude and Caleb sit up in bed in amazement, staring at the snowflakes and frozen flame crystals as they stream down from the ceiling. "Huh?!" THUD! The twins look down to find neatly wrapped gifts at the feet of their beds as a jolly voice bellows in the distance. North's voice can be herd "Merry Christmas!" The twins open their window, amazed to see their heroes sled past. Bunny yells "Happy Easter!" and Tooth yells "Don't forget to floss!" Caleb looks to his brother, dumbfounded. Suddenly Cupcake skids past, laughing and screaming on her own sled. And so it goes through the town. 'Jamie you were right!" "The Easter Bunny's real!" "And the Tooth Fairy!" " And Santa!" "They're all real!"

 **The guardians smile and the children cheer. Sparky wipes a tear, Rocks frowns "you ok?" She nods smiling "Just, so many children are their, smiling and believing." Rocks smiles and hugs her "You deserve it" Sparky hugs back after being momentarily frozen "So do you."**

Sparky, Jack, the Guardians, and the children all come to gliding halt on their sleds. They look up to see Pitch standing atop a building with a confident smile, while the clouds stir behind him. Monty, late to the party, comes running joyously past Jamie and the Guardians who stand in silence as they stare up at the sky. "Whoa, yeaaaaaaaah!!!" He than sees Pitch, makes U-Turn "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

 **Monty rubs his head sheepishly.**

Pitch smirks "You think a few children can help you? Against this!" The Nightmare sand storm descends from the sky. Pitch starts to sing.

The guardians smile and the children cheer. Sparky wipes a tear, Rocks frowns "you ok?" She nods smiling "Just, so many children are their, smiling and believing." Rocks smiles and hugs her "You deserve it" Sparky hugs back after being momentarily frozen "So do you."

Sparky, Jack, the Guardians, and the children all come to gliding halt on their sleds. They look up to see Pitch standing atop a building with a confident smile, while the clouds stir behind him. Monty, late to the party, comes running joyously past Jamie and the Guardians who stand in silence as they stare up at the sky. "Whoa, yeaaaaaaaah!!!" He than sees Pitch, makes U-Turn "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Monty rubs his head sheepishly.

Pitch smirks "You think a few children can help you? Against this!" The Nightmare sand storm descends from the sky. Pitch starts to sing.

#Welcome to the show

Im here to let you know

My time is now

Your time is running out

Feel the wave of sand

As it crashes down

You cant turn away

Your fears will make you stay

I will be feared

No one will escape my wrath

I won't be ignored

Now its time for my reward

Now your fear me

Come belive in me

Nothing will stop me now#

North draws his sword, but the weight of the blade pulls him down. He can barely stand. Jack moves to North's side as they look back to Jamie, noticing the concern on his face. "They're just bad dreams, Jamie." Bunnt nods "And we'll protect you, mate." Pitch mocks them "Aww, you'll protect them." He smiles "But who will protect you?"Jamie takes a moment to reflect while his friends look up at the sky in fear. Sparky and Jack looks down, surprised, to see that Jamie has taken a position in front of him. "I will."

 **The twins look at Jamie in shock, that he would care so much to protect them. Jamie notices and smiles at them, the strenght of the guardians filling him with determination.**

Suddenly, Jamie's friends move to join him. Cupcake, Caleb, Claude "I will" Pippa shyly says "And me" and Monty reluctantly says "I'll try." The Guardians, amazed, watch as the kids squeeze past them. The children, and the guardians start to sing as well, facing Pitch.

#Oh-oh, oh-whoah-oh

I've got the belief in me

Oh-oh,oh-woah#

Tooth sings solo before the rest of the children and guardians join in. However Jack and Sparky are unsure and scared to re-join the guardians against Pitch.

#Don't need to hear a crowd

Cheering out my name

I didn't come here seeking

Infamy or fame#

#The one and only thing

That I am here to bring

Is the light in my soul

Gonna break out (Out!)

Set myself free yeah

Let it all go (Go!)

Just let it be yeah

Find the belief in your heart

Let the light make you start

To set yourself apart#

Pitch smirks "Still think there's no such thing as the boogeyman?" Pitch's wave of Nightmare sand snakes its way through town causing destruction wherever it goes and converges toward a single point as it heads straight toward the kids. Jamie looks straight at the Nightmare King " I do believe in you. I'm just not afraid of you." Jamie thrusts out his hand toward the Nightmare wave. His friends follow suite, just as the Nightmare sand smashes into them. As it makes contact, the black sand...bursts into streams of golden Dreamsand. "Whoa...whoaaaa!"

 **Sandy smiles. Hiccup thinks "So that means all the childrens belief is going t-OW!" He yells as Rapunzel hits on the head with her frying pan "no spoilers!"**

Everyone is amazed, hardly believing their eyes. Streams of Dreamsand swirl around the children. And then it's pandemonium. The Nightmares buck and jump as the sand makes its way past them. Pitch watches, aghast, as his precious Nightmares transform back into golden Dreamsand and makes its way across town. Tooth, amazed, watches as her wings suddenly flutter with a resurgence of strength and energy. She takes off and flies past the kids who cheer her on. Cupcake smiles "Yeah, Tooth Fairy! Whooaaa!"

 **Tooth smiles and her mini teeth and the audience cheer.**

North's eyes widen. He straightens his back and unsheathes his scimitars. "Whoa, yeah!" Pitch glares "No! Get them! Pitch gives a signal and sends another wave of Nightmares toward the Guardians. "Do your jobs!" Bunny looks at himself, waiting to be transformed. "Oh yeah, come on, come on!" When suddenly he's pursued by a snarling Nightmare. "Crickey!" Bunny takes off running. North throws two snowglobes down to the ground, through which an army of yetis and elves emerge. Caleb and Claude gasp "No way!" Bunny tries to scurry under a parked car in order to evade the attacking Nightmare, but he is snatched by his tail before he can get away. "I'm just a bunny!" Suddenly, Bunny transforms back to his normal size and whips out his boomerangs while being held upside down. "G'day, mate!" Bunny kicks the Nightmare, flips into the air, and throws his boomerangs which slice through two more Nightmares, turning them to dust.

 **Bunny and North grin in victory. Caleb and Claude highfive "So cool!"**

Bunny drums his feet on the ground and an army of sentinel eggs suddenly rise up out of the earth. Caleb finds himself riding on top of one as they join the yetis and elves in battle. "Come on! Wooooohoooo!" Elves riding toy ducks and planes come flying in overhead like bombardiers, turning Nightmares into puffs of black sand as they fly through them. The kids look to see a Nightmare charging toward them, only to stop in it's tracks once the kids turn to face it. Cupcake charges with the kids "Let's get em! Aaaaaahhhhhh!"The kids, accompanied by two elves in a bike and side car, charge an incoming Nightmare. The elf behind the wheel lunges toward it, biting at its haunches. The kids put their hands on the Nightmare, turning it to Dreamsand.

 **The audience cheers as it looks like the guardians are winning.**

Pitch looks down with a smile at the chaos in the streets below. Suddenly, a THUD! Pitch turns toward the noise to see Jack and Sparky. Jack quickly sends a streak of frost toward Pitch's Nightmares, disabling a few of them. Sparky sends her own ice blasts and the Guardians turn toward the explosions of ice and snow taking place atop the surrounding buildings. Pitch begins to charge and responds with an attack of his own. The twins jump to an adjacent roof and lets out another blast of fire infused ice.

 **"Aye hope this time you guys win against Pitch." Says Merida wincing slightly as she remembered the twins falling from the sky.**

Cut to North and Bunny "All yours, mate." Bunny taps his foot on the ground and creates a rabbit hole for North and himself to travel through. Back on the rooftops, the twins continue their fight against Pitch. Sparky runs into Pitch as he rounds the corner of a chimney. Pitch let's a Nightmare arrow fly, which is suddenly deflected by Tooth as she flies through the area and takes out a few Nightmares of her own. "Thanks, Tooth!"

 **Tooth smiles at Sparky "your welcome."**

Suddenly, Bunny comes flying out of a nearby chimney, drawing his boomerang as he lands. He throws a boomerang "Ho, ho, HO!" The Nightmares surrounding Pitch explode into dust as the boomerang tears through them. North shoots out of a bunny hole, his scimitars at the ready, only to have landed on a roof some distance from the Guardians. "Hyah!" He lookd around "Wrong roof."

 **North smiles sheepishly as everyone laughs.**

Pitch tries to escape the attacking Guardians and slips into a nearby shadow, emerging through the side of the building. He continues his song as he does so.

#What I have in store (ah-ah)

All I want and more (ah-ah)

I will break on through (ah-ah)

Now it's time to finish you!#

North jumps off the roof to greet him mid-air with his scmitars. Pitch is knocked to the ground. As he gets to his feet he forms a scythe with his Nightmare sand and begins crossing swords with North. In an instant Pitch finds himself surrounded by the Guardians. Each of them take their turn to deal Pitch a few humiliating blows. With the children, Jamie looks over Caleb's shoulder as a wisp of Dreamsand leaves his palms and rises into the air. "Look at that!" Jamie lights up "I got it. I know what we have to do! Guys, come on!" Jamie leads his friends as they follow the streams of Dreamsand down the street toward the growing mass of golden sand. Back with the Guardians advance toward Pitch. "It's over Pitch! There's no place to hide." Says Jack, he sings with Sparky

#Your never gonna bring me down

Your never gonna break this part of me

My friends are here to bring me 'round

Not using me just like you did to me.

We're to let you know

That we won't let it go

Our belief is a bomb and its about to blow#

 **Everyone facepalms "erm Jack, he can hide anywhere..." Says Rapunzel. Jack hides in face in embarrsement "I realise that now."**

Pitch give them a wry smile and quickly descends into the shadows, casting multiple versions of himself along the alley walls. Suddenly, in their moment of distraction, Pitch rises up behind Sparky his Nightmare sand axe in hand. "Sparky, look out!" The other Guardians and Jack look on in horror as-- A golden whip wraps itself round Pitch's hands. We follow the whip to reveal Sandy, coalescing from the funnel cloud of Dreamsand. He gives Pitch a look, wags his finger, and then uppercuts him into the air. The kids gasp in awe "Whoa! The Sandman!" Sandy looks off to the side to where Jamie and his friends have gathered. He forms a Dreamsand hat and tips the cap to Jamie. Jamie, gleeful, waves back to Sandy as his friends stand behind him in awe. Sandy sings the song in golden cursive letters.

#And you can try to fight

But we have got the light of friendship on our side

Got the belief in our heart

We're here to blow this thing apart

And together, we will never

Be afraid of the dark

Here to sing our song out loud

Get you back into the ground

As the light of our belief

Survives, survives!#

Everyone except for Pitch sings

#Got the belief in our hearts

We're here to blow this thing apart

And together, we will never

Be afraid of the dark

Here to sing our song out loud

Get you back into the ground

As the light of our belief

Survives, survives, survives!#

 **Sandy makes the same bowlet hat appear and everyone cheers for his return. "Okay now you can say it Hiccup" says Rapunzel and Hiccup grumbles about blondes and is hit by both Rapunzel and Astrid. "You don't learn do you?" Asks Sparky amused, she turns to Sandy "thank you" and he smiles.**

"Man, this is so cool! Yeah, alright! Wahoo! Wow!"Sandy then looks to his whip and tugs on it, slamming Pitch into the ground and knocking him out. The Guardians cheer as they welcome Sandy's return. "Welcome back, old friend!" Says North "Oh, Sandy. You're alright!" Says Tooth relived and Bunnh shakes his head "Mate, you are a sight for sore eyes" The twins are stunned but also relived. Sandy floats into the air, and shoots streams of Dreamsand in every direction. A wisp of Dreamsand floats into a child's bedroom and touches his forehead while he sleeps. Suddenly, a Dreamsand figure forms above the child's head, it's the Tooth Fairy. Lights begin to appear on the globe in Pitch's lair. Baby Tooth notices this, and perks up. Her wings start to flutter. Other fairies begin to fly. They shoot down to the tooth boxes and begin opening them. We see one of the faces on a box, and transition to the actual child who she goes from sad to happy as her fondest memories flood back. We zoom out of her face to see thousands of fluttering fairies and Sophie peers out of her bedroom window, watching as streams of Dreamsand dance along the Burgess skyline. "Pretty!"

 **Everyone smiles at Sandy's return and the adults and guardians chuckle at Sophie.**

More and more windows begin to shine bright with gold as swirls of Dreamsand fill the night sky. We pull back to reveal the globe in North's sleigh, now decorated with spots of yellow light. A Nightmare comes barreling towards Cupcake. It screeches to a halt, inches from the girl's face. She gently taps the creature on the nose and turns into a Dreamsand Unicorn. "Whoa..." A gigantic Dreamsand dinosaur foot comes down revealing a Dreamsand brontosaurus. As Dreamsand creatures fill the streets, the Guardians and children rejoice. Jamie stands in awe of a school of beautiful Dreamsand fish as they float by.

 **The children watch in awe at the Dreamsand images. Jack grins happy to have found his center however Sparky looks down. "Whats wrong, Spark?" He asks concerned "I still don't know mine..." She trails off thinking and than looks up at Jack with a small sad smile. "You figured it out?" Asks North and she nods "You'll probably see it on screen though."**

Suddenly, he's hit in the head with a snowball. He turns to look and sees Jack, smiling. Jamie picks up a snowball and throws it at his friends. Almost instantaneously, a snowball fight ensures."Oh yeah? Bring it on!" Sandy salutes Sparky, Jack and North, who are standing off to the side while the snowball fight escalates."Your center?" North asks to Jack who nods "It took awhile, but I figured it out." North tosses Jack a small item. Jack catches it and looks to his open palm, it's a Russian nesting doll in the image of Jack, similar to those found in North's workshop. Jack smiles and North gives him a wink in return. He turns to the younger of the too "And you? im sure you figured it out as well." Sparky reveals a robotic eye and burn mark on the right side of her face and smiles sadly "Betrayal. To protect them and lead them to a better path when they have been broken. When others betray them, to lead them to a better path so they may find happiness again." North nods and awards her with a Russian nesting doll with a mini Sparky on it.

 **The twins smile at North who smiles back.**

North is suddenly hit by a snowball and turns. He sees Claude, Caleb, and an elf; they immediately point fingers at each other. A beat, until North bursts out in laughter. "You're all on naughty list. Bunny, think fast!" He throws a snowball, which hits Bunny smack in the face. Pitch groans in pain, and rises up to see the town crawling with Dreamsand creatures, snowballs flying and yetis playing. He whips around to see the kids having the time of their lives - and no fear in their eyes. He rises up, his entire body shaking with rage, and screams at them. "You dare have fun in my presence! I am the Boogeyman! AND YOU WILL FEAR ME!" He lunges at Jamie who come running toward him, Pitch's hands outstretched as if he's going to grab him by the throat. But Jamie runs right through him, laughing, joyous. "Noooo!" Pitch gasps, realizing that he no longer has any power over the children. The devastation plays across his face.

 **"Hah! He's defeated!" Yells Merida, expecting the twins to be happy but is shocked to see them look sad and sympathetic. "You guys ok?" Asks Rapunzel and they shake their heads knowing what its like to be invisible and not wishing it on anyone.**

He sees the Guardians approach, standing side by side with one another. Pitch turns and flees into the forest. Pitch runs through the shadows in terror. He comes crashing through the trees of the forest, and out onto the ice of the pond. He looks over his shoulder to see if the Guardians are on his tail, when BOOM! He runs smack into North's chest. Pitch slips on the ice, and falls backwards. He looks up to see North smiling down at him. "Leaving the party so soon?" "You didn't even say goodbye." Says Tooth and she tosses something to Pitch which he catches. He looks down. It's a quarter. "A quarter?" BLAM. A fist punches him right in the jaw, and a single tooth goes skittering across the ice. Tooth shakes out her hand. "And that's for my fairies." Pitch scowls "You can't get rid of me! Not forever! There will always be fear!" North shrugs "So what? As long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear!" Pitvh raises an eyeridge "Really? Then what are they doing here?" Hundreds of Nightmares emerge from the woods, surrounding the pond. It's terrifying, but the Guardians seem unphased. " They can't be my Nightmares, I'm not afraid" Says North. "Looks like it's your fear they smell" Says Jack. Suddenly, Pitch's eyes get huge with terror as the Nightmares move in on him. He begins to back away, but the Nightmares pick up speed as they charge toward him. "Ahhh, no...AAAAAHHHHHH!!" He tries to run, but it's impossible to get his footing on the ice. He falters, and is swept up in the stampede of Nightmares. The streaks of black whip and latch themselves onto Pitch as the black cloud carries him through the forest. "No, no, nooooooo!" Pitch struggles to escape, but the mass of black sand pulls him deep into the forest, under the frame of the broken bed, and back down into the dark depths of the underground. He looks up at the moon as he disappears and the hole in the earth seals itself up.

 **The guardians cheer along with the children. Sparky shakes her head "No...this is wrong...I can't pretend anymore..."She goes over to Pitch "Your not all bad...please...let me help..." He faces her, not in rage but with a sad smile on his lips "So you figured it out?" Bunny looks at her like she's mad "What's going on?!" Jack stands beside her in suport "Say what you need to say." Sparky nods feeling brave "He wasn't always like that. In the golden ages he was someone else...A fighter, a soilder he was Kozmotis Pitchiner.**

 **He lead armies, fought against the fearlings and was than volunteered to guard the prison planet...All he had to keep him sane was a locket of his daughter...but one day they sensed his weaknesd and hypnotised him the prisoners imitated her voice and hypnotized him to believe she was being held inside with them. Frantic, he opened the doors to release her, but was instead possessed by ten thousand Fearlings, transforming him into Pitch, the Nightmare King." Said Sparky, the others all listened in shock except for Sandy who knew. "His daughters name was Seraphiner Pitchiner...now known as Mother Nature. Making Pitch mine and Jack's grandfather and...once I accept my role as guardian, my grandfather will return as his path will be able to be biught back to happiness and no longer in darkness." The guardians, while in shock say nothing, they watch to see if this is true.**

The moon is pale and faint in the day, but oddly close and welcoming. It can't be, but -- is that the barest hint of a face on the Moon? Jack and Sparky smile as they looks up at it. North, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy, their faces shining with pride. Tooth comes flying in to give them a hug. She lifts them off the ground as they embrace. They share a moment and she soon recoils with giddy embarrassment as Baby Tooth interjects. Jack acknowledges Baby Tooth and gently pats her on the side of her face as North steps forward. "Are you ready now, Jack? Sparky? To make it official." Jack looks over, a stern elf is hitting a horn against his palm. A Yeti hands North the book we saw when Sparky, Jack and the Guardians first met. Sandy and Bunny share a boastful look. "Then is time you take oath." North opens the book, flips through several pages, and takes a moment before he speaks. "Will you, Jack Frost and Sparky Iceblaze...vow to watch over the children of the world?" Jamie and his friends along with a crowd of yetis, elves, and eggs all make their way across the pond to the rest of the group. As they approach we see settle on Jamie, who stands at the center of the group. "To guard them with your life - their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are and all that we will ever be." Jack takes a second to look back at Jamie, then at Sparky and the too share a look before both looking back to North. "I will." Nortb smiles "Then congratulations, Jack Frost and Sparky Iceblaze - for you are now and forevermore...a Guardian."

 **Everyone erupts in cheers but than hear a voice from Pitch, its softer and kinder like the soilder he used to be and the twins embrace him. Pitch sobs as he becomes more Kozmotis Pitchiner than Pitch Black. Manny's voice can be heard "Kozmotis, do you vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life - their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are and all that we will ever be." The former Nightmare King looks up "I do."**

 **Manny's voice is herd again "Than congratulations my old friend, you are and forever will be the guardian of bravery, the one who gives fears so that the world may be balanced but the bravery that comes with overcoming that fear. Well done Sparky, Jackson, I am proud of you. When the events of the present catch up to the end of the movie you will remember this and be allies." Sparky and Jack wipe a tear at that and sit by their smiling grandfather. Everyone slowly takes this in but smiles seeing that its true.**

Jamie and the kids erupt in a cheer, as do the Yetis and Eggs. "Oh man! Woo! Yeah, Jack! Yeah, Jack! Yeah! Wooo!" Yippa!" "Good job, mate. Good job!" Says Bunny proudly. " Klasno!" North picks up Jack, than Sparky in a hug g and kisses both their cheeks. Jack winces and Sparky groans but then looks up to North with a smile. Imitating North, an elf picks up the elf standing next to him and gives him a big kiss. After an awkward pause, the affectionate elf is punched in the face.

 **The punched Elf hides behind Phil.**

Jack looks to see several fairies hovering nearby, forming the shape of a heart. One of the swooning fairies faints and falls to the ground. "Keep it together, girls." Scolds Tooth. The group looks up to the sky as North's sleigh comes in for a landing. The tie-dyed elf rescues a lone egg from the skis of the sleigh as it glides across the icy pond. The kids are in awe "Wow, it's real. That is wicked!" "Whoa, that was awesome! Ohh...can you believe this?" "Whoa, did you guys see that? That's awesome! Wow! Whoa!" Bunny looms at North smiling "Everyone loves the sleigh."

 **The two smile exchanging a smile.**

North turns away from Bunny and puts his hand on Jack's shoulder. NORTH Time to go. As the kids look on in wonder, Sandy throws up his hands creating a shower of Dreamsand, which drifts down on the children. "Whoa! It's beautiful. Wow, that was awesome!" Meanwhile, Bunny hands an egg to Sophie who giggles and pats the brim of his nose. "Happy Easter ya little anklebiter. I'm gonna miss yah." Sophie giggles "Bye, bye, bunny." Jamie realizes what's about to happen. "You're leaving? But, what if Pitch comes back?" The twins look back at Jamie, who seems wistful and worried. "What if we stop believing again? If I can't see you -- " Sparky and Jack kneel down to look Jamie in the eye.

"Hey, hey, slow down, slow down. You telling me you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up?" Asks Jack, Jamie considers but shakes head "No." "Okay, well do you stop believing in the sun when clouds block it out?" Asks Jack again, Jamie smiles "No" Sparky looks at him "We'll always be there, Jamie. And now...we'll always be here." She says pointing to Jamie's heart. "Which kind of makes you a Guardian too." Jamie smiles. Sparky and Jack stands up and heads toward the sleigh. Jamie's friends stand off to the side rubbing their eyes as they become drowsy. "I can't keep my eyes open. I think I gotta go home. Let's go home. What time is it? I'm sleepy." Suddenly Jamie yells "Sparky! Jack!" Jamie runs over and wraps his arms around them. For a moment, the twp freeze astonished and then gives Jamie a warm embrace.

 **Jamie smiles and hugs the two again. This time however there is no resistance and Sparky and Jack hug their first believer back.**

Jack stands up with Sparky and gets in the sleigh with the rest of the Guardians.

"Hyah!" Yells North with the reins, Jack, Sparky and the Guardians look toward the kids as the sleigh takes off. Jamie runs behind the sleigh, following Jack and Sparky. In spite of it all, he doesn't want to let go. The sleigh takes off into the sky. Jamie stops unable to follow. Jack and Sparky's voices are herd "My name is Jack Frost. And I'm a Guardian." "My name is Sparky Iceblaze. And I'm a Guardian." "How do I know that? Because the moon told me so. And when the moon tells you something, believe it." They move to the back of the sleigh as the Guardians pat them on the back. Jack smiles...and forms a snowflake in his hand and Sparky makes her own.For Jamie, for all of us in the theatre. It glides off his fingertips and flies toward camera as the screen fades to black.

 **And that's all for now folks. I do not own the song Welcome to the show from MLP Rainbow Rocks. I hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned. XXX Sparky**


	30. Chapter 30 Brave Part 1

**Hey readers, its update time! Thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing Fav and following. Please don't forget to RR and please enjoy and check out my other stories. Rapunzel please do the discalimer please.**

 **Rapunzel** **:Sparky** **doesnt own Brave,ROTG,Tangled or HTTYD. She only owns this story and her OC's and has permission from me to include me in thi** **s story.**

 **Me: Enjoy**!

 **"Everyone get ready for the next movie, it's called Brave." Said Sparky glancing at Merida. Everyone settled down in there seats, Pitch choosing to sit by the twins and the other seasonals as the screen flickered to life.**

We see a younger version of Merida playing hide and seek with her mother. "Where are you? Come out! Come out! Come on out! I'm coming to get you!" Says Elinor causing young Merida to laugh as she hides under the table. "Where are you, you little rascal? I'm coming to get you!" Elinor looks under the table but Merida quickly moves to hide somewhere else. "Hmm. Where is my little Birthday girl, hm? I'm going to gobble her up when I find her!" At that moment Merida comes up behind Elinor and goes to run away but Elinor catches her. "Eat you!" She then pretends to eat Merida and they both laugh.

 **Elinor smiles sadly remembering those days when she and her daughter were close. Rapunzel coos at how cute little Merida was to the redheads embarrsement.**

As Elinor and young Merida play, Fergus places his bow on the table. "Ach! Fergus, no weapons on the table!" Scolds Elinor as Merida runs towards the table. "Can I shoot an arrow?" She picks up the large bow from the table "Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Please, can I?"Young Merida falls and laughs as the bow is too big for her.

 **Rapunzel resumes her cooing. "You really wanted to be an archer didn't you?" Asks Jack to Merida who chuckles "You have no idea."**

Young Merida falls and laughs as the bow is too big for her. "Not with that. Why not use you very own?" Says Fergus and

he presents her with a small bow "Happy Birthday, my wee darlin'!" She shoots but misses, Fergus tries to help her "Now listen. Draw all the way back to your cheek, keep both eyes open, and … boost. " however Young Merida misses again, shooting the arrow further. "I missed it."

 **"You don't s-Hey!" Yells Hiccup as Merida hits him upside the head.**

"Well, go and fetch it, then." Says Elinor as Young Merida runs off before turning to hr huband "A bow, Fergus? She's a lady!" He responds by pinching her behind playfully and laughs.

 **Elinor goes red in embarrsement.**

Young Merida looks for her arrow in the forest,she finds it. Something feels strange, she finds a blob of blue lights. A will-o'-the-wisp.She tries to grab it but it floats away. "They are real."

 **"Ah told you!" Say Merida smirking**

A line of wisps appear and young Merida goes after them excitedly. Elinor calls out for her daughter "Merida! Come home, sweetheart, we're leaving now…" Young Merida runs to her parents " I saw a wisp. I saw a wisp." She says as her mother holds her "A wisp? You know, child, they,the will-o'-the-wisps, lead you to your fate." Fergus rolls his eyes "Ho ho, aye, or an arrow. Oh come on, let's go, before we see a dancing charging bubu or a giant" Elinor shakes her head "Your father doesn't believe in magic." Young Merida frowns "Well, he should, because that's true."

 **"Okay okay! I believe!" Yells Fergus at the looks he was getting. "I'd hope so after seeing a girl with magic hair, dragons, the tooth fairy and two winter spirts oh and...how I got you here in the first place." Deadpanned Sparky. "I have a bad feeling in my belly" Says North.**

Young Merida suddenly screams as a giant bear appears. "Mor'du! Elinor, hide!" Yells Fergus as he is passed a spear. Elinor rides away to safety with Young Merida. The King and the bear fight, Young Merida screams in terror, Fergus fights off the bear so his wife and daughter can escape. "Come on, you!" He yells as Mor'du lunges.

 **North rubs his belly as the others watch in horror. "Its ok, we escaped. Just lost ma leg is all." Reassured Fergus.**

The title for Brave is seen as we hear older Merida's voice. The scene is of the king sword fighting with a fake leg, the triplets making mischeif. "Some say ourdestiny is tied to the land, as much a part of us as we are of it. Others say fate is woven together like a cloth, so that one's destiny intertwines with many others. It's the one thing we search for, or fight to change. Some never find it. But there are some who are led. The story of how my father lost a leg to the demon bear Mor'du became a legend. I became a sister with 3 new brothers, the princes Hamish, Hubert, and Harris. Wee devils more like. They get away with murder. I can never get away from anything!"

 **Jack patted her arm "You have much to learn young one." Sparky nodded grinning, Elinor and Bunny groaned to the twins and Merida's amusement.**

Merida bites into an apple as the door opens. The queen is disappointed and motions that Merida needs to present herself properly. Merida discards the apple and wipes her mouth wit her sleeve.

 **Elinor sighs and Merida looks down.**

Merida's voiceovee returns "Im the princess. I'm the example. I've got duties, responsibilities, expectations. My whole life is planned out, for the day I become, well, my mother! She's in charge of every single day of my life."

 **"I can relate to that..." Says Hiccup for once not being sarcastic.**

We cut to Merida singing a traditional song "A Robyn, jolly Robyn, and thou shalt knowe of myn." Elinor frowns "More change!" Merida continues "And thou shalt knowe of myn..." Elinor once again cuts in "Pronunciation must be understood from anywhere, Merida, or it's all fornaught…" Merida mutters "This is all for naught."

 **"Shes not wrong, I mean its not really important." Says Sparky. Elinor rolls her eyes "What would you know about being a Queen?" Jack grins as Sparky clears her throat, her next words cause Elinor to go silent "Im the Queen of Winter, Shadows and Snakes and have been for centuries. I believe that means I know what I mean."**

We cut to the queen teacging Merida geography. "A princess must be knowledgeable about her kingdom." Elinor snatches Merida's drawing of her mom "She doesn't make doodles."

 **"Than im a terrible ruler" Drawls Sparky, "sounds like school" Says Jamie nodding with the other children and Rocks agreeing.**

We cut to Elinor and Merida playing the lyre. "That's C, dear." Comments Elinor. Outside Metida holds a bird with her father beside her, the bird attacks her while the King tries to fend it off. We hear Elinor scold Merida as the screen changes to in the tent "Princesses don't chortle." At dinner when Merida tries to stuff a chicken in her mouth "Doesn't stuff her gob!" In the bedroom "Rises early!" At the kitchen "Is compassionate "Dining hall "patient,cautious,clean" Than beside the King "And above all, a princess strives for, well, perfection."

 **"Ah wish I wasn't a princess..." Mumbles Merida sadly, maybe if she wasn't her mom wouldn't be so disappointed in her and let her be free.**

 **And that's all for now folks. I hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned. XXX Sparky**


	31. Chapter 31 Brave Part 2

**Hey readers, its update time! Thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing Fav and following. Please don't forget to RR and please enjoy and check out my other stories. Rapunzel please do the discalimer please.**

 **Rapunzel** **:Sparky** **doesnt own Brave,ROTG,Tangled or HTTYD. She only owns this story and her OC's and has permission from me to include me in thi** **s story.**

 **Me: Enjoy**!

Merida's voice is still talking. "But every once in a while, there's a day when I don't have to be a princess." We see her wake up, grab a bow and quiver of arrows and run downstairs to her horse Angus and ride off. "No lessons, no expectations. A day when anything can happen. A day I can change my fate." Touch the sky by Julie Flowis starts to play while Merida shoots, carves on her bow, climbs up a large rock and drinks from the waterfall.

 **"See! I told you I drank from the fire falls!" Yells Merida proudly.**

Finally Merida rides back to the place "I'm starving. You'd be too, I guess." Angus hits her with his tail. "Poof. Watch your-" Soon Merida enters the kitchen and is greeted by the servants "Morning, princess." She takes some food and enters the dining hall where the princes are asleep as King Fergus tells a story. "From nowhere, the biggest bear you've ever seen! His hide littered with the weapons of fallen warriors, his face scarred with one dead eye! I drew my sword, and…" Merida interrupts, awakening the princes. "Whooosh! One swipe, his sword shattered, then, chomp! Dad's leg was clean off! Down the monster's throat it went."

 **"Your a great storyteller" Says Rapunzel, all the children watching the screen entranced and intrested making Merida chuckle.**

Fergus sighs "Aww, that's my favorite part!" Merida ignores him as she continues. "Mor'du has never been seen since. And he's roaming the wild, awaiting his chance for revenge." She roars imitating him. "Let him return. I'll finish what I gobbled in the first place…" Grumbles Fergus.

 **Fergus nods rapidly agreeing with his onscreen self.**

"Merida, a princess does not place her weapons on the table." Says Elinor, Merida sighs "Mum… it's just my bow." "A princess should not have weaponry in my opinion." Counters Elinor.

 **Astrid looks at her horrified and shocked along with Tooth, Rapunzel and Sparky. "What? Thats what princes are for" Says Elinor confused, "sorry we just cannot process...the idea of being a damsel in distress" They say in unison with Rocks agreeing with them.**

Fergus shrugs waking his hand dismissively "Let her be! Princess or not, learning to fight is essential." Merida tries to change the subject "Mom, you'll never guess what I did, today! I climbed the Crone's Tooth and drank from the Fire Falls." The princes look at her in awe. "Fire Falls? They say only the ancient kings were brave enough to drink the fire." Says Fergus, Merida giggles and winkles nose at him.

 **Merida smiles at her father who smiles back. Elinor felt a sinking feeling at how close they were.**

Meanwhile Elinor is reading letters Maudie had delivered, paying not attention to her daughter. "What did you do, dear?"

 **Merida looked down her smile fading.**

"Nothing, mom." She mumbles. "Hungry aren't we? Comments Elinor looking at Merida's pile of pies on her plate. "Mom!" Yells Merida annoyed, "you'll get dreadful collywobbles. Oh, Fergus! Will you look at your daughter's plate?" Fergus looks as he's about to take a bite from his large pile of food on his plate.

 **Elinor si** **ghs at his actions.**

"Fergus, they've all accepted." Says Elinor happily to Merida's confusion "who's accepted what, mother?" She ignores her ans turns to the triplets "boys, you are excused." The triplets quickly make their exit. "What did I do now?" Asks Merida wearily. "Your father has something to discuss with you." Says Elinor looking at her husband expectantly, surprised by this, Fergus suddenly spits out what he was drinking.

 **Despite the tension in the room everyone burst into laughter. Fergus went red as Elinor sighed again.**

Elinor looks at him confused "Fergus?"

Fergus nervously clears his throat "Merida…" He hesitates, not knowing what to say. "The lords are presenting their sons as suitors for your betrothal." Says Elinor. "What?" Says Merida shocked, Elinor however is happy "The clans have accepted!" "Dad!" Yells Merida, "what? I…you…she…Elinor!" Says Fergus unsure what to say. "Honestly, Merida! I don't know why you're acting this way. This year each clan will present a suitor to compete in the games for your hand."

 **"Your quite the obvervant one arent ya?" Deadpans Hiccup causing Elinor to glare at him for his direspect but Hiccup carried, standing up, uaffected and not caring. "Maybe if you actually knew your daughter you'd understand that she wants to be her own person and not well you." He sat down, hugging Merida "I understand..." He whispers and she hugs back. "It hurts..." She whispers and he nods. Elinor and Stoic watching in confusion yet in shame.**

Merida glared "I'm the only princess that just does what she's told!" Elinor frowns at her "A princess does not raise her voice. Merida, this is what you've been preparing for your whole life." Merida's glare intensifies "No! What you've been preparing me for my whole life!" She gets up in anger and starts to walk off. "I won't go through with it! You can't force me!"

 **Merida buries her head into Hiccup's shoulder as the tears fall. Hiccup holds her close rubbing her back as the other seasonals join in the hug and help to comfort Merida. Merida slumps, drained emotioally yet she smiles a little. "Thank you" they all simply smile in response.**

 **And that's all for now folks. I hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned. XXX Sparky**


	32. Chapter 32 Brave Part 3

**Hey readers, its update time! Thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing Fav and following. Please don't forget to RR and please enjoy and check out my other stories. Rapunzel please do the discalimer please.**

 **Rapunzel** **:Sparky** **doesnt own Brave,ROTG,Tangled or HTTYD. She only owns this story and her OC's and has permission from me to include me in thi** **s story.**

 **Me: Enjoy**!

"Merida!" Yells Elinor as Merida angrily storms out of the Great Hall to her bedroom. "Merida!"Fergus gets up to go after her but knocks down the entire dinner table instead making the dogs attack the food. Meanwhile Merida is striking her bedposts with her sword, Elinor enters "Mother! Suitors! Marriage!" Elinor calmly starts to tell a story "Once there was an ancient 's name long forgotten, ruled by a wise and fair king who was much beloved. And when he grew old he divided the kingdom among his four sons. That they should be the pillars on which their piece of land rested. But the oldest prince wanted to rule the land for himself, he followed his own path and the kingdom fell, from war and chaos and ruin."

 **"Woah" Gasps Rapunzel in wonder and interest.**

"That's a nice story" Drawls Merida sarcastically. "It's not just a story, are lessons, and they ring with truths!" Says Elinor making Merida groan "I would advise you to make your peace with this. The clans are coming to present their suitors." Merida glares It's not fair!" But Elinor only sighs at her daughter "Oh, Merida! It's marriage, it's not the end of the world." Elinor walks out of Merida's room and Merida slams the door shut in anger. Later Elinor is muttering to herself as she works on embroidering a tapestry of their family when Fergus walks in. "Your muttering" Elinor doesn't break her concentration on the tapestry "I don't mutter" Fergus shakes his head "Aye, you do, You mutter, lass, when something's troubling you."

 **"Oh so its fine when you do it." Says Hiccup rolling his eyes.**

Elinor looks up at him "I blame you. Stubbornness is entirely from your side of the family." Fergus dismisses the comment "I take it the talk didn't go too well." "I don't know what to do" she groans. "Speak to her, dear." Elinor glares "I do speak to her, she just doesn't listen!"

 **"You don't speak, you order her to do things, to be perfect and expect her to go along with whatever you say." Says Queen Corona to Elinor. "Both of you are stubborn, neither of you listen to the other and its tearing you both apart." Elinor tries to protest but she can't.**

Fergus sits down "Come on, now. Pretend I'm Merida. Speak to me. What would you say?" Elinor shakes her head "I can't do this!" "Sure you can" all he gets is a dirty look from his wife but he isn't discouraged. "There! There! That's my queen! Right, here we go." He starts talking in a high pitched girly voice, pretending to be Merida. "I don't want to get married! I want to stay single and let my hair flow in the wind as I ride through the glen, firing arrows into the sunset."

 **Everyone bursts out laughing, Fergus gives a mock bow "Thank you, your all too kind." Merida glares but cant stop her self from laughing at her fathers antics.**

Elinor decides to explain to Fergus what she wishes she could explain to Merida "Merida, all this work, all the time spent preparing you, schooling you, giving you everything we never had, I ask you, what do you expect us to do?" Meanwhile Merida is talking to Angus, telling him everything she wishes she could tell her mother. "Call off the gathering! Would that kill them? You're the queen, you can just tell the lords, the princess is not ready for this. In fact, she might not be ever ready for this! So that's that!" Elinor continues to tell Fergus what she wishes to tell Merida "I understand this must all seem unfair, even I have reservations when I faced betrothal." She ignores Fergus's yelp and continues "We can't just run away from who we are."

 **"I wish..." Mumbles Hiccup, Merida, Jack and Sparky agreeing making the adults frown.**

We go back to Merida,talking to Angus telling it what she wants to tell her mother. "I don't want my life to be over. I want my freedom!" The scene then goes back and forth between Elinor talking to Fergus and Merida talking to her horse, but it seems like they are talking to each other. "But are you willing to pay the price your freedom will cost?" "I'm not doing any of this to hurt you!" "If you could just try to see what I do, I do out of love." "But it's my life! I'm just not ready!" "I think you'd see, if you could just…" "I think I could make you understand, if you would just…" The both finish "Listen!"

 **Elinor looks at Merida who is looking down, she would talk to her later.**

Merida starts to sing (thank you to goddess bubbles for this song idea)

#Listen to the song here in my heart  
A melody I start but can't complete  
Listen to the sound from deep within  
It's only beginning to find release  
Oh, the time has come for my dreams to be heard  
They will not be pushed aside and turned  
Into your own  
All 'cause you won't listen#

 **Elinor looks down knowing that the lyrics weren't lies.**

#Listen  
I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not at home in my own home  
And I've tried and tried  
To say what's on my mind  
You should have known

Oh, now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what you made of me  
I followed the voice you gave to me  
But now I gotta find my own#

 **Merida nods agreeing, all her life had felt like everything she did had to be fit for her role. A role she didn't want, didn't ask for and was sick of playing, her only freedom was going to be taken away and she wouldn't let that happen.**

#You should have listened  
There is someone here inside  
Someone I thought had died  
So long ago

Oh, I'm screaming out, and my dreams will be heard  
They will not be pushed aside or worse  
Into your own  
All 'cause you won't listen

Listen  
I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not at home in my own home  
And I've tried and tried  
To say what's on my mind  
You should have known

Oh, now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what you made of me  
I followed the voice you gave to me  
But now I gotta find my own

I don't know where I belong  
But I'll be moving on  
If you don't  
If you won't

Listen to the song here in my heart  
A melody I start  
But I will complete

Oh, now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what you've made of me  
I followed the voice you think you gave to me  
But now I gotta find my own  
My own#

She finishes and pats Angus "I swear, Angus, this isn't going to happen. Not if I can help it." We skip to Elinor dressing Merida in a horribly uncomfortable and tight formal dress. "You look absolutely beautiful." Merida, however is gasping for air "I…I can't breath!" Elinor ignores her "Give us a twirl" stiffly and barely able to move, Merida twirls. "I can't move! It's too tight!" Elinor smiles "It's perfect."

 **"What is that thing?!" Yells Astrid and Ruffnut in horror.**

Elinor looks at Merida in compassion "Merida..." she trails off, Merida looks at her confused "Mom?" However her only response is "Just…remember to smile."

 **And that's all for now folks. I do not own the song Listen by Beyoncé. I hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned. XXX Sparky**


End file.
